Yasto
by Min Yoo 93
Summary: Yasto aka You are still the one. Mereka berjanji di depan gereja saat kecil. Saling menyayangi dan mengasihi satu sama lain. Tetapi mereka kini sudah dewasa, dan banyak hal yang berubah. Mereka sudah mengerti, apa arti dari jantung mereka yang berdetak tak wajar. Yoonmin, Namjin, V(Hope,Bogum,Kookie). GsMinTaeJin as usual. other cast BEAST, GOT7,dll. Rate T
1. Chapter 1

Yasto aka You're still the one

School life / Drama

Rate M

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Yasto-**

 **.**

Interior gereja yang indah yang memiliki atap dengan rib-vault dengan berhiaskan kaca timah bergambar bunda Maria dan Yesus mendominasi bangunan gereja. Gereja mungil seperti versi mini dari Notre – dame Catheral Paris Prancis selatan, namun memiliki suasana yang berbeda. Ketika matahari menembus sisi barat gereja, sinarnya memancarkan kilau warna-warni dari jendela dan atap. Pernahkan kau menemukan gereja seindah ini? Gereja yang memberimu kesan mengenai keindahan bagaikan berada di surga.

Bunga mawar putih menghiasi setiap sisi karpet merah. Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di altar dengan sepotong mawar putih di dadanya. Itu adalah mawar yang ia petik dari salah satu rangkaian bunga di altar. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat gadis cantik berambut hitam lurus sebahu yang berjalan dari pintu gereja untuk mendekatinya. Hiasan mahkota bunga dan buket mawar putih itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan kakaknya yang baru saja menikah. Gadis itu, dengan percaya diri berjalan cepat menuju altar, dan mendekat pada anak laki-laki yang tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka sedang bermain sebagai pengantin sekarang.

"Park Jimin- _ssi_! Saya Min Yoongi, menerimamu sebagai pasanganku. Saya berjanji akan selalu menjadi teman baik Park Jimin, selalu ada untuk bermain bersama Park Jimin, selalu menyayangi Park Jimin, dan menjadikan Park Jimin isteriku selamanya."

Jimin menyembunyikan tertawa kecilnya dibalik buket mawar yang ia pegang. "Min Yoongi-ssi! Saya Park Jimin, menerima oppa sebagai pasanganku. Saya berjanji akan selalu menjadi teman baik oppa, selalu ada untuk bermain bersama oppa, selalu menyayangi oppa, lalu,,, menjadikan Min Yoongi sebagai suamiku selamanya."

Yoongi maju selangkah, ia membuka veil yang menutupi wajah Jimin dan mengecup bibir gadis itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis sebagai simbol cinta kasih mereka.

Yoongi dan Jimin ingin menikah karena saling menyayangi. Mereka meniru apa yang paman dan bibik mereka lakukan di altar. Melakukan sebuah uacara yang orang dewasa bilang adalah upacara janji untuk hidup bahagia selamanya, seperti akhir cerita dalam buku dongeng. Mereka adalah dua anak yang saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing meskipun masih belum mengenal apa itu kata cinta.

.

-Yasto-

.

Jimin sedang duduk di dekat kakak sepupunya dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Ia sedang mengagumi kakaknya yang sedang berpakaian cantik seperti seorang puteri. Jimin sering melihat di film kartun yang dilihatnya, mengenai kisah puteri yang menikah dengan pangeran. Ia berfikiran sama terhadap Bami. Itu berarti, kakaknya akan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama pamannya, Wang Jackson. Seperti puteri yang hidup bahagia selamanya bersama pangeran. Ia akan ke altar untuk mendampingi sang puteri. Jimin merasa ada ribuan bintang berkilauan disekitar ruangan, membuat Jimin tak kuasa menahan tawa. Jimin memeluk boneka teddynya lebih erat dan tertawa kecil, ia bangga mendapati dirinya termasuk dalam kisah dongeng kakaknya.

"Bami eoni kau sangat cantik, eoni seperti tuan puteri!"

"Ne! eoni sedang menjadi tuan puteri yang akan dinikahi pangeran."

"Jimin melihat puteri hidup bahagia bersama pangeran. Apa eoni juga akan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan paman Jack?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu Jimin ingin menikah juga."

"Menikah?" Bami terkikik geli mendengar apa yang adik sepupunya katakan. Bami mengintip gadis itu dari pantulan kaca "Jika Jimin ingin menikah, Jimin harus memiliki pangeran. Apakah Jimin punya pangeran?"

"Tentu saja. Yoongi oppa pangeran Jimin. Jimin akan menikah dengan Yoongi oppa!." Teriak Jimin penuh antusias, membuat orang-orang di ruang rias pengantin wanita tertawa. Mereka menganggap itu adalah lelucon yang biasanya anak kecil khayal tapi tidak dengan Jimin. ia benar-benar berfikir akan menikah dengan oppanya, Min Yoongi.

.

Tidak seperti ruang rias wanita yang penuh canda, ruang ganti Pria justru terlihat lebih tegang. Disana, Wang Jackson sedang dirias dengan kaki yang dihentak ringan tanpa henti. Ia sedang mengalami tegang seperti apa yang biasanya pengantin alami. Yoongi melirik wajah teman ayahnya dengan penasaran. Dalam fikiran Yoongi, gerak-gerik pamannya seperti orang yang tak ingin menikah.

"Kenapa paman menikah?"

"Karena paman ingin hidup bersama Bami, dan ingin dia menjadi isteri paman."

"kenapa harus dengan Bami noona?"

"karena Bami noona adalah pasangan paman. Dia adalah gadis yang tepat untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup paman."

"Apa itu pendamping hidup?"

"Orang yang akan menyayangimu, selalu ada untukmu, menjadi temanmu seumur hidup, dan orang yang akan selalu menyayangimu selamanya."

"Woah!"

Jackson menghela nafas, ia fikir yoongi akan bertanya lagi. Banyak orang yang bilang anak kecil itu kritis dan Yoongi termasuk anak yang terlalu kritis baginya. Untuk Jackson Yoongi bukan hanya Kritis tapi juga banyak tanya.

"Apakah dengan menikahi wanita yang paman sukai akan membuat gadis itu bersama paman selamanya?"

"tentu!"

"weo?!"

"Karena kami akan mengucapkan janji di depan tuhan untuk hidup bersama!"

"Aku ingin hidup selamanya dengan Park Jimin."

"Kalau begitu nikahi Jimin jika kalian sudah besar nanti"

"kenapa harus menunggu besar? Apakah sekarang tak boleh?!"

Jackson mengepalkan tangannya geram. Jika saja Yoongi bukan anak dari sahabat baiknya, Jackson akan melempar Yoongi dari jendela. Ia sedang gerogi dan sekarang Yoongi memberinya ribuan pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya semakin tak karuan. Jackson sudah malas jawab. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur.

.

Yasto

.

Jimin dan Yoongi adalah teman baik. Merka tak tau sejak kapan mereka menjadi sangat dekat, yang jelas Yoongi menganggap Jimin sahabatnya sejak gadis itu lahir. Yoongi berusia dua tahun saat jimin lahir dan Yoongi sangat menyukai bayi Jimin. Mereka seperti dua kubu magnet yang bertemu dan sulit sekali lepas. Bahkan sampai tidur dan mandipun harus bersama. Mereka sangat dekat sampai Jimin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi. Yoongi dia menyayangi Jimin, melindungi Jimin dan selalu bersama Jimin. Sama halnya Jimin yang sangat bergantung pada Yoongi.

Bel sekolah tanda istirahat berbunyi. Ini adalah tahun pertama Jimin masuk Junior school dan Yoongi sudah kelas dua sekarang. Yoongi dan Jimin biasanya makan bersama tapi entah kenapa Yoongi merasa merasa Jimin terlalu lama membuat Yoongi menunggu. Merasa bosan Yoongi mendatangi kelas Jimin.

Jimin membawa makan siangnya menuju taman tapi ia dicegah segerombol anak nakal. Mereka merebut bekal Jimin, membuat gadis kecil itu menangis. Jimin ingin sekali melapor pada guru tapi, ia takut dengan ancaman kakak kelasnya untuk Jimin tutup mulut. Jimin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, melihat kakak kelasnya melahap rakus bekal Jimin.

"Yah! Berikan bekal Park Jimin sekarang juga!" Yoongi berteriak.

Sayangnya anak-anak nakal itu tak ingin memberikan bekal Jimin. Mereka Justru melahapnya habis seluruh makanan milik Jimin. Merasa geram Yoongi merebut kotak bekal Jimin dan mengajak Jimin makan makanannya. Tapi sayang, kakak kelas mereka sepertinya tak ingin membiarkan Yoongi dan Jimin pergi begitu saja. Salah satu dari mereka menarik Yoongi dan dari situlah timbul perkelahian. Meskipun Yoongi cukup kuat tapi ia tak mungkin melawan tiga orang sekaligus. Yoongi bukanlah ironman yang bisa mengalahkan mereka sekaligus. Pada akhirnya Yoongi kalah, ia terkapar lemas dengan hidung dan bibir yang berdarah. Sedangkan Park Jimin hanya bisa menangis melihat oppanya terluka.

Di rumah sakit, Jimin terus menangis melihat yoongi diobati. Jimin merasa Yoongi terluka karena mencoba melindunginya, dan Jimin sangat merasa bersalah. Ia bahkan tak mau pergi dari ruang inap Yoongi dan memilih tidur disamping Yoongi.

"A!" Yoongi berteriak kesakitan saat sebuah cairan di dalam kapas itu menyentuh bibir Yoongi.

"hiks Hiks,,, Oppa mianhae!"

"Gwencahan Jimin-ah! Jangan menangis lagi"

"Oppa aku minta maaf, sunguh-sungguh minta maaf!"

"Shhh A Appo!" Yoongi kembali teriak saat sebuah jarum masuk kedalam kulit lengannya

"Hweee!"

Yoseob membekap bibir anknya "Jimin-ah berhenti menangis kau mengganggu orang lain yang sedang istirahat! Jangan menangis hm?!"

Jimin menarik tangan ibunya dari mulutnya untuk protes. "oppa sedang sakit karena Jimin. Hiks,,, bagaimana Jimin tidak menangis ?."

Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa ngantuk dan mulai tertidur, Jimin yang khawatir mendekati Yoongi dan naik ke ranjangnya.

"Oppa gwenchana?"

"Oppa mengantuk Jimin-ah!"

"Appo?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Merasa anaknya menggangu Yoongi. Yoseob menarik anaknya turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati.

"Jimin-ah berhenti! Oppa sedang tidur. Jangan menganggunya! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Shiro! Jimin ingin disini bersama oppa"

"oppa harus istirahat Jimin-ah!"

"Jimin janji tak akan menggangu oppa!"

"Jika kau terus disini Yoongi oppa tak akan bisa tidur dan dia akan lama sembuh." Jimin terdiam, ia terlihat berfikir dan Yoseob mulai mendapat lampu hijau untuk membujuk anaknya pulang. "Kita bisa datang lagi besok. ya?"

"Shiro!" ucap Jimin pelan.

Yoseob hilang kesabaran, ia menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan penuh sesal.

"Tak apa! Biarkan saja Jimin tidur disini."

"tapi Jimin bisa menggangu Yoongi istirahat!"

"Jimin akan diam oema! Jimin janji!"

Jimin terlihat akan menagis lagi dan mau tak mau Yoseob harus mengabulkan permintaan anaknya.

.

Sudah dua hari Jimin tidak mau sekolah, ia tak mau meninggalkan Yoongi dan ia juga takut akan dikerjai seniornya lagi. Dengan bujukan ibunya dan Yoongi, Jimin akhirnya mau pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Sayangnya, Hari pertama Jimin sekolah lagi, kakak kelas yang membulinya datang membalas dendam karena skorsing mereka. Jimin hendak melapor tapi mereka mengancam akan ke rumah sakit dan memukuli Yoongi lagi. Mengingat bagaimana Yoongi dipukuli mereka, Jimin bukannya takut justru ia merasa marah dan berani melawan mereka. Dengan menggunakan tasnya, Jimin mencoba memukul mereka. Alhasil perkelahian itu kembali membuat Yoseob datang lagi ke sekolah. Jimin di ruang guru sekarang, bersama wali kelas dan ibunya. Jika kemarin Jimin dibawa ke ruang guru karena menjadi korban, sekarang Jimin menjadi pelakunya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hm?"

"Sunbae sering ambil bekal Jimin dan meminta uang Jimin."

"Kau bisa melapor pada gurumu!"

Jimin menggeleng "Sunbae bilang mereka akan memukul oppa lagi jika bilang pada seosangnim. Jimin tak mau oppa dipukuli lagi."

Keterangan Jimin membuat semuanya jelas. Jimin hanya mencoba bertahan. Gurunya meminta kakak kelasnya mengakui kesalahan mereka. Meskipun Yoseob menyelesaikannya dengan damai, tapi seniornya akan tetap diberi skorsing lagi.

Semingu setelah skorsing kakak kelas pembuli Jimin, Yoongi juga sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi, mereka sepertinya diam-diam merencanakan menyerang Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka mencari celah dimana Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berduaan saja. Pada hari sabtu, disaat anak-anak lain sedang di kantin, Yoongi dan Jimin istirahat berdua ditaman belakang sekolah. Mereka datang lalu menyerang Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi bisa melawan tapi tidak dengan Jimin, dia tak punya senjata dan ia tak bisa apa-apa ketika tubuhnya dipeluk begitu kencang dari belakang. Jimin berusaha mengelak ia mendorong tubuhnya ke kolam ikan. Tapi naas. Jimin kesleo dan mereka jatuh dengan tubuh seniornya menimpa Jimin. Beruntung guru datang dan menarik Jimin dari kolam. Guru mereka terkejut dengan darah di kepala Jimin. Saat kakak kelasnya ikut terjatuh menimpa Jimin, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras pada batu besar di tengah kolam.

"JIMIN-AH!"

Melihat darah dikepala Jimin, Yoongi naik pitam. Ia langsung menendang seniornya hingga jatuh ke kolam. Yoongi masuk ke kolam dan hendak memukul seniornya lagi, tapi guru lain datang dan memisahkan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi berhenti!" Teriak sang guru.

Yoongi tak peduli dengan gurunya, ia tetap berusaha mengelak untuk memukul seniornya. "Yack! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Aku akan memukulimu lagi untuk Jimin."

.

Kepala sekolah menatap lelah para ibu yang sebulan belakangan sering ia temui dengan khasus yang sama. Ia melirik sang ibu dari senior Jimin "Eomonie! Ini kedua kalianya mereka melukai Jimin dan Yoongi."

"Tapi mereka hanya anak kecil, bagaimana bisa hanya karena masalah kecelakaan yang tak disengaja, anak kami dikeluarkan ?." Jawab sang ibu pembuli tak terima anaknya disalahkan.

"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya? anakku kritis kau bilang hanya?" Yoseob memandang mereka tak percaya.

"Itu kecelakaan! Anakku tak memiliki niat melukai anakmu! Anak kami juga cidera!."

"Anak kalian jelas membully anak kami!"

"Kau punya bukti?"

Yoseob menghela nafas shock. Ini pertama kalinya Yoseob berurusan dengan orang yang sangat tidak tau diri. Puterinya kritis karena anak dari ibu-ibu yang ada di depannya. Mereka mengelak dan malah bertindak seperti korban pula.

"Jika seorang ibu tak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab, tak heran anaknya menjadi kriminal." Ucap Jinyoung tanpa menatap mereka.

Brak! Ibu itu memukul meja "Apa katamu?!"

"Aku bilang anakmu gila seperi ibunya!"

"Yack! Jaga bicaramu!"

"kaulah yang harusnya tutup mulut!"

Yoseob memegang lengan Jinyoung, memintanya untuk berhenti berdebat. Karena kesabarannya sudah habis, Yoseob meletakan sebuah map ke tengah meja.

"Sepertinya masalah ini akan lebih baik jika kami selesaikan lewat hukum."

Para ibu terdiam. Jinyoung tersenyum meremehkan orang tua dari pembully Jimin dan Yoongi. Jinyoung yakin mereka kalah telak.

Para senior pembully itu akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Meski keadaan membaik, tapi akibat kejadian itu juga, Jimin mengalami sedikit trauma dengan sekolahan, kolam dan air. Jimin bahkan tidak mau mandi kecuali ada Yoongi. Ia hanya merasa semua akan baik-baik saja jika ada Yoongi disisinya. Begitu takutnya ia tanpa Yoongi, Jimin bahkan mengamuk jika Yoongi berangkat sekolah. Ia takut oppanya akan dijahati lagi.

Belum selesai masalah psikis Jimin, Doojoon dan Yoseob mendapat masalah lain. Berita duka datang dari Ansan. Ibu Park Doojoon meninggal. Ibunya mewariskan rumah di Ansan untuk Doojoon. Secara bersamaan rumah kontrak park sudah habis dan orang tua Jimin lebih memilih menghabiskan uang mereka untuk psikis Jimin. keputusan akhir, keluarga park memilih pindah.

Keluarga min sangat tak yakin memisahkan anak-anak mereka, mengingat kedekatan mereka. Tapi kondisi mengatakan lain. Doojoon harus ke Ansan tapi ia juga tak berani mengatakan pada anaknya bahwa mereka akan pindah. Tapi sayangnya Yoongi mendengar percakapan para orang tua. Yoongi yang tak rela sahabatnya pergi lalu memberitahu Jimin masalah itu. Alhasil Jimin mengamuk dan marah pada ayah dan ibunya karena tidak ingin pindah. Sedangkan Yoongi, ia memohon pada keluarga Park untuk tidak membawa Jimin. keluarga mereka mau tak mau berbohong, bahwa Jimin akan tinggal. Sampai barang-barang keluarga Park dibawa pergi, Jimin dan Yoongi menyadari kalau mereka dibodohi. Tapi orang tua mereka mengiming-masing Yoongi dan Jimin ke taman hiburan di seoul dan mereka memisahkan Jimin dan Yoongi tanpa anak mereka sadari.

Keluarga Min membawa pulang Yoongi ke Daegu dan Jimin dibawa pulang ke rumah baru dengan mengatakan Yoongi pergi. Ini menjadi masalah besar, merasa di jebak Yoongi menjadi seorang yang pendiam. Ia bahkan menjadi kinka sekolah meskipun nilainya selalu tinggi. Ia belajar giat agar bisa sekolah di seoul lalu ia bisa lulus dan bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang untuk pergi ke seoul.

Berkat terapi sikolog setidaknya, Jimin tak merusak barang-barang karena ibunya sedang mengandung. Serta iming-iming liburan ke Daegu setiap tahun, Jimin bisa dikontrol. Ia mau sekolah karena lingkungan yang lebih ramah. Meski perilaku Jimin lebih baik tapi ia masih merindukan yoongi bahkan ia sakitpun nama oppanya selalu disebut ketika ia mengigau. Sampai adik Jimin lahir dan memiliki wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Yoongi. Jimin mencintainya seperti ia menyayangi Yoongi. keluarga park sangat bersyukur dengan kelahiran putera keduanya Park Woozi.

.

-Yasto-

.

Liburan sekolah, Jimin ke Daegu untuk berlibur ke keluarga min seperti yang orang tuanya janjika. Tapi dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Yoongi sudah dewasa ia menginjak kelas satu middle school dan Jimin kelas empat junior school. mereka bertemu tapi waktu membuat mereka canggung. Yoongi yang menjadi pendiam dan Jimin yang terlihat menyayangi adiknya membuat jarak bagi mereka berdua.

Yoongi mulai menganggap Jimin sudah berubah karena merasa Jimin tak lagi bergantung padanya seperti dulu. Sedangkan Jimin, ia menganggap Yoongi menjadi pendiam. Ia tak lagi merasa bahwa Yoongi adalah oppanya yang dulu lagi, meskipun kenyataan bahwa itu adalah oppanya. Jimin masih tetap mendekati Yoongi dengan canggung, terlebih bagaimana Yoongi berkomunikasi. Jimin merasa Yoongi sangat dewasa, terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai.

"Yoongi terlihat lebih dewasa dan pendiam. Padahal dulu dia tipe yang sangat banyak bertanya"

"ha ha ha. Ya. Dulu dia anak yang terlalu banyak tanya."

"Aku ingat bagaimana tampang Jackson ketika sering dibanjiri Yoongi banyak pertanyaan. Sejak kapan Yoongi jadi pendiam seperti itu?"

"Sejak ia berpisah dengan Jimin."

Yoseb terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. mengingat siapa yang membawa Jimin pergi. "Aku tak tau dampaknya sangat besar bagi mereka ketika berpisah. Maafkan aku Jinyoung-ah!."

"Ani eoni! Bagaimanapun mereka akan dewasa dan berpisah. Mereka masih berteman setidaknya."

Semua diam dalam rasa sedih.

"Tapi, Jimin. Dia masih ceria seperti dulu" ucap Jinyoung memecah keheningan.

"Ne! Tahun itu adalah pukulan berat bagi keluarga kami. Jimin menjadi pemarah dan suka sekali menghancurkan apapun ketika kesal. Sampai Woozi lahir, Jimin mulai berubah. Woozi bukan hanya mirip Yoongi tapi juga mampu menggantikan Yoongi dihatinya."

"Benar, aku heran bagaimana Woozi bisa sangat mirip dengan Yoongi"

"Enathlah!"

"Aku yang berdoa agar anak kita mirip Yoongi" Doojoon tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk disamping isterinya.

"Mwo?!"

"Aku fikir jika dia punya adik yang mirip Yoongi Jimin akan berubah."

Jinyoung tertawa. "Jenius! Doamu dikabulkan."

Woozi sudah satu tahun dan ia semakin mirip dengan Yoongi, bahkan Woozi memiliki sifat seperti Yoongi kecil. Jimin bahagia dengan hadirnya Woozi. Ia ingin menceritakan pada oppanya bahwa adiknya sangat mirip dengan Yoongi. sampai libur tiba, Jimin merasa harus menjauh dari Yoongi. Liburan kali ini adalah pukulan untuk Jimin. Oppanya benar-benar sudah dewasa dan memiliki sahabat, membuat Jimin merasa ia tak memiliki ruang lagi disisi Yoongi.

Pertama Jimin datang Yoongi bahkan pulang terlambat karena bermain basket dengan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan sahabatnya yang bernama Yongjae itu menginap di kamar Yoongi. membuat Jimin merasa posisinya sudah ditempati orang lain. meski Jimin mencoba mendekat dan berbaur dengan Yoongi tapi terkadang Yongjae membicarakan hal-hal yang Jimin belum mengerti. semakin mereka bertambah usia, semakin mereka merasa jauh. Waktu membuat mereka berubah,waktu semakin membuat jarak diantar mereka, Waktu membuat benteng diantara mereka semakin tinggi, dan waktu juga membuat hati mereka sama-sama kosong.

.

-Yasto-

.

Yoongi memegang sebuah brosur dan formulir dengan logo SIA (Seoul Institut of Art). Ia teringat kembali masalalunya, tentang usahanya untuk kuliah di seoul, dan sekarang keinginannya sudah ditangan. Tapi Yoongi ragu karena semua hal menjadi sangat berbeda. Ia dan Jimin sudah tak dekat lagi, meskipun Yoongi menyadari arti perasaannya pada Jimin, tetapi entah mengapa hatinya terus berkata Jimin dan dirinya memiliki benteng yang tak bisa Yoongi hancurkan. Ia tak tau bagainman perasaan Jimin sekarang, dan Yoongi tak percaya diri. Ia berfikir bahwa hanya ia yang mencintai Jimin.

Yoongi pulang dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya, mengabaikan orang tua mereka seperti biasa. Yoongi melihat lagi brosur dan surat pendaftaran yang kepala sekolahnya tawarkan. Ia akan mendaftar dengan jalur khusus dari sekolahnya. Kepala sekolahnya berkata kemungkinan ia akan masuk adalah 99%. Yoongi ingin kesana tapi ia masih memikirkan tempat tinggal dan lain-lain. Yoongi memang punya tabungan dari beberapa kejuaraan basket dan kerja paruh waktu sehingga ia tak perlu cemas. Tapi ia kembali teringat Jimin, ia tak yakin bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah dua tahun lalu, ketika Jimin masih middle school.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk lanjut sekolah dimana?"

Yoongi melahap nasinya dan diam sejenak. "Institut seni seoul! Kepala sekolah menjanjikanku 99% masuk ke sana"

"wah! Itu luar biasa Yoongi. eoma tau kau anak yang jenius. eoma mendukung apapun pilihanmu!"

"Kau akan ambil jurusan apa?"

"Photography!"

Kedua ortunya Yoongi langsung terdiam dan menatap puteranya. "Ayah fikir kau lebih mahir bermain piano dan menciptakan musik!"

"Aku ingin mengembangkan bakatku yang lain!"

"Sekolah bukan hanya tentang bakat! Kau juga harus memikirkan prospeknya! Fikirkanlah lebih matang lagi!"

"Ne appa! Maaf!"

"Dimana tempatnya?! Jauh tidak dari Ansan?."

"Weo?"

"Keluarga park disana dan kau bisa tinggal disana sementara kau kuliah"

"Bukankah keluarga Park di Anyang?"

"Mereka pindah lagi setahun yang lalu karena Jimin sekolah di Danwon."

"Itu bagus, tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Kita akan membayar sewanya. Lagipula mereka akan senang jika kau bisa tinggal dirumah mereka. Omo tunggu" Jinyoung meletakan sendoknya. "sekolahmu di Ansan?"

"Ne!"

"Great! Aku akan menelfon keluarga Park!"

.

",,,Yoongi akan kuliah disini. Itu bagus."

Mendengar nama Yoongi disebut-sebut, Jimin yang sedang menonton Tv langsung mengecilkan volume dan mendengar lebih seksama.

"Ada dua kamar kosong di lantai bawah, Yoongi bisa memilihnya.,,,, eeeyyy! Mana bisa aku menerima bayaran.,,, Aku senang Yoongi bisa kesini. Keluarga kita akan semakin ramai. ,,, bagaimana bisa merepotkan? Tentu saja tidak!,,, ne! Kabari lagi jika Yoongi akan datang. Aku akan siapkan kamar dulu.,,, sudah aku bilang itu tidak merepotkan!,,, ne!"

Yoseob menutup panggilan dan Jimin langsung mematikan tv. "Yoongi oppa akan kemari?!" Jimin bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan nada antusiasnya.

"Yoongi akan kuliah disini. Hebatkan?!"

"Wanjon daebak! Kapan oppa akan kemari?"

"Entahlah, mereka akan mengabari secepatnya begitu Yoongi diterima!"

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.53 KST. Jimin memegang dada kirinya. Ia tak bisa tidur karena jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Jimin gelisah, ia akan bertemu Yoongi lagi setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu. Mereka mungkin terkadang masih chating tapi tak begitu sering, hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Jimin membuang nafas panjang, mencoba membuang rasa gelisahnya.

"Ini membuatku gelisah! Fiuh,,, oppa akan tinggal disini. Satu rumah denganku?"

Jimin membalikan badan jadi tengkurab. Ia meredam teriakannya ke dalam bantal lalu memeluk bantal itu kencang. Jimin merasa ia belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Yoongi akan di rumahnya, berada satu atap dengan pria yang Jimin sukai. Jimin merasa seperti mendapat nilai sempurna begitu saja. Ia masih terkejut. Jimin melihat foto masa kecilnya dengan yoongi. Jimin mengambil foto mereka yang selalu terletak dimeja belajar. Jimin menatap foto tersebut sambil tersenyum lalu Jari telunjuknya ia mainkan di foto wajah Yoongi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku masih menyukai oppa?"

Jimin memeluk foto tersebut dan tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata untuk melihat bayangan wajah Yoongi di dalam otaknya.

"Oppa~!" Jimin memanggil Yoongi dalam khayalan.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

BTS, GOT7, BEAST

Jika ada 1 sampai 5 bintang, berapa bintang yang akan Readers beri sejauh ini? dan tolong beri alasan.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan. Ingat ya! Kritik dan disertai saran. Kalau mau ngasih kritik pedas tanpa saran boleh-boleh aja, tapi Yoo akan abaikan. LOL.

* * *

siapa yang download FFN dari Playstore? kalian tau gif monyet lucu lg ngetik pas loading? Fikiranku melayang bahwa author ffn itu monyet ha ha ha dan aku ngerasa jadi monyet yang lagi ngetik buat share ff ke reders. (Ngelantur Mode on)

* * *

see you guys later.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Stasiun kereta Daegu.

Seperti kata kepala sekolah, Yoongi diterima tapi ia tetap harus mengurus data mahasiswa dan baesiswa penuhnya. Yoongi sangat pintar sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari Institut. Hari ini Yoongi akan pergi ke Ansan dan menetap disana. Jinyoung dan Yieun mengantar anak mereka satu-satunya itu ke stasiun. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi akan pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan begitu lama, dan jinyoung merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan puteranya. Jinyoung memberikan sebuah dompet pada Yoongi.

"Ada uang di dalamnya. Kodenya hari ulang tahun Jimin. belilah sepeda Jika kau mau." Jinyoung meneteskan air mata lalu menghapusnya. "Eoma akan sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu. Tapi, kenapa kodenya harus ulang tahun Jimin?"

"Agar jika Jimin ingin jajan darimu kau bisa memberikannya!"

"Ini bisa membuat orang lain salah faham."

"Salah faham apanya. Kami semua tau hubunganmu dengan Jimin"

Yoongi bengong menatap dompet barunya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud ibunya. Tapi ia tak bisa menolaknya.

"Keluarga kita dan keluarga Park bersahabat sejak lama. Kami sangat dekat dan aku harap kau bisa menjaga hubungan baik keluarga kita. Aku tau kau pria yang bertanggung jawab. Aku percaya kau tak akan merusak fikiran polos Park Jimin."

Plak!

Jinyoung memukul lengan suaminya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Yoongi walaupun suka berkelahi tapi dia tidak mesum sepertimu."

"Mesum sepertiku? Cham..." Yieun membuang muka lalu menatap puteranya. "Kau faham maksud appa. Jaga dirimu!" Yieun hanya menepuk pundak Yoongi, membiarkan puteranya mandiri.

"Aku mengerti Appa. Aku pergi."

Yoongi hanya mengiyakan, ia memang mengerti maksud ayahnya. Yoongi sudah dewasa dan bagaimapun Yoongi adalah lelaki normal. Berada satu rumah dengan wanita yang ia sukai tentu imajinasinya sebagai lelaki akan menjadi liar. Yoongi masuk ke dalam stasiun setelah mencium kening ibunya. Jinyoung terus menatap puteranya. Ia menghapus air matanya lalu bersandar pada pundak suaminya.

"Anak kita satu satunya sudah mandiri. Aku akan sangat merindukannya."

Cup

Jinyoung mendorong suaminya begitu merasakan kecupan di bibirnya. "Yack! Kau mesum. Ini tempat umum."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Ini kesempatan kita untuk berduaan lagi setelah sekian lama."

Jinyoung memukul dada Yieun. Ia berencana memukuli suaminya untuk hukuman karena bisa-bisanya bahagia sementara anaknya pergi. Tapi keramaian membuat Jinyoung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Akan kubalas kau nanti."

"Show me!" ucap Yieun tersenyum penuh maksud. Sepertinya arti kata 'balas' berbeda dengan apa yang dimaksudkan isterinya. Ia berfikir isterinya akan membalas ciumannya nanti.

...

Jimin memakai dress pink, wajahnya sudah dihiasi riasan, dan sepatu flat berwarna pink menghiasi kakinya. Jimin berkaca, memutar badannya kiri kanan untuk memastikan ia benar-benar sempurna.

"Noona bukankah kau berlebihan?!"

Senyum Jimin hilang ia berbalik menatap adiknya yang sudah ada di pintu menatapnya dengan poker faceya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Ibu menyuruhku memintamu cepat turun. Yoongi hyung sudah dalam perjalanan dan lebih baik kalau kita menunggunya dari pada dia harus menunggu kita."

"Baik paman! Aku mengerti."

"Aku berkata ini karena aku peduli padamu noona. Pakailah pakaian biasa. Kita hanya akan menjemput Yoongi hyung bukan mengantarmu berkencan dengannya."

"Aku mengerti! Keluar sana!"

Woozi keluar. "Aish bocah itu seperti orang tua yang cerewet."

...

"Aigoo! Lihat Jimin kita yang manis. Bukankah ini adalah hari besar?! Mengapa kau mengenakan jean hm?"

"Harusnya kau memakai mini dress!"

"Eoma! Apa berhenti menggodaku!"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaanku? Maksud appa?"

"Bertemu kembali dengan oppamu, dan bahkan tinggal satu atap dengan Oppamu!"

"Appa. Aku bilang jangan menggodaku!"

"Pasti dia senang sekali. Ingat! Jika Yoongi disini kau jangan menempelinya terus."

"eoma!"

"Jangan merayunya juga. Aku tak ingin kau hamil sebelum lulus"

"APPA!"

Doojoon menatap isterinya yang tak senyum. "Kau mengotori otak park Jimin!"

"U maaf!"

"Ish Appa kau menyebalkan."

Sepanjang jalan Doojoon dan Yoseob menggoda Jimin, sedangkan woozi hanya diam mendengarkan earphone.

...

Stasiun Ansan.

Yoongi membaca pesan dari Doojoon bahwa mereka akan sedikit terlambat karena macet. Yoongi hanya bisa memaklumi, ia tak peduli dengan keterlambatan mereka, Yoongi hanya merasa sedikit gerogi akan bertemu Jimin.

Suara pemberitahuan stasiun berikutnya sudah berbunyi, ini adalah pemberhentiannya. Yoongi bersiap-siap dengan tas ransel dan kopernya. Begitu sampai orang-orang mulai keluar, Yoongi berjalan agak santai, dan begitu menginjak lantai stasiun seseorang menabraknya hingga koper Yoongi terpental agak jauh.

"OMO! Mianhae!"

Pria tinggi itu lari mengambil koper Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, Aku sungguh tak sengaja!"

"Tak apa!,,, SIA?"

Tanya Yoongi itu melihat brosur yang dipegang pria itu.

"Ya! Aku diterima disana dan sedang membaca mapnya."

"Aku juga baru diterima disana!"

"Benarkah? Sungguh kebetulan! Aku Kim Namjoon. Jurusan Komposisi musik. Kau bisa memanggilku RapMon atau Rap Monster."

"Min Yoongi! Kalau begitu kita ada di bidang yang sama."

Mereka berjabat tangan dan tersenyum.

"Waaahhhh... sungguh kebetulan. Kau akan kesana Jugakan. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi bersama!"

"Aku dijemput kerabat. Aku baru akan ke SIA besok."

"Sayang sekali! Kala begitu sampai ketemu di kelas nanti."

"Ya sampai bertemu di kampus."

Rapmon keluar stasiun dan langsung memanggil Taxi. Begitu Rapmon pergi mobil keluarga Park datang. Yoseob dan anak2nya keluar sementara Doojoon pergi memarkirkan mobil lebih dulu.

Yoseob menelfon Yoongi dengan kebingungan. Sementara Jimin sedang bertatapan dengan mata seseorang yang telah lama ia rindukan. Hanya beberapa detik mereka terpaku, menatap satu sama lain. Hanya dua tahun, banyak sekali yang berubah. Yoongi semakin terlihat tampan dan Jimin, Yoongi melihat Jimin seperti kuncup bunga yang sedang mekar.

"Eoma itu!"

Ucap Woozi pada ibunya begitu melihat Yoongi. Yoseob menarik Jimin, membuat lamunannya buyar. Mereka berlari kecil menuju kursi tunggu diamana Yoongi berada.

"Yoongiah Mianhae! Aku tak mengerti kenapa tadi macet. Apa kau menunggu cukup lama?"

"Tidak. Aku baru akan duduk dan kalian datang." Yoongi membungkuk memberi Yoseob hormat "Lama tak bertemu Yoseob Ajungma!"

Yoseob mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan sayang.

Mata Yoongi melirik Jimin, ia tersenyum menatap gadis yang tampak malu ia pandang. Tak sabar ingin menyerap sari madunya jika bunga itu telah mekar, begitulah ketika kumbang telah jatuh cinta pada sekuncup bunga yang indah dimatanya.

"Lama tak jumpa. Jiminie!"

Jimin bahkan menahan nafasnya ketika ditatap seperti itu. "m! Lama tak jumpa. Oppa!"

"Hanya itu?! Bukankah biasanya setiap bertemu kalian berpelukan?"

Jimin menatap horror ayahnya. Mereka memang akan berpelukan setiap kali bertemu. Tapi itu dulu, sewaktu Jimin dan Yoongi masih kecil. Sekarang mereka tak sedekat dulu, dan perkataan ayahnya membuat moment pertemuan mereka jadi semakin canggung. Ayah dan ibu Jimin selalu membahas mengenai kedekatan mereka kala kecil. Orag tua Jimin bukan membahas kebiasaan yang membuat Jimin dan Yoongi tersenyum tapi kebiasaan mereka waktu kecil yang tak pantas dibahas ketika mereka sudah dewasa. Seperti, mandi bersama, tidur bersama, dll. Mungkin itu wajar ketika mereka kecil tapi sekarang, mereka tak mungkin berbagi ciuman mengingat usia dan gender mereka. Bahkan makan malampun Jimin dan Yoongi hanya bisa saling diam karena canggung.

.

Yoongi masuk ke kamar barunya. Kamar barunya cukup luas, terletak di lantai bawah dekat dengan ruang tamu. Yoongi membuka lemari lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Yoongi tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu mengingat wajah Jimin sekarang. Jimin bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil yang manis seperti dulu, Yoongi melihat Jimin menjadi sosok gadis remaja yang menawan. Jimin sudah matang dan semakin terlihat cantik. Yoongi mengingat kembali perubahan wajah Jimin dan ia semakin menyukai gadis itu. Yoongi berbaring setelah merapikan barang-barangnya.

' _Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku begini Park Jimin.'_

Suasana berbunga-bunga juga mengisi energi kamar Jimin. Gadis itu sedang duduk di meja belajar, mengerjakan tugas dengan mudah sambil memikirkan Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan menompang dagunya. Ia kembali mengingat wajah Yoongi yang semakin tampan, senyum Yoongi yang semakin manis, serta kemeja blue navi yang membuat Yoongi terlihat semakin keren.

"Oppa semakin tampan" Jimin menghela nafas dan memegang dadanya. Jantungnya tak stabil semenjak di stasiun. _'Dan aku semakin menyukai oppa!'_

...

-Yasto-

...

Bip bip bip bip

Suara alarm di kamar Jimin berbunyi membuat gadis itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Jimin melirik meja dan mematikan alarmnya. Sudah pukul lima dan Jimin harus bersiap-siap. Jimin bukanlah gadis pemalas, begitu bangun ia merapikan tempat tidur lalu pergi mandi. Setelah merapikan seragamnya barulah Jimin memeriksa jadwal pelajarannya hari ini. Mengecek setiap tugas sudah ia selesaikan dengan benar atau belum, setelah siap, barulah Jimin turun untuk membantu eomanya membuat bekal.

"Pagi eoma!"

"Pagi manis!"

Melihat rumput laut Jimin langsung meletakan tasnya di kursi lalu menyiapkan Nasi. "Biar aku yang buat."

"Ne! Terimaksih sayang!"

Sementara Jimin membuat nasi kepal, Yoseob menggoreng sosis dan merebus sayuran. Jimin adalah gadis yang baik dan rajin. Yoseob sangat bersyukur memiliki anak perempuan seperti Jimin. Gadis yang sangat membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas rumah. Yoseob tak pernah meminta bantuan Jimin, tapi puterinyalah yang akan tiba-tiba muncul sendiri untuk membantunya, dan membuat pekerjaannya terasa lebih ringan.

"Hari ini jadwal club dancemu kan? Kau akan pulang malam lagi?"

"Ne! Kami harus menang, terlebih Sungjae sunbaenim akan fokus dengan ujian akhirnya. Maka kemungkinan akan ada pergantian ketua."

"Semoga kau menjadi ketua klub berikutnya."

"I wish!"

Doojoon turun dari tangga bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu Woozi menyusul di belakang Doojoon.

"Morning Honey! Waaah! Lihat dua bidadari disana, begitu menyilaukan saat menyiapkan sarapan di dapur."

Doojoon melihat Yoongi dan langsung merangkul pundak pemuda itu. "Bukankah wanita yang pintar memasak memiliki daya tarik yang lebih? Jimin cantik ketika di dapur bukan?"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar apa yang Doojoon katakan. Yoongi tau ayah Jimin itu sedang menggodanya. "Jimin selalu terlihat cantik."

"Ohooo! Kau dengar itu Park Jimin? 'Jimin selalu terlihat cantik' ha ha ha. Aku tak tau kau pria yang pintar merayu Yoongi-ah!"

"Appa jangan menggodaku! Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Yoseob menyenggol lengan puterinya ikut mengolok-olok puterinya "Dia memujimu cantik."

"eoma hentikan!"

"Lihat wajah gadis itu. bahkan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya karena malu."

"Itu karena Appa menggodaku!"

"Aku yang menggodamu? Bukankah yang bilang kau selalu terlihat cantik itu Yoongi?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum padanya. Jimin kembali tersipu.

"Aigooo! Jimin bahkan tak bisa menatap senyuman yang diberikan oppanya."

"Appa diam! Jangan membuatku semakin malu."

Woozi yang mendengar orang tuanya menggoda kakak perempuannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pagi yang selalu berisik di keluarhga Park adalah hal yang tak pernah membuat Woozi mengerti. Meskipun ia adalah bagian keluarga Park yang ramai, entah kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehebohan keluarga mereka.

Jimin sarapan dengan cepat karena tak tahan dengan appanya yang terus saja menggodanya dengan Yoongi. Jimin keluar rumah dan buru-buru menuju halte bus. Jimin hanya ingin menjauh dari rumah secepatnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat Yoongi jika appanya terus menggodanya seperti itu.

"Memalukan sekali!"

Jimin duduk dan ketika ia menoleh, ia tercekat melihat Yoongi yang ada disampingnya. "Oppa?"

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan oppa disini?"

"Sejak aku mengikutimu keluar rumah!"

"E?"

"Aku akan ke institut dan kita searah bukan?"

"Iya."

Pagi hari bis selalu penuh sehingga ia dan Yoongi harus berdiri. Saat bis jalan Jimin kehilangan keseimbangan dan Yoongi memegang lengan Jimin agar tak terjatuh.

"hati-hati!"

Bis di dominasi oleh siswa Danwon, dan halte berikutnya adalah tempat dimana Taehyung menunggu bis. Jimin bisa melihat sahabatnya itu mencoba masuk, ia ingin memanggil Tae tapi ia merasa bis semakin mecekiknya, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi semakin menempel. Wangi parfum Yoongi bisa Jimin cium di jarak yang sedekat itu. Jimin hanya diam di dekat Yoongi sampai halte berikutnya penumpang semakin berdesakan.

"Apa bus selalu penuh seperti ini?"

"Ne!"

Yoongi melihat pria di dekat Jimin semakin menempel pada Jimin. Bagi Yoongi itu bukanlah hal baik. Yoongi menoleh ke dibelakang dan melihat gadis yang berseragam sama seperti Jimin. Yoongi menukar tempatnya berdiri dengan tempat Jimin. ia tak mungkin membiarkan Jimin bersentuhan dengan pria yang tak dikenal. Bisa saja orang yang kini dibelakangnya itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya diam dengan perlakuan Yoongi, ia tau maksud yang oppanya lakukan saat menukar tempat.

"Gumawoyo!"

"Apa selalu seperti ini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Inikan bus!"

"Jam berapa pelajaranmu berakhir?"

"Entahlah! Mungkin agak malam. hari ini aku ada latihan!"

"Kabari oppa sejam sebelum latihanmu berakhir."

"weo?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu! Apa lagi!"

Lipatan muncul di kening Taehyung ketika melihat Jimin sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria. Taehyung yakin pria itu adalah Min Yoongi. Seorang pria yang sering Jimin ceritakan, dan Jimin idamkan. Taehyung terkikik melihat kuping Jimin yang terlihat merah. Begitu sampai di halte depan sekolahnya, Taehyung turun lebih dulu karena ia memang berdiri dekat pintu, ia tak langsung masuk tapi diam di dekat papan reklame halte. Tangannya ia lipat sembari menunggu sahabatnya, ia sangat siap untuk menggoda seorang Park Jimin. Ketika gadis yang ditunggu taehyung Turun, Mata mereka bertemu. Jimin tersipu ketika melihat Taehyung yang memincingkan matanya penuh maksud.

"Aigoo! Lihat siapa pria tampan di bus yang mengobrol sangat dekat sampai hampir berciuman?"

"Sttt! Aku sudah cukup diolok-olok oleh appaku. Jantungku sudah tak stabil kau jangan membuatnya semakin tak karuan."

"Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang terjadi di rumahmu?" Taehung membuka mulutnya lebar begitu menemukan fakta tentang berbagai kemungkinan dalam otaknya "Jangan katakan kamarnya bersebelahan denganmu."

"Aku juga berharap begitu tapi, kau tau sebelahkukan kamar Woozi. Jadi Oppa tinggal di lantai bawah."

"itu bagus!"

"Apanya yang bagus!"

"Kalau kamar kalian berjauhan, itu menjauhkan kau dari tindakan tidak bermoral."

"Yack! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Kau tidak boleh hamil sebelum lulus!"

Taehyung mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mengolok-olok Jimin lalu berlari. Jimin yang geram tentu mengejar sahabatnya. Ia berencana memukul kepala kotor gadis chic bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Yack! Kim Taehyung Kemari kau bocah!"

...

Seoul Institute of Art _

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan formulir registrasi ulang"

"Benar disini! Kau ambil regular atau jalur khusus?"

"Khusus!"

"Apa kau membawa formulir pendaftaran dan slip pembayaranmu?!"

"Ya! Ini!"

"Tunggu sebentar ne!"

"Baik!"

BRUK

"Aw!"

Mendengar keributan Yoongi melirik sumber suara tersebut. Disana seorang gadis terjatuh dengan tumpukan map berserakan di sekitarnya. Yoongi tentu saja tak diam, ia mendekati gadis itu dan membantunya memungut buku jurnal yang berserakan dilantai. Yoongi menaling gadis itu berdiri dan ia bisa melihat heels patah gadis itu.

"Aw!"

"Duduklah disana!"

Yoongi mengalungkan tangan gadis itu ke pungdaknya untuk memudahkan gadis itu berjalan. Begitu Yoongi membantu gadis itu duduk, barulah Yoongi memberikan buku-buku yang ia pegang pada gadis itu.

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Kau terkilir!"

"ne!"

"Jika kau mengizinkan!"

Yoongi menunjuk kaki gadis itu, meminta izin untuk menyentuh kakinya. Gadis itu mengerti dan mengangguk saja.

"Ini akan sakit! Kau tahan ya!"

Yoongi melepas sepatu gadis itu. Yoongi memutar pergelangan kaki gadis itu perlakan dan gadis itu mulai meringis kesakitan.

"a- appo! Aku tak yakin bisa menahan sakitnya."

Crek

"A!"

Gadis itu teriak lalu mengigit bibirnya. Yoongi baru saja menarik pergelangan kaki gadis itu, dan membuat gadis itu meneteskan air mata dari manik indahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi melihat wanita yang memiliki aura sangat feminim seperi seorang dewi.

"Itu sakit sekali!" ucap gadis itu menahan tangis.

"Setidaknya itu tak akan membengkak! Kau masih tetap harus ke dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih!"

"Terimakasih! Aku Kim Seokjin! Kau mahasiswa baru?"

"Ne! Namaku Min Yoongi."

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu! Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"JINIE!"

Belum Yoongi menjawab, seorang laki-laki berteriak memanggil Jin dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ken!"

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja? "

"Aku terkilir! Ini sakit sekali!"

Pria bernama ken itu berjongkok membelakangi Jin. "Naiklah! Ayo kita ke dokter!"

"Tapi makalahnya!"

"Kita bisa urus nanti!"

"Andwe! Profesor Oh memintaku mengumpulkan semuanya dimejanya siang ini."

"Kalu begitu biar aku taruh kesana!" Ken melihat Yoongi "Nugu?!"

"Min Yoongi dia orang yang membantuku!"

"Min Yoongi imnida!" Yoongi menunduk memberi hormat pada pria bernama ken itu.

"Panggil saja aku Ken! Kau mahasiswa baru?"

"Ne!"

"Mengambil perogram apa?"

"Komposisi!"

"Waw! Maestro!"

Yoongi tersenyum

"Aku akan ingat namamu!"

Yoong mengangkat halisnya. Ia langsung teringat ospek. Ken pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih bengong tak mengerti.

"Dia ketua dewan mahasiswa Jurusan Musik, dan Aku wakilnya."

Yoongi diam, ia berfikir kalau pria bernama ken itu adalah kekasih gadis di depannya.

"Kau pasti berfikir ken pacarku bukan?"

Yoongi tersenyum canggung, seolah fikirannya dibaca.

"Ken dan aku sahabat sejak kecil. Kami sangat dekat sampai orang-orang menyangka kami pacaran."

Yoongi mengangguk, ia menunduk, menahan senyum. Ia mengingat hubungannya dengan Jimin yang juga sahabat sejak kecil.

"Min Yoongi hakseng!"

"Aku harus kesana!"

"ne! Terimakasih lagi!"

"Anio! Itu bukan apap-apa!"

Suara seorang petugas kemahasiswaan memanggilnya. Yoongi langsung berlari kecil menuju loket "Ini kartu mahasiswamu. Kartu kredit mahasiswamu bisa kau ambil di bank!"

"Terimakasih!"

...

Jimin mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian training ketika latihan. Saat Jimin hendak memasukan seragamnya ke tas, ia mencium sesuatu yang beda dari jas sekolahnya. Jimin menciumnya lalu otaknya merespon cepat bahwa itu parfum oppanya. Jimin ingat mereka tadi berdesakan di bis dan tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Maka parfum Yoongi pasti menempel dari sana.

"Jimin!"

"Ne ?"

"Hari ini aku ada les kau koordinasi latihan kali ini ya! Terimakasih!"

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab seniornya itu sudah menghilang dari lorong. Jimin cemberut, ia menutup lalu mengunci pintu lokernya. Seniornya itu mulai sibuk dengan ujiannya dan kini dia menjadi ketua yang sedikit tidak bertanggung jawab. Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Jimin mengkoordinasi latihan koreo tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah karena seniornya itu terlalu sering meminta bantuannya.

"Jika seperti ini harusnya aku langsung diberi jabatan sebagai ketua klub tanpa syarat."

Dengan malas Jimin berjalan menuju ruang latihan. Jimin sempat melihat Taehyung sedang berfoto bersama klub cheersnya. Mereka adalah segerombolan gadis chic dan Jimin bukan salah satunya meski ia dan Tae berteman.

...

Yoongi berjalan-jalan di kota setelah keluar dari bank. Ia berniat membeli sepeda seperti yang orang tuanya sarankan. Mengingat kejadian di bis yoongi memutuskan untuk membeli sepeda yang memiliki boncengan agar ia bisa membonceng Jimin.

"Aku ingin sepeda yang kuat dan bisa berlari cepat meskipun dipakai dua orang."

Begitu sang penjual menunjukan satu prodak terbaik yang mereka punya Yoongi tak pikir panjang. Ia tak peduli dengan harganya yang mahal, yang penting ia bisa membonceng Jimin dengan nyaman.

"Anda terlihat mementingkan kursi belakang sepeda, Apa anda membelinya untuk berboncengan dengan kekasih anda?"

"Anggap saja begitu"

"Bagaimana dengan tambahan aksesoris sepeda? Sebuah bantalan yang empuk untuk dipasang di kursi belakang?"

"Aku ambil itu"

...

"Guys! Sungjae Sunbaenim sedang ada jam tambahan dan dia memintaku mengkoordinasi tarian. So, lets do this!"

Jimin bengong di depan pintu mendengar penuturan Mei Qi. Jimin menatap ke lorong untuk membuang muka. Siang tadi Sungjae memintanya menggantikannya, Jimin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi sekarang,,, ia tak mengerti kenapa Mei Qi mengatakan dia akan mengkoordinasi latihan hari ini.

"Jimin-ah! Cepat masuk barisanmu!"

"Ne!"

Jimin meletakan tas dan langsung masuk barisan. Konsep dancenya ada mix akrobatik dan Jimin menjadi wings bersama Cheng Xiao. Dimana mereka akan melakukan salto saat flyer melakukan lompatan dari atas. Mei Qi adalah flyernya karena dia yang memiliki badan mungil dan dia mantan anggota cheer. Jimin dan Cheng Xiao saling pandang.

"Bagaimana bisa flyer mengkoordinasi semuanya?!"

Cheng Xiao bertanya pada Jimin dan Jimin hanya menggeleng. Memang benar, Flyer adalah kunci dari koreo dan butuh konsentrasi penuh. Bagaimana Mei Qi akan mengkoordinasi sementara dia di atas sana. Jimin hanya menggeleng dan geram dalam hatinya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sungjae yang mulai tak bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. Ia merasa terhianati hari ini. Hal yang pasti dalam kandidat terkuat dance mereka adalah Sungjae, Jun, Jimin, Cheng Xiao, dan Mei Qi. Hal yang semua orang tau Jika Sungjae turun maka hanya ada Jimin dan Jun yang akan menjadi penggantinya.

...

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi lebih kekuningan. Yoongi mulai siap dengan kameranya. Orang-orang sudah berdatangan dengan pakaian yang terlihat rapi. Jika orang-orang membawa kamera untuk selfie, hanya Yoongi disana yang mengambil gambar landscape. Sampai Langit menjadi gelap, lampu-lampu kota yang lebih terang dari bintang menyinari kota, Yoongi melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 06:02, harusnya Jimin sudah pulang. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Jimin.

Jimin sedang beristirahat. Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan setelah latihan adalah mereview gerakan, menonton video latihan dan mengoreksi setiap gerakan yang kurang dari setiap member. Merasa ponsel di tasnya bergetar Jimin melihat siapa yang menelfon, itu Oppanya. Jimin tersenyum. Jimin memasukan ponselnya dan pergi keluar untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Yoongi.

Jimin kau sudah selesai latihan?

Sudah tapi kami sedang mereview latihan dan biasanya akan lama.

Aku akan menjemputmu!

"Menjemputku?!" ' _Dengan apa?'_ Jimin teringat kejadian di bus. _'Oppa akan mengantarku dan melindungiku dengan cara yang sama seperti berangkat tadi? Ooooh Romantsnya.'_

Aku akan menunggu!

Jimin mencium ponselnya. Ia tertawa seperti orang gila, Jung yang melihat Jimin tertawa sendiri berfikir kalau Jimin sudah gila.

"Anggota klub tak akan memilihmu jika mereka tau kau gila Park Jimin."

Jimin menoleh melihat Jun. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam ruang klub dance. Jimin duduk lalu mendengarkan Mei Qi mengkoreksi masing-masing gerak tubuh angota klub yang terlihat kurang power. Jimin sebenarnya tak peduli, ia hanya ingin memikirkan oppanya. Saat pesan masuk dari Yoongi yang mengatakan ia sudah ada di depan sekolah Jimin, seketika meeting menjadi sangat lama.

"Baiklah! Hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Begitu kata-kata itu terdengar Jimin langsung memasukan botol minumannya ke tas lalu pergi. Tapi mengingat Jimin yang berkeringat, ia mencium tubuhnya sendiri dan mendengus. Jimin kembali lagi ke dalam gedung untuk pergi ke toilet. Ia tak bisa bertemu Yoongi dengan penampilan lusuh dan bau keringat seperti ini. Jimin mengeluarkan seragamnya.

"Tidak! Jika aku memakai seragam akan lebih aneh."

Jimin selesai latihan dance bukan les. Maka akan aneh Jika Jimin keluar dengan seragam sekolahnya. Menemukan lotion di tasnya, Jimin memakainya untuk mengurangi bau lalu ia merapikan rambutnya, dan setelah selesai barulah ia keluar. Langkah Jimin terhenti, senyumannya hilang begitu melihat tawa teman klub dancenya dengan Min Yoongi.

"Mwoya?!"

Yoongi berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum menatap Jimin. Jimin kembali melangkah dengan mood yang sedikit buruk. Ia ingin sekali menendang satu persatu teman seklubnya. Menyingkirkan mereka dari oppanya. Jimin menggandeng lengan Yoongi agar teman-temannya tau bahwa Yoongi miliknya.

"Oppa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak!"

"Oppa kami duluan ya! Sampai bertemu lain kali!"

"ne!"

'Lain kali pantatmu! Mereka menyebalkan! Berani sekali memanggil oppaku dengan sebutan oppa!'

"Kenapa mereka akrab sekali dengan oppa?"

"Tidak Tau!"

'Tidak tau apanya! Aku melihat oppa tertawa bersama mereka.'

"Ayo"

"Oppa sepeda ini?"

"Aku membelinya!"

"Oppa membelinya? Itulah kenapa oppa menjemputku?!"

"Oppa tak suka kau berdesakan seperti kemarin, jadi mulai besok kita naik sepeda ini bersama."

Jimin menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, agar tidak berteriak karena terlalu senang.

"Oppa!"

Yoongi memegang tengkuknya karena malu ditatap Jimin yang terlihat tersanjung dengan perlakuannya.

"Naiklah!"

"Ne!"

...

'Seobie Appa masuk rumah sakit.'

"Apa katamu? Berikan penjelasan lebih jelas!"

Doojoon menatap isterinya meminta penjelasan. Yoseob menjawab dengan gelengan kepala karena ia belum tau persis apa yang terjadi.

'Appa terjatuh ketika akan pergi memancing. Keadaannya kritis dan eoma juga sedang tak sehat karena shock. Bisakah kau kemari Seobie? Keadaan disini sangat kacau! Aku tak bisa menjaga eoma dan appa bersamaan.'

"Aku akan memberi tahu suamiku dulu!"

'Cepatlah kemari!'

"ne! Aku tutup telfonnya!"

'ne!'

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Appa Kritis dan eoma sakit. Eonie memintaku kesana bagaimana ini?!"

"Kalau begitu kita pergi besok pagi!"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?!"

"Aku bisa meminta cuti sehari."

"Haruskah kita mengajak Jimin dan Woozi Juga?!"

Doojoon terlihat berfikir. Membuat kedua anaknya izin dan melibatkan masalah keluarga dalam konsentrasi belajar mereka bukanlah kepurusan yang bijak.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Lagipula aku akan kembali dalam sehari sementara kau tetap disana."

"Kau yakin akan mengurus rumah untukku?!"

"Percayalah padaku sayang! Kita punya dua anak baik dan bertambah satu pria jenius. Kami bisa mengurus rumah dengan baik nantinya."

Meskipun ia membenarkan perkataan suaminya, tapi Yoseob masih khawatir untuk meinggalkan suami dan anaknya untuk mengurus rumah. Ia khawatir mereka akan mengalami banyak kesulitan karena tak ada Yoseob. Tapi ia tak punya pilihian. Ia harus pergi ke busan besok pagi. Meninggalkan anak-anaknya sendirian seharian di rumah.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Lama update ya? Maaf!

Kalian ngerasa ada yang aneh dengan Chapter ini. (Garuk-garuk kepala)


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

-Yasto-

.

.

"Mwo, harmonie haraboji sakit? Aku akan ikut!" tegas Woozi.

"Aku juga eoma!" kali ini Jimin yang memohon.

Yoseob mengusap rambut Jimin "Kaliankan sekolah! Lagipulan kompetisimu sebentar lagi Jimin."

"Besok aku tak ada ujian ataupun tugas jadi bolehkan aku izin aku juga ingin menjenguk haraboji." Woozi memegang tangan eomanya memohon.

Yoseob melirik Doojoon dengan tak enak hati. Tapi anak-anak harus sekolah jadi,, "Kita kesana hari sabtu hm?!"

Jimin menunduk cemberut. Mau tak mau ia harus mengiyakan. Lagipula ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan latihan klub. "Baiklah!"

"Aku ingin ikut."

Jimin melirik woozi yang merengek lalu menarik adiknya mendekat untuk ia rangkul.

...

"Appa hanya mengantar eomamu. Jadi appa hanya akan sehari disana. jangan khawatir. Lagipula ada Yoongi yang bisa menjaga kalian!,,," ucap Doojoon sambil memasukan koper isterinya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelah menutup bagasi Doojoon mendekati Yoongi dan menepuk pundak Yoongi. ",,,Aku titip anakku padamu. Calon menantu!."

Yoongi tersentak sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Argh appa ini benar-benar itu tidak lucu dan bagaimana bisa Yoongi oppa yang harus menjaga kami padahal Yoongi oppa tamu disini."

"Hanya sehari saja izin masa tak boleh."

Jimin mencoba protes lalu dibela adiknya.

"Aigoo. Kenapa anak-anakku jadi manja begini huh?!"

"Jika aku tak boleh ikut aku akan main game sepuasnya." Kali ini Woozi mencoba mengancam. Ia tak akan kehabisan cara untuk ikut ibunya.

"Andwe! Jangan berani-beraninya kau! Jimin jaga adikmu!"

"Aku latihan sampai malam!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi eoma!"

"Benarkah?! Kalau kau bukan anak kecil kau tak akan bermain di game center dengan permainan game usia sepuluh tahun."

"Aku memainkan game kelas berat noona! Argh pasti membosankan harus berdua saja dengan Jimin Noona!"

"Apa kau bilang huh? Kataka sekali lagi! Katakan!" Jimin yang kesal dengan hinaan adiknya memeluk Woozi dengan lengan kanan lalu menjitak adiknya dengan tangan kirinya.

"AAA"

"Aku akan menyiksamu selama eoma dan apa pergi. Jaga bicaramu manis!"

Woozi sekuat tenaga melepas pelukan Jimin dan menjauh dari noonanya. "Berhenti memanggilku manis. Aku ini pria!"

"Benarkah?! Coba sini aku lihat!" Jimin mencoba menarik celana Woozi dan Woozi menampiknya.

"Byuntae!"

Hubungan woozi dan Jimin memang tak semanis dulu dimana mereka selalu kemana-mana bersama. Semakin Woozi dewasa, anak itu semankin pendiam dan terliat sok dewasa, mungkin pengaruh dari sifat jeniusnya. Woozi menjadi menyukai ketenangan untuk konsentrasinya dan ia menjadi tak menyukai sifat kakaknya yang hyper itu. Tapi semua orang tau woozi memang sering berkata sinis pada kakaknya tetapi Woozi sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Sebagai putera lelaki keluarga ia merasa harus melindungi kakak perempuannya. Woozi mengakui noonanya itu manis dan ia sering mendengar bahwa pria jahat menyukai wanita ataktif seperti kakaknya. Maka dari itu Woozi tetap menyayangi dan tak pernah membiarkan kakaknya pergi sendirian jika sudah malam.

Sementara Jimin dan Woozi berdebat, Yoseob dan Doojoon berpesan untuk menjaga anak-anak mereka karena perjalanan mungkin akan lama jadi Doojoon akan pulang besok. Yoseob meminta Yoongi tak usah beli makanan karena masakan sudah ada di lemari es dan ada Jimin yang pintar masak. Yoseob mengatakan jika Yoongi ingin memakan sesuatu hanya tinggal minta pada Jimin untuk memasak untuknya.

"Anak-anak Jaga diri kalian huh!" Yoseob mencium anaknya satu persatu.

Sedangkan Doojoon merangkul Yoongi dan menepuk pundak pria itu. "Kalian anak-anak yang baik! Aku menyatakan Yoongi untuk mengambil alih rumah. Jadi Kalian semua harus bersikap baik pada Yoongi, dan mematuhi segala yang di katakan Yoongi. Arra?"

"Ne!"/"Ne!" ucap Jimin dan Woozi serentak.

.

-Yasto-

.

Sepertinya Yoongi serius akan mengantar jemput Jimin ke sekolahnya. Awalnya Yoongi sempat bingung karena ada Woozi yang masih Junior School dan ia berfikir untuk mengantar jemput Woozi juga, tetapi anak itu menolak habis-habisan karena ia merasa sudah besar dan akan malu jika masih di antar seseorang ke sekolahnya. Yoongi mengakui rasa tanggung jawab yang tersembunyi di balik sifat pendiamnya. Yoongi melihat Woozi seperti cermin dirinya dan Yoongi menyukainya.

"Akan aku jemput pada jam kemarin."

"ne oppa! Gumawoyo!"

Setelah memastikan Yoongi pergi Jimin langsung memegang pipinya. Ia merasa dewi fortuna mendukungnya dan hari-hari Jimin akan penuh keberuntungan karena Yoongi. karena di antar sepeda, Jimin tiba lebih cepat karena tak perlu lagi menunggu bis. Taehyung belum datang jadi Jimin hanya menunggu. Sampai jam pelajaran di mulai tapi Taehyung belum juga tiba. Jimin mengirim Taehyung pesan untuk segera masuk sebelum guru datang. Tapi belum ia mengirim pesan itu, Gurunya datang dengan seorang pria imut di belakangnya. Anak-anak memberi salam pada guru.

"Selamat pagi! Kalian kedatangan teman baru disini. Silahkan kenalkan namamu!"

"Aku Kim Jungkook. Salam kenal!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne!"

"Suruh dia menyanyi saem!" teriak seungri.

"Ah benar! Budaya disini adalah setiap siswa baru harus menyanyi di depan kelas."

Jungkook mengangguk dan mulai bernyanyi lagu 'If you' yang membuat seluruh kelas bersorak kagum, terutama para gadis termasuk Park Jimin yang kini menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Saat Jungkook selesai bernyanyi semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Wah! Kita memiliki teman seorang penyanyi terkenal disini. Kim Jungkook silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong."

"Ne"

Saat Jungkook melangkah beberapa gadi mendorong satu sama lain untuk pindah agar kursi sebelahnya bisa kosong. Jungkook yang bingung melihat kursi didepan Jimin yang kosong, tapi itu kursi Taehyung. Jungkook hendak meletakan tasnya kemudian Jimin mencegahnya.

"Ini meja Taehyung. Kau pilih meja lain."

"Ne!" Jungkook akhirnya duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Jimin.

"pst!" bisikan tersebut masih bisa di dengar Jungkook dan ia menoleh ke luar Jendela. Disana Jimin mengambil sebuah tas entah milik siapa tanpa sepengetahuan gurunya.

"Dimana Kim Taehyung?" Jimin tersentak untung saja ia sudah meletakan tas Taehyung di meja pemiliknya.

"Toilet saem!"

Bohong! Jungkook yakin orang bernama Kim Taehyung itu adalah orang yang tasnya dilempar lewat jendela tadi. Jungkook yang melihat Jimin penuh selidik lalu Jimin memberi kode Jungkook untuk tutup mulut atau mati dan Jungkook mengangguk. Tak lama pintu belakang terbuka menampilan seorang gadis chic yang cantik yang baru masuk kelas. Jungkook melihatnya, gadis dengan rambut blonde dengan perawakan yang skinny. Rok diatas lutut dengan seragam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Kim Taehyung berhasil membuat Jantung Jungkook tiba-tiba berdetak cukup kencang. Merasa diperhatikan oleh orang asing yang terlihat bodoh dimata Tauhyung, ia mencibir.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Tae pada Jimin.

"Murid pindahan! Kim Jungkook, dia memiliki suara yang bagus."

Ucap mereka berbisik-bisik. Taehyung melirik Jungkook lagi yang masih menatapnya. Taehyung menyibak rambutnya dengan tangannya. Kebiasaan Taehyung ketika kesal dan ia sedang kesal karena ditatap oleh pria yang terlihat culun itu. lain halnya Jungkook yang semakin terpesona melihat Taehyung menyibak rambutnya, itu terlihat sensual. Yang sekarang dalam benak Jungkook adalah cara untuk mendekati gadis itu.

...

Namjoon membuka akun sosial Institut dan menemukan nama Yoongi disana. Ia ingat Yoongi adalah orang yang ia temui di stasiun. Namjoon belum memiliki teman di kampus jadi ia memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Yoongi saja, kebetulan mereka sama-sama dari jalur khusus. Jenius akan berteman dengan jenius lagi, begitulah hukumnya. Masing-masing dari mereka akan mengelompok sesuai dengan hobi, pola fikir, kebiasaan dan lain-lain. Namjoon mengirimi Yoongi pesan dari media sosial untuk meminta nomor ponsel pribadi Yoongi dan mulai hari itu hubungan pertemanan mereka terjalin. Namjoon membicarakan mengenai orientasi mahasiswa dan Yoongi meminta Namjoon bersama saja. Orientasi memang minggu depan jadi sekarang ini para mahasiswa baru pasti sedang mengurus kepindahan mereka.

Merasa masih membutuhkan beberapa peralatan kebutuhan kuliah. Yoongi pergi ke Pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Membeli beberapa peralatan tulis dan tas. Ketika Yoongi melewati kedai makanan Yoongi merasa lapar. Ia belanja hingga lupa waktunya untuk makan siang. Saat Yoongi berniat masuk ke dalam kedai sushi ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang membuat tas belanjaannya Jatuh. Yoongi langsung memungutnya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap seorang gadis yang suaraya familiar. Yoongi berbalik dan Jin terlihat terkejut. "Min Yoongi?."

"Jin-ssi?"

"OMO! Kenapa kebetulan sekali?!"

Yoongi melihat dua kantong belanjaan besar berisi sayuran yang Jin bawa "Ya. Kebetulan sekali. Jin-ssi kau sendirian?"

"ne! Eomaku memintaku belanja. Hari ini kedai sangat ramai jadi aku membantu eomaku."

"Ini kedai milik keluargamu?"

"Ne! Masuklah! Akan aku berikan kau potongan harga sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Itu tak perlu."

"Itu perlu! A! Kau juga yang menolongku sehingga aku bisa cepat berjalan. Aku harus memberimu sushi gratis. Pilihlah kursi kosong yang ada. Aku harus membawa ini ke dapur dulu."

"ne!"

Yoongi melihat Jin yang masuk ke dalam dapur lalu ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari kursi kosong. Yoongi duduk dan pelayan langsung datang, dan Yoongi memesan makanan. Meskipun kedai sangat ramai tapi suasana cozynya membuat Yoongi merasa tenang, matanya berkeliling menyisir setiap detile Interior yang menarik baginya. Sampai seorang wanita tua dengan celemek datang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Hallo! Aku Ibu Jin. Kau teman Jin yang menolongnya waktu itu bukan?!"

"Ne! Apa kabar, Saya Min Yoongi!"

"Aigoo! Bukan hanya tampan tapi juga baik dan sopan. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?!"

"Eoma! Appa memintamu segera ke dapur!,,," bohong Jin untuk menjauhkan Yoongi dari eomanya. Jin membawakan pesanan jus milik Yoongi. ",,,Maafkan eomaku! Dia sering bertanya hal-hal yang sedikit aneh"

"Tak apa!" Yoongi makan sushinya dan menaikan halisnya.

"Bagaimana enak?"

"Ini sushi paling enak yang pernah aku makan. Bagaimana kau membuatnya?."

"Itu rahasia keluarga kami!"

"Benar! Ha ha ha."

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

"ne! Komplek 708."

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Apa?"

"Kalau begitu rumah kita berdekatan."

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana mungkin. Kalau begitu boleh aku minta nomormu? Akan bagus jika kita bisa berteman."

"Tentu saja! 010-********"

Yoongi misscall Jin dan Jin membuka ponselnya. Setelah melihat nomor Yoongi dilayar ponsel Jin Yoongi mematikan panggilan dan menyimpan nomor Jin di ponselnya. Jin melihat pelanggan datang lagi dan kedai semakin ramai.

"Aku masih ingin disini tapi aku harus membantu di dapur. Sampai bertemu di kampus. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah mulai kuliah. Mari kita makan siang bersama lain kali."

"Ne!. Terimakasih makanannya."

"Ne! Nikmati makananmu. Panggil aku noona saja hm?"

"Ne! Noona!"

Yoongi membalas lambaian tangan Jin sebagai tanda perpisahan. Yoongi tersenyum menatap kepergian Jin. Meskipun dengan celemek dan rambut terlihat berantakan, seniornya itu terlihat cantik, apalagi senyumannya. Mengagumkan dan indah, itulah image yang dapat Yoongi lihat dari sosok Kim Seokjin.

...

"Kalian tau aku sudah mulai sibuk dengan ujianku! Maka dari situ seperti biasa akan ada pergantian ketua klub baru. Jadi silahkan kalian tulis nama orang yang ingin kalian calonkan sebagai penggantiku. Masukan ke dalam kotak ini lalu setelah kompetisi kita berakhir, kita akan pilih lagi siapa yang akan menjadi ketua berikutnya."

Anak-anak mulai mengambil kertas dan mengisikan nama calon ketua yang ingin mereka calonkan.

Jun , Mei Qi dan Cheng Xiao yang ada di belakang Jimin mengintip nama siapa yang akan Jimin calonkan. Mereka berfikir Jimin akan menuliskan namanya sendiri seperti yang dilakukan mereka berdua tapi salah. Cheng Xiao dan Jun saling pandang. Jimin menuliskan nama Jun dan akhirnya Cheng Xiao dan Jun mengganti kertas untuk menuliskan nama Jimin. Mei Qi yang melihat itu menegur apa yang mereka lakukan tapi Jun menjawab bahwa mereka tak ingin hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan belajar dari Jimin untuk menjadi objektif. Lagipula baik Cheng Xiao maupun Jun mereka sama-sama tau bahwa Jimin memiliki sifat leadership yang lebih dibandingkan mereka berdua.

Semua anak-anak pulang dan beberapa senang dan ada juga yang cemberut mengenai hasil pemilihan tiga kandidat yang jatuh pada Jimin, Mei Qi, dan Jun. Jimin termasuk orang yang cemberut dengan pemilihan hasil tadi. Jimin berada di peringkat pertama diikuti Jun dan Mei Qi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa bukan Cheng Xiau mengingat kemampuannya lebih dari Mei Qi. Jun merangkul pundak Jimin saat gadis itu keluar gedung. Jun ikut cemberut saat melihat Jimin yang terlihat murung.

"Kau ada di peringkat 1 kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau tak ingin jadi ketua?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja Cheng Xiao. Bukankah harusnya di masuk?"

"Ingin aku beri tahu konspirasi rahasia?"

"Apa?" Jun memberi kode Jimin untuk lebih dekat, dan Jun berbisik. "Mei Qi pacar Taeyang dan salah satu dari member BIGBANG mengancam Sungjae untuk menjadikan Mei Qi ketua klub."

"Itu gila! Bagaimana bisa itu dilakukan? Apa kita akan membiarkan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya akan mendukungmu Park Jimin."

"Apa maksudmu mendukungku? Bukankah kita ini juga sedang bersaing?"

"Aku menyayangimu!" Jun memberi kecupan udara pada Jimin dan Jimin langsung mendorongnya.

"Sunbae kau menyebalkan!"

"Bukan sunbae tapi Oppa!"

Yoongi menegakan posisi dudukya saat melihat Jimin begitu dekat dengan lelaki. Yoongi penasaran dengan pria yang berani berbisik pada Jimin terlalu dekat itu. Jika dilihat dari sudut posisi Yoongi mereka seperti sedang berciuman dan itu berhasil menghancurkan mood Yoongi. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi langsung mendorong Jun menjauh lalu lari pada oppanya.

"Oppa kau sudah lama?"

"Hn!"

Jimin cemberut karena oppanya hanya menjawab dengan malas. Jimin fikir oppanya pasti sudah menunggu Jimin lama sehingga ia marah. Jimin hanya diam tak tau harus bagaimana, ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Oppanya dalam mood buruk karena dirinya.

"Oppa mianhae! Tadi ada pemilihan calon ketua klub jadi aku sedikit agak lama."

"Ayo kita pulang."

"ne" Jimin naik ke kursi belakang dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi. mereka pulang dengan Yoongi yang terus mendiamkan Jimin. Tak seperti kemarin yang penuh percakapan sepanjang jalan, sekarang Jimin bertanyapun Yoongi hanya menjawab seadanya. Sampai di rumahpun wajah Yoongi masih sama.

Saat Yoongi hendak masuk Jimin memegang lengan Yoongi.

"Oppa!" Yoongi berbalik dan menatap Jimin. "Oppa kau marah?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"ANIO! Bagaimana bisa oppa berfikir seperti itu?"

"Lalu siapa pria yang dekat denganmu sampai hampir berciuman tadi?"

"Ciuman? Siapa? Aku? Tidak!"

"Benarkah?" Yoongi hendak masuk lagi tapi Jimin menariknya lebih keras. "Oppa! Aku dan sunbae hanya berteman. Aku tak menyukainya sama sekali."

Kali ini otak Yoongi mulai jahil, sepertinya sifat jenaka Doojoon mulai mempengaruhinya. "Benarkah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Dia hanya sunbaeku bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya?"

"Lalu apa kau menyukai pria lain selain seunbaemu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja itu O,," Jimin menutup mulutnya hampir saja ia kelepasan bicara. Jika sampai ia mengucapkan bahwa ia menyukai Yoongi itu sama saja ia barusaja menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi. "Aku lapar. Aku akan siapkan makan!"

Jimin menerobos Yoongi yang berada di pintu karena malu. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Yoongi masuk dan melihat Jimin sedang membuka lemari es. Jimin berteriak memanggil Woozi tapi anak itu ternyata sudah makan malam lebih dulu. Benar! Woozi memang tak perlu menunggu mereka karena woozi pasti sudah lapar. Saat Yoongi menatap ke arah dapur lagi, ia melihat Jimin membuka ikatan rambutnya.

' _Bukankah wanita yang pintar memasak memiliki daya tarik yang lebih? Jimin cantik ketika di dapur bukan?'_

Kata-kata Doojoon tiba-tiba terngiang di benaknya. Benar! Wanita yang pintar memasak memang memiliki daya tarik yang lebih. Yoongi baru melihatnya hari ini. Bagaimana Jimin begitu fokus menghangatkan makan, dan Bagaimana rambutnya yang tergerai itu Jimin selipkan ke belakang telinganya. Itu sangat cantik. Ia bisa melihat sosok keibuan, sososk isteri yang sempurna dalam aura yang terpancar dari gadis itu. Saat Jimin mengaduk sup ayam Jimin melirik Yoongi dan mata Jimin langsung bertemu dengan tatapan Yoongi. Jimin yang salah tingkah tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh pinggiran katel dan ia langsung memekik panas.

"Ah panas! AW."

Jimin menempelkan jarinya ke kuping secara reflek. Tiba tiba tangannya di tarik seseorang sehingga Jimin menoleh. Ia tak tau sejak kapan Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul dan menyalakan air dalam keran untuk membasuh luka bakar Jimin. Jimin melihat bagaimana tangan Yoongi memegangnya dan bagaimana Yoongi begitu terlihat khawatir. Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang terlihat fokus pada jarinya. Itu hanya luka kecil, bukan luka bakar seperti tersiram air panas tapi Yoongi begitu terlihat panik dan Jimin menyukainya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yoongi berhasil membuat jantung Jimin berdetak kencang. Momen dengan oppanya dulu ketika mereka masih kecil, Jimin teringat kembali, dan Ia ingin momen bersama oppanya lebih banyak lagi. Seperti sekarang ini.

Blitz

Sebuah cahaya putih mengagetkan mereka berdua lalu Yoongi dan Jimin berbalik. Itu Park Woozi yang sedang mengarahkan kamera pada mereka berdua.

"Aku akan melaporkan tindakan mesum kalian di rumah pada eoma dan appa!"

"Mwo?"

Jimin langsung melepas genggaman tangan Yoongi dan mencoba merebut kamera yang adiknya pegang tapi Woozi anak yang lincah walaupun pendiam sehingga anak itu langsung lari. Woozi tak akan pernah membiarkan barang bukti jatuh ke tangan penjahat. Woozi lari ke dalam kamar kakaknya lalu Jimin mengejarnya. Ternyata itu jebakan. Woozi keluar dan mengunci kakaknya dari luar.

"Yack! Park Woozi!"

"Beri aku 50k won maka foto ini akan aku berikan padamu!"

"Kau bocah beraninya kau meminta suap sebanyak itu dariku!"

"Aku akan menguploadnya ke group keluarga kita. Oh! Ada Min ajungssi juga. Wah ini bisa jadi skandal besar."

"Park Woozi!"

"Sediakan uangnya dalam 10 detik. Aku akan menghitungnya dari sekarang! 10! 9!8!"

Sret!

Kamera milik Wooozi ditangan Yoongi sekarang. "Kau tak boleh memperlakukan kakakmu seperti itu!"

"Itu barang milikku hyung!"

Yoongi melihat hasil foto Woozi yang cukup bagus. Disana terlihat Jimin sedang tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan tangan Yoongi terlihat jelas memegang tangan Jimin. Jika saja orang yang tak tau apa yang terjadi foto mereka terlihat seperti sedang bermesraan di dapur. Yoongi menyukai hasil foto Woozi tapi akan berbahaya Jika orang tua mereka melihat ini. Mereka akan mengira bahwa Yoongi dan Jimin pacaran.

"Wah! Kau ternyata pintar memotret. Tapi kami bisa mendapat masalah jika foto ini diupload."

"kalian hanya akan dinikahkan!"

"Park Woozi kau gila!" Jimin berteriak dari balik pintu.

"Ayahmu memberikan wewenang rumah padaku kau ingat?"

Woozi terdiam dan membuang muka karena kalah telak. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap rambut anak itu.

"Nah! Sekarang buka kunci pintu kamar kakakmu dan minta maaf padanya."

Woozi membukanya lalu lari ke belakang Yoongi, Jimin yang hendak meraih adiknya di halangi Yoongi. Jimin terus mencoba menggapai Woozi di belakang Yoongi sampai ia tak sadar dadanya menubruk dada Yoongi berkali-kali. Lelaki normal mana yang tak akan terangsang dengan hal itu. Yoongi mencengram pundak Jimin dan memberi mereka jarak.

"Hentikan! Fotonya sudah aku hapus. Gantilah pakaianmu dan segera turun untuk makan malam."

"Awas kau Park Woozi!" ancam Jimin.

"Awas kalian jika berani bertindak mesum ketika tak ada eoma dan appa!." Ancam Woozi balik dan membuat Jimin kembali kesal.

"Ish!" Jimin mencoba meraih kaos Woozi tapi gagal karena tubuhnya dihalangi Yoongi.

"Jimin hentikan!" Yoongi mendorong Jimin halus dari tubuhnya. "Aku mohon!"

"Arra! Mian!" Jimin masuk lagi ke kamarnya sebelum memberikan death glare pada Woozi.

"Kau tak ada tugas?"

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya Hyung!"

"Bagus. Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu dan tidur!"

"Lalu membiarkan kalian berdua bermesraan di dapur lagi? 50k won!"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Itu disebut bisnis Hyung. Ini pertama kalinya aku gagal dalam berbisnis dengan kakakku! Kau harus memberiku 50k maka aku akan membiarkan kalian berduaan."

"Aku akan bahkan bisa memberimu 500k jika kau memiliki alasan yang baik untuk apa kau memakai uang itu?"

"Aku sedang menabung."

"Aku akan memberimu uang bekal setiap hari tapi sebaliknya kau harus mematuhi kakakmu, kau bisa?"

"Kalau itu,,, Mustahil!" Woozi merebut kamera di tangan Yoongi lalu segera masuk kamarnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menatap pintu anak itu sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Bagaimana anak kecil memiliki fikiran mafia seperti itu?"

...

Yoongi ke dapur dan menyiapkan menata meja dengan hidangan yang sudah di hangatkan semua. Jimin turun dari tangga dan segera duduk manis di depan Yoongi. Yoongi melirik Jimin dengan piama pink kebesaran yang bermotif bulan dan bintang seperti pakaian bayi. Wajah Jimin putih bersih, mata dan hidung yang indah, lalu ketika pandangan mata yoongi turun ke bawah disana ia bisa melihat bibir kissble Jimin yang menggoda. Ia masih dalam kondisi panas karena adegan tadi sekarang ia harus melihat bagaimana bibir Jimin yang terlihat menggodanya itu. Mata Yoongi melirik dada gadis itu sebentar, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana kenyalnya dada milik gadis imut itu tadi.

"Oppa kenapa kau tak makan?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Aku makan!" Yoongi menghela nafas lalu menyuap nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulutnya. Yoongi mencoba mengatur nafas sambil mengunyah makanannya, ia mencoba menenangkan sesuatu yang tegang dibawah sana. _'Ini tak akan bagus! Aku baru tiga hari disini. Sial!'_

...

'ha ha ha kau memang berotak mesum Min Yoongi!' ucap seseorang dibalik sambungan telfon Yoongi. Pria itu adalah Choi Yongjae, teman baik Yoongi.

"Dia bertambah cantik dan seksi siapa yang bisa mengira hal ini bisa terjadi? Aku memang tertarik padanya dari dulu tapi sekarang ini sialan.,,, Aku tertarik secara seksual padanya. Aku tak pernah berfikiran semesum ini dulu!"

'Kau sudah dewasa Min Yoongi. Itu wajar! Ani itu tak wajar. Seorang lelaki akan memiliki fantasi sejak ia SMP tapi kau tidak. Kau memiliki fikiran kotor di usiamu yang ke 19thn?. Apa kau tak normal?'

"Yack! Aku sudah pernah memimpikannya. Siapa yang kau bilang tak normal?."

"Hey. Mimpi basah bagi laki-laki itu wajar begitu juga berkhayal kotor tentang wanita. Kau memang memimpikannya tapi kau tidak berfantasi tentangnya. Kau ini lambat Min Yoongi. Apa burungmu sekarang mengecil?"

"Sial kau Choi Yongjae!"

"Tapi aku salut kau memiliki kontrol diri yang besar. Jika aku berfantasi aku akan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi."

"Kau menjijikan!"

"Itu normal bodoh!"

"Berfantasi dengan membayangkan dia di kamar mandi itu tidaklah normal."

"Ya tentu menjijikan bagimu karena kau bisa melakukannya langsung dengannya. Iyakan? Ha ha ha"

"Dia masih SMA sialan!"

"lalu kenapa? Seperti kau tak tau saja bahwa jaman sudah berubah. Angkatan High School kita saja hanya kau yang masih perjaka. Apa lagi anak sekolah sekarang, Aku Yakin hanya Jimin yang masih Virgin."

"Kau bukan memberi penerangan untukku tapi kau malah menjerumuskanku."

Yoongi menutup telfonnya dan tiduran di kasur. _'Apa membayangkan Jimin saat beronani itu tak apa?'_

' _Keluarga kita dan keluarga Park bersahabat sejak lama. Kami sangat dekat dan aku harap kau bisa menjaga hubungan baik keluarga kita. Aku tau kau pria yang bertanggung jawab. Aku percaya kau tak akan merusak fikiran polos Park Jimin.'_

Plak! Yoongi Yoongi memukul keningnya untuk membuatnya sadar. "Appa seperti peramal. Apa dia tau ini akan terjadi?"

Yoongi menghela nafas, mencoba mengontrol dirinya untuk menyingkirkan bayangan bibir dan dada park Jimin dari otaknya. Hari ini dia lengah dan ia mencoba mengambil tenaga dalam batinnya untuk menghadapi Jimin besok.

"Argh! Jika seperti ini hariku akan menjadi berat."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Yoo tiba-tiba dapat ilham pas lihat Jimin di suatu acara radio yang aku lupa namanya. Disana Jimin imut baget dengan baju yang terliht kebesaran. Asli disana dia cantik dan menggemaskan bangeetttt. Aku pengen kantongin dia ke dalam saku lalu bawa di pulang. Tapi ada Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya. Yoongi oppa sekarang punya Image Mr. Grey Gara-gara adegan Jimin Bondage di MV BST. Jadi aku agak merinding. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Bip Bip Bip

Click

"Hoam!"

Yoongi bangun dan langsung pergi ke dapur dengan malas. Hari ini dia harus menyiapkan makanan untuk Jimin dan Woozi. Tetapi sepertinya itu tak perlu, karena Jimin sudah ada di dapur. Menyiapkan segalanya dengan terampil sambil bersenandung kecil. Itu adalah pemandangan pagi terindah yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Tanya Yoongi mendekat.

"Jika oppa tak keberatan. Tolong ambilkan dua piring besar."

Yoongi mengambil dua piring seperti yang diperintah Jimin. Lalu ia memandang bagaimana Jimin menaruh telur gulung itu ke piring. Yoongi tersenyum, ia merasa kagum melihat Jimin begitu terampil.

"Bukankah masih ada telur gulung di lemari pendingin?"

"Itu hanya cukup untuk sarapan kita. Aku membuat untuk bekal. Hari ini Oppa akan ke kampus bukan?."

' _Dia bahkan memperhatikan jadwalku'_ "Ya! Ini hari pertamaku."

"Maka dari itu aku siapkan kotak bekal untuk oppa juga."

"Kau tak perlu repot Jimin-ah! Aku bisa membelinya disana."

"Eoma bilang masakan rumah lebih baik. Lagipula makan di luar itu boros."

"Ohooo! Seorang isteri sedang mengajarkan suaminya untuk hidup hemat. Kerja bagus puteriku! Kau memang calon isteri yang baik untuk Yoongi." Doojoon tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian kerjanya yang terlihat rapi. Menginterupsi moment manis Yoongi dan Jimin dengan candaanya.

"Appa kapan kau pulang?"

"Weo? Masih mengharapkan Appa belum pulang agar kalian bisa menikmati waktu berdua?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya. lalu mengabaikan godaan ayahnya, sedangkan Yoongi tersenyum lalu memotong telur.

"Bagaimana kabar Nenek Yang?"

"Fiuh... Segalanya tak baik disana. Nenek meminta kalian datang. Jadi hari sabtu begitu pulang sekolah kita akan kesana."

"Yes! Nenek akan baikan jika cucunya datang bukan? Biasanya nenek dan kakek akan senang jika kami kesana. Energi kami bisa membuat nenek bisa hidup seratus tahun lagi."

Yoongi menahan tawa dengan candaan Jimin.

"Kau juga ikut Yoongi!"

"Aku? Tapi,,, ini acara keluarga."

"Kau juga bagian keluarga kami. Apa yang kau fikirkan? Pokonya kau harus ikut."

"Baiklah!"

...

Hari orientasi mahasiswa, semuanya diminta kumpul di auditorium. Mereka berkumpul dan mendengarkan pengantar dari pemilik jabatan fakultas sampai rektor. Yoongi duduk di samping Namjoon yang sedang asyik curi pandang dengan seorang gadis yang sejak sebelum masuk gedung sudah memperhatikan Namjoon.

"Apa yang membuat wanita terus mencuri pandang padamu?!"

"Fashion!"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. Faktanya Namjoon tak sefashionable itu dengan gaya metro atau semacamnya. Semenjak awal mereka bertemu, Namjoon memakai pakaian yang Yoongi fikir kebanyakan lelaki pakai. Jeans, kaos, sepatu, dan jaket. Semuanya standar.

"Semua yang aku pakai bisa kau temukan di majalah fashion minggu ini. Itulah cara menarik perhatian wanita yang menyukai uang."

"Uang?!"

"Kau terlihat polos Min Yoongi."

Yoongi memincingkan mata, memberikan death glare pada Namjoon karena telah berani mengatainya polos. Ia tau maksud Namjoon itu wanita yang menyukai uang adalah wanita matre, tapi ia hanya terkejut dengan selera Namjoon.

"Easy dude! Aku bercanda."

Beberapa wanita telah meliriknya, Namjoon hanya perlu menunggu salah satu dari mereka mendekat dan terpancing lalu ia hanya perlu menjeratnya. Setelah upacara selesai Yoongi dan Namjoon keluar dan seorang wanita anggun mendekat. Seorang wanita yang Namjoon tak tau bahwa itu salah satu wanita yang terjerat olehnya. Yoongi terlihat sibuk melihat-lihat klub di kampus. Tetapi sebelum wanita itu mendekat ia tersandung kabel dan dengan sigap Namjoon maju beberpa langkah untuk menahan tubuh wanita itu, agar tak jatuh.

' _Trik lama! Tapi aku menyukainya.'_

"Terimakasih!" Gadis itu berdiri.

"Noona."

' _Noona? Yoongi mengenalnya?.'_

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi!,,," Jin mengeluarkan secarik kertas untuk diberikan pada Yoongi. ",,,Ken memintaku memberikan ini padamu."

Namjoon menghela nafas. Ia salah kira. Ternyata gadis itu memang bukan salah satu yang tertarik padanya.

"Apa ini?!"

"Formulir club musik. Kami hanya menawarkan. Ini adalah klub untuk pecinta musik klasik. Jika kau mau bergabung kau bisa mengisinya. Jika tidak,,, Kau tak perlu mengisinya. Tapi aku sarankan kau mengisinya."

Jin tersenyum dan lagi-lagi itu mempesona. Bukan hanya Yoongi tapi pria di sebelah Yoongi juga melihatnya. Bagaimana pesona seorang Kim Seokjin. Jin melihat pria yang menahan tubuhnya tadi agar tak jatuh.

"Kau! Aku Kim Seokjin. Kau mahasiswa baru jugakan?"

"Ne! Namaku Kim Namjoon."

Jin memiringkan wajahnya sedikit karena bingung. Ia merasa pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya, tapi Jin tak ingat. Tak menemukan ingatannya, Jin memutuskan mengajak anak itu ke klubnya saja. Tidak ada salahnya, mungkin saja Pria dengan lesung pipit yang manis itu adalah orang yang punya talenta lebih.

"Apa kau menyukai musik klasik?"

' _Jika ada wanita secantik dia di neraka, maka aku tak ingin masuk surga.'_ "Aku penggemar J.S. Bach."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan kami." Jin mengedipkan kedua matanya, Cirikhas Seokjin jika merasa lapar.

"Oh ya ampun. Aku hanya membawa satu formulir. Ah! Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan lagi untukmu!"

Lihat betapa laparnya Jin. Dia bahkan lupa untuk membawa formulirnya lebih.

"Tidak perlu! Kami yang akan kesana."

"Baguslah! Ikut aku!"

Namjoon dan Yoongi pergi mengikuti Jin. Mereka pergi ke stand klub bernama Musicla. Sebuah club musik klasik dengan Ken sebagai pimpinannya.

"Tapi ada tes kompetensi untuk masuk klub ini. Kami hanya akan menerima lima belas anggota baru tahun ini. Tetapi jika kalian rekomendasi dari ketua, aku yakin kalian memiliki kemampuan lebih."

"Mata Ken tak pernah salah melihat bakat seseorang."

Jin tersenyum menatap jari Yoongi. Jin bisa melihat kemahiran pria itu dalam piano. berikutnya, dua orang gadis datang dan mengambil formulir. Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan menyukai Bach dan Namjoon sadar itu adalah gadis yang bercuri pandang dengannya di Auditorium tadi.

"Aku juga sangat menyukai J.S. Bach. Aku Kim Namjoon!"

"Kim Namjoon?,,," Gadis itu terlihat tau sesuatu tentang Namjoon lalu ia menjabat tangan Namjoon. ",,, Aku Yuiko dan ini temanku Jia."

Mereka berkenalan dan seperti yang bisa Yoongi kira. Namjoon berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel gadis-gadis itu. Sedangkan Jin hanya mendengus melihat mahasiswa baru mulai bertingkah. Jin fikir Namjoon adalah pria super cool dan dewasa tetapi ternyata, dia hanya seorang cabul.

...

"Kencan buta? Kapan?"

Jimin dan Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung yang sedang menelfon.

"Ya aku ikut. Itu terdengar menyenangkan."

Jimin dan Jungkook kini saling pandang. Setelah Tae tutup telfonnya, Jimin mendekat.

"Kencan buta? Bagaimana bisa anak shs ikut kencan buta?!"

"Aku ada kenalan, dan lebih bagus kalau aku bisa dapat pacar mahasiswa."

Jungkook cemberut. Jelas sekali itu menyinggungnya. Ia merasa sakit hati karena kemungkinan Taehyung menyukainya itu kecil. Taehyung menyukai pria lebih dewasa sedangkan dia lebih muda. Meskipun demikian, Jungkook masih tetap membukakan kaleng soda milik Taehyung agar gadis itu bisa meminum minumannya. Dengan acuh, Taehyung meminumnya tanpa ucaapan terimakasih bak ratu. Bagi Taehyung, lelaki cupu macam Jungkook tak lebih dari asisten atau pesuruhnya. Bahkan sekarang tas milik Taehyung sudah dibawakan oleh Jungkook. Saat mereka di ujung koridor melewati kelas sebelah, mereka di kejutkan oleh pembicaraan seseorang.

",,,, Singkirkan Jimin apapun caranya."

Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, Jimin terdiam dan mulai menguping yang diikuti Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Penilaian ini berdasarkan voting. Orang-orang akan curiga."

Jimin membeku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Itu adalah suara ketua klubnya, Sungjae.

"Putar otakmu. Buat dia tak lagi dipilih jadi ketua."

BRAK.

"Sungjae sunbaenim!"

Jimin sudah menerobos masuk dan menatap Sungjae tak percaya. Diruangan itu bukan hanya ada dua orang, tetapi anggota lengkap dari BIGBANG. _'Mei Qi pacar Taeyang dan salah satu dari member BIGBANG mengancam Sungjae untuk menjadikan Mei Qi ketua klub.'._ Jimin teringat kembali kata-kata Jun dan melihat buktinya. Bukan salah satu member tapi semua anggota BIGBANG. Mereka bekerja sama untuk mendesak Sungjae. Jujur Jimin juga takut, tapi harga dirinya lebih terluka. Jimin mengetahui dirinya akan dihancurkan dan dia tak bisa diam saja. Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin untuk diajaknya pergi, tetapi Jimin menampik ajakan Taehyung untuk pergi.

"Sportif. Apa kalian belum pernah mendengar kata itu? dan Sunbae. Aku tak percaya kau sepengecut ini."

"Kau diam saja. Ikut aku."

Sungguh sebenarnya, Sungjae hanya ingin menjauhkan Jimin dari BIGBANG. Sebuah kelompok kinka yang merajai kejahatan di SHS, mereka bisa melakukan apapun dan Sungjae lebih suka memutar otaknya daripada adu fisik. Ia tak ingin Jimin terluka fisik juga, setelah mendengar konspirasinya. Sungjae menyeret lengan Jimin keluar tetapi di koridor Jungkook memegang tangan Sungjae yang menyeret Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri bocah."

Sungjae mendorong Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong. Merasa mendapat tantangan, Jungkook maju untuk berkelahi tapi Taehung mencegahnya. Sejujurnya Taehyung takut akan ada keributan. Jungkook terlihat ragu untuk mematuhi perkataan Taehyung lalu Jimin menahan Jungkook.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya. Lagipula aku juga butuh banyak penjelasan."

...

Jimin duduk melamun di depan televisi, mengabaikan acara humor itu. Woozi yang turun dari kamarnya untuk mengambil kue di lemari pendingin, melihat kakaknya melamun. Ia merasa khawatir karena ia belum pernah melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

"Noona!"

Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap adiknya.

"Gwenchana?! Apa yang noona fikirkan?"

"o! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang memikirkan koreo tadi."

Woozi bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi. Ia sangat tau bahwa kakaknya itu sedang bermasalah. Woozi memutar otaknya, berfikir untuk mencari tahu.

"Eoni temani aku membeli ice cream."

Jimin beranjak dari kursinya. "Ya."

Woozi tersenyum melihat senyuman kakaknya. Woozi menyayangi kakakknya dan ia tak pernah suka melihat kakaknya bersedih. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin ice cream tapi ia merasa kakaknyalah yang butuh. Karena mood seorang Park Jimin akan baik jika memakan ice cream, dan setelah itu Woozi akan menanyakan apa masalah yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

...

Acara orientasi mahasiswa baru SIA berakhir. Semua mahasiswa baru mulai berhamburan keluar gedung untuk pergi ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Yoongi yang menuju keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat muak menatap seseorang di depannya. Dia sedang menatap Kim Namjoon yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis baru. Yoongi menggeleng pasrah, ia baru tau kalau teman barunya itu adalah seorang cabul yang suka sekali mendapatkan banyak nomor wanita. Begitu keluar pintu, Yoongi langsung berbelok menuju tempat parkir sepedanya. Ia tak harus mengucapkan perpisahan pada orang yang sedang sibuk menyusun masalah.

Yoongi menaiki sepedanya dengan cepat menuju gerbang, telalu fokus keluar hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia melewati Namjoon begitu saja. Membuat Namjoon terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Yoongi seperti pemain sulap. Ia tak tau kapan Yoongi mengambil sepeda karena, ia merasa Yoongi ada di belakangnya beberapa saat lalu. Yoongi keluar gerbang menuju jalan dan terkejut dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menginjakan kaki ke jalan. Beruntung Yoongi mengerem sepedanya. Jika tidak, Yoongi pasti sudah menabrak gadis itu.

"Aku fikir tadi tak ada kendaraan." Jin masih memegangi dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya yang kencang.

"Apa noona baik-baik saja?!" Yoongi ingat kalau mereka tinggal di kompleks yang sama. "Apa noona akan pulang?"

"Ya! Halte ada disana!" Tunjuk Jin pada tempat di sebrang jalan. Merasa berslah Yoongi berniat mengantarnya pulang. Ia melihat Jam dan ia yakin Jimin sudah pulang dan ia bisa membonceng Jin.

"Noona, apa kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang dengan sepeda?!"

Jin melirik sepeda Yoongi, ia tau sepeda Yoongi mahal dan ia yakin itu lumayan cepat. Jin mengangguk dan duduk di jok belakang. Jin kini bingung harus megang apa untuk berpegangan.

"Kau bisa memegang jaketku."

Seolah mengerti apa yang Jin fikirkan, Yoongi memberi arahan. Ini pertama kalinya Jin dibonceng sepeda setelah sekian lama. Ia pernah naik sepeda dan itu dulu ketika masih junior school. Jin teringat lagi masa lalu ketika ia naik sepeda dengan teman-temannya. Jin tersenyum karena Yoongi telah mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang indah ketika masa kecilnya dulu. Jin diam saja dibonceng, karena Yoongi terlihat fokus, dan Jin tak berani mengajak mengobrol karena takut mengganggu konsentrasi Yoongi menyetir. Sampai ia di koplek rumahnya, Jin melihat rumah tetangganya.

"Rumahku setelah dua rumah dari sini."

"ok"

Yoongi mengayun sepedanya lebih kencang dan lagi-lagi karena terlalu fokus Yoongi tak melihat apapun yang dilewatinya. Di sana woozi tak kalah acuh saat melihat Yoongi melewatinya begitu saja. Woozi menatap kakaknya yang sibuk dengan ponsel. Ia yakin kakaknya tak melihat Yoongi. Tetapi ketika kakaknya itu menatap ke depan jalan, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan memebeku di tempat. Jimin melihat seorang gadis turun dari sepeda Yoongi. Gadis itu dewasa dan sangat cantik, batin Jimin mengakuinya tapi ia tak menerima.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Sama-sama! Aku minta maaf tentang tadi. Aku hampir menabrakmu."

"Hey! Aku yang salah karena menyebrang tak hati-hati."

"Anio! Aku tadi sedikit mempercepat sepedaku jadi wajar jika noona tak melihatku beberapa saat sebelumnya."

Jin mengangguk. Itu sebabnya ia melihat Yoongi padahal beberapa saat sebelumnya jalanan sepi. Jin mengangguk.

"Mampirlah untuk minum teh."

Tawar Jin tulus. Mereka teman bukan, meskipun baru kenal tapi tak ada salahnya, terlebih mereka bertetangga. Jin hanya menjaga sopan santunnya karena ia sudah di antar pulang. Tapi sepertinya gadis lain menganggapnya genit.

' _Apa-apaan meminta oppaku masuk kerumahnya.'_

"Em,,, Mungkin lain kali. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Yoongi memeberikan gadis itu gummy smilenya, membuat Jimin meremas ice creamnya kesal. Jimin fikir senyuman manis Yoongi hanya miliknya. Ia fikir Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada Jimin saja. Yoongi pergi begitu saja setelah mendapat lambayan tangan gadis itu.

"Noona itu sangat cantik."

Jimin langsung menoleh pada adikknya kesal. Woozi hanya mengatakan apa yang ia lihat. Anak kecil itu selalu jujur. Hanya saja Woozi terlalu jujur hingga melupakan noonanya yang bisa saja cemburu karena merasa gadis itu lebih cantik dari dirinya. Melihat gadis itu masuk Jimin kembali melangkahkan kaki. Ia merasa penasaran dengan gadis yang di bonceng oppanya. Itu tempat Jimin dan ia tak suka jika ada wanita lain duduk di kursi belakang dengan memegang jaket oppanya seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Merasa cemburu, Jimin melemparkan ice creamnya di depan pintu gerbang rumah gadis itu. Woozi mendengus melihat tingkah kekanakan kakaknya. Woozi tau kakaknya mungkin cemburu tapi bukan berarti Jimin bisa membuang sampah seenaknya.

"Membuang sampah kesana tak akan merubahmu lebih cantik dari noona tadi."

Jimin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan adiknya katakan. Api sudah disiram minyak, Jimin merebut ice cram ditangan Woozi dan membuangnya ke tempat yang sama.

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku bertarung bocah?."

Woozi menaikan pundaknya dan kembali berjalan mengacuhkan kakaknya. "kekanakan sekali."

"Kaulah yang anak-anak."

"Ya tapi otaku lebih besar daripa punyamu."

Plak! Jimin memukul kepala Woozi, dan ketika Woozi hendak membalas Jimin sudah lari. Jimin kesal tapi ia tau kekauatan adiknya. Meski adiknya itu lebih pendek darinya tapi, Woozi tetap saja laki-laki yang bisa dibilang kuat. Ia takut adiknya akan memukulnya balik meski ia yakin Woozi tak akan memukul wanita seperti apa yang sering eomanya katakan.

...

Woozi masih mengejar Jimin sampai rumah. Tapi langkah Jimin terlalu jauh sehingga kakaknya lolos masuk ke kamar.

"Lihat saja besok Park Jimin."

"Hey! Hey! Apa lagi yang kalian ributkan?" Sela Doojoon yang baru saja keluar kamarnya.

"Noona memukul kepalaku padahal dia yang salah karena membuang sampah seenaknya. Aku hanya menegurnya dan dia memintaku diam sambil memukul kepalaku."

"KAU PEMBOHONG PARK WOOZI." Teriak Jimin dari dalam. "Dia mengatai otakku kecil." Ucapnya keluar dari kamar mencoba melapor kebenaran. Tapi kebenaran dimata Doojoon adalah kesalahan Jimin mengenai sampah.

"Apa kau membuang sampah sembarangan?"

"Noona membuangnya di depan pintu gerbang tetangga kita." Woozi melapor lalu pergi masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jimin yang kini dipelototi ayahnya.

"Kembali kesana dan bersihkan sampahmu!"

Jimin cemberut dan turun, sungguh menyebalkan hari ini. Berurusan dengan BIGBANG dan sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan sampah karena Yoongi. Saat kaki Jimin menginjak lantai setelah turun dari tangga ia melihat Yoongi keluar kamar dan tersenyum padanya. Tetapi Jimin tidak dalam mood yang baik, karena sekarang ia mengingat senyum Yoongi pada gadis yag dibonceng tadi. Jimin tersenyum kecil hanya untuk formalitas membalas senyuman Yoongi lalu pergi keluar untuk membersihkan sampahnya.

...

Semenjak hari itu Jimin jadi jarang berbicara dengan Yoongi, dan Yoongi merasa tak nyaman dengan itu. Yoongi fikir ia melakukan kesalahan tetapi berapa kali Yoongi berfikir ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada gadis itu. Samapai semuanya masuk mobil dan berangkat, Yoongi mendapat kesempatan duduk disamping Jimin di kursi belakang karena Woozi ingin di depan. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Jimin pesan.

'Apa kau marah padaku?'

Jimin membacanya dan melirik Yoongi. ia membalasnya 'Tidak'

'Kau terlihat diam belakangan ini.'

'Aku sedang tak mood.'

Yoongi menatap ponselnya lagi. Ia yakin Jimin aneh dan mendengar jawaban Jimin, Yoongi berfikir tentang apa yang banyak lelaki keluhkan tentang mood permpuan yang sedang datang bulan. Yoongi kini tak berani berkata apapun lagi jika memang itu benar.

Perjalanan cukup jauh hingga membuat Jimin dan Woozi tertidur. Yoongi yang merasa dirinya terjaga menatap Doojoon yang terus menyetir. Doojoon baru saja ke soul beberapa hari lalu dan sekarang sudah kembali lagi ke busan. Yoongi fikir pasti Doojoon lelah.

"Paman. Aku bisa menyetir jika kau lelah."

"Paman suka mengemudi. Terimaksih tawaranmu." Doojoon tersenyum dan melihat Jimin tertidur, otak jahilnya bekerja. Melihat tikungan, Doojoon membelok sekaligus tapi hati-hati hanya agar kepala Jimin terjatuh di pundak Yoongi. Naas, Doojoon salah perhitungan. Bukan kepala Jimin yang bersandar di bahu Yoongi, tetapi wajah Jimin terbentur pundak Yoongi dan ia bisa mendengar putrinya merengek.

"Appa~" Jimin protes dengan cara Doojoon mengemudi, ia memegang matanya yang sakit.

"Maaf! Ada kucing tadi." Bohong Doojoon dan anaknya percaya.

Yoongi yang merasakan benturan keras tadi lalu menarik wajah Jimin untuk memeriksa mata gadis itu. Sepertinya Yoongi terlalu khawatir hingga melupakan jarak di antara mereka yang terlalu dekat. Hanya tinggal beberepa senti saja Jimin bisa mencapai bibir Yoongi, dan Jimin terkejut dengan pemikirannya. Jimin reflek mendorong Yoongi keras hingga Yoongi menabrak pintu mobil. Jimin lebih terkejut lagi dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Oppa!" Jimin menarik Yoongi mendekat dan menyatukan kedua tangannya memohon. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jelas sekali kekesalan terlihat di wajah tampan Yoongi. Setelah di acuhkan, sekarang Jimin mendorongnya padahal tadi dia hanya memeriksa apakah Jimin baik-baik saja atau tidak. Yoongi mengkhawatirkan Jimin tapi gadis itu sepertinya tak menyukai keberadaan Yoongi hingga mendorongnya seperti tadi.

"Oppa~!"

"Gwenchana! Kembalilah tidur."

Yoongi memerintah. Ia hanya ingin Jimin diam agar amarhnya tak keluar. Yoongi menyilangkan tangannya di dada lalu memejamkan mata. Pura-pura tidur untuk meredam marah. Melihat reaksi Jimin dan Yoongi, Doojoon ikut diam.

' _My bad'_ ucap Doojoon dalam hati, mengakui kesalahan yang telah ia buat tadi.

...

Merasa mobil menjadi pelan dan berhenti Yoongi bangun. Ia membuka mata dan melihat lampu mobil menyala. Yoongi menegakan badannya lalu melihat keadaan di luar yang sudah gelap. Doojoon mematikan mesin dan turun untuk membawa Woozi yang tidur ke dalam rumah. Yoongi ikut turun dan mengeluarkan koper mereka dari bagasi. Disekeliling rumah gelap, Tempat tinggal nenek Yang sangat terpencil dan Yoongi bisa melihat sawah terbentang di sepanjang jalan sekitar rumah nenek Yang. Yoongi membangunjkan Jimin agar gadis itu bisa segera masuk. Ia tak mungkin membawa koper-koper mereka ke dalam dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di dalam. Jimin bukannya bagun, dia justru berbaring di kursi mobil.

"Kita sudah sampai Chim. Kau bisa lanjut tidur di dalam."

Jimin tak bergeming, Yoongi yang gemas menarik selimut Jimin dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kancing baju Jimin yang terbuka. Yoongi membuang muka dan melempar selimut itu pada Jimin lagi. Tapi justru gerakan kasarnya Yoongi berhasil membengunkan Jimin. Jimin duduk dan dengan setengah sadar melihat sekeliling. Diluar semuanya gelap, menandakan waktu sudah berganti malam. Jimin menatap Yoongi yang pergi ke belakang mobil untuk menutup pintu bagasi tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun. Jimin merasa Yoongi masih marah atas perbuatannya tadi lalu Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang mengangkat kopernya. Jimin yang hendak minta maaf tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menempel di dadanya, Jimin melihatnya dan ia langsung berteriak. Jimin yang panik bukan membuang ulat yang menempel itu, ia malah mudur hingga punggungnya membentur mobil.

"Oppa!"

Jimin histeris menunjuk ulat yang mulai bergerak naik ke atas. Yoongi juga geli dengan ulat tetapi Yoongi memutar otaknya kemudian mencari ranting untuk membuang ulat. Ulat yang berjalan ke pundak Jimin itu Yoongi buang.

"Sudah pergi."

"huhuuu~ee Oppa tadi itu menyeramkan!" tanpa di duga lagi, Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu menyentuh leher belakangnya dan Jimin kembali teriak. Yoongi mengeceknya hendak membuang ulat itu, tapi ternyata itu bukan ulat melainkan jepit rambut berbulu milik Jimin yang terselip di bajunya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Bentakan itu kembali membuat Jantung Jimin tiga kali gagal jantung. "Ah! Bibik kau membuatku terkejut."

"Siapa pria ini?"

"Dia Yoongi oppa."

"Yoongi yang dulu sering bermain bersamamu?"

Hyunseung terlihat menilai dari kaki sampai ujung rambut. Menilai anak baik yang dulu bermain bersama Jimin, Kini telah berubah menjadi anak dewasa yang mesum. Ia tak percaya dan menatap lagi Jimin tetapi terkejut melihat kancing baju Jimin yang terbuka. Hyunseung memandang Yoongi nyalang. Ia tau betul siapa Yoongi tapi ia tak bisa menerima tindakan senonoh yang Hyunseung lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Jelas sekali tadi Yoongi menyibak rambut Jimin dan kepala Yoongi berada di lekuk celah leher Jimin. Mengingat pakaian keponakannya, Hyunseung memikirkan hal negatif yang dilakukan Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada keponakanku?"

"Aku? Membantunya membuang ulat."

"Membuang ulat? Apa kau mencari ulat itu sampai kedalam pakaian keponakanku?"

Jimin mengerutkan kening bingung dan Yoongi berbisik pada Jimin untuk menutup kancing bajunya. Jimin menunduk dan terkejut lalu ia membalikan badan untuk mengancingkannya. Sekarang Yoongi tau ada kesalah fahaman disini.

"Bibik ini tak seperti yang bibik bayangkan."

"Benarkah?! Lalu tadi aku berhalusinasi seperti melihat kepalamu di leher keponakanku? Apa kau tak tau keponakanku itu masih sekolah, dan kau beraninya bertindak mesum pada keponakanku."

"Mesum?! Anio! Bibik Yoongi oppa hanya sedang..."

"Aku tak ingin penjelasan lagi. Jimin masuk kedalam dan kau Yoongi, bawa semua barang-barang itu kedalam."

Hyunseung menyela perkataan Jimin, Demi apapun ia tak bisa menerima tindakan yang tidak bermoral dimanapun itu. Jimin masih SHS dan ketika dia melakukan sesuatu yang diluar apa yang seharusnya, ia takut Jimin akan merusak dirinya sendiri dengan membiarkan pria jahat seperti Yoongi, melecehkan dan memanfaatkan kepolosan Jimin untuk kebutuhan seksualnya. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh dalam logikanya melihat Yoongi adalah, bagaimana adiknya membiarkan pria seperti Yoongi tinggal dibawah atap yang sama dengan puterinya.

' _Apa Seobi dan Doojoon tak tau hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin?. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini semua terjadi, sebelum Yoongi benar-benar merusak keponakanku.'_

Hyunseung terus mengawasi tindak tanduk Yoongi di keluarganya, mencoba mencari bukti bahwa Yoongi melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh pada Jimin. Bahkan ketika Yoongi memberi koper pada Jimin ke kamarnya, Hyunseung terus saja mengawasinya. Membuat Yoongi risih dan kesal sendiri. Yoongi tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu, diawasi setiap saat dengan dicurigai tanpa bukti jelas. Tapi Hyunseung adalah bagian keluarga Min, itu berarti di juga orang yang harus ia hormati. Ini baru malam sabtu dan Yoongi akan disini setidaknya dua hari mencoba bersabar untuk menghadapi Hyunseung.

.

.

.

tbc

.

Sorry lama. Yoo terlalu fokus tamatin I like It.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **-Yasto-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang terlalu dingin menusuk kulit Yoongi di dalam selimut. Yoongi terbangun ketika Yoongi tak lagi kuat menahannya. Yoongi melirik sekeliling kamar, dan ia memikirkan bagaimana keluarga Yang bisa tahan dengan suhu seperti ini. Ini bahkan belum masuk musim dingin, tetapi dinginnya seperti musim gugur.

"Ha~chu!"

Woozi bersin dalam tidurnya lalu meringkuk mencari kehangatan dari tubuhnya sendiri. Merasa kasihan Yoongi bangun dan mencari selimut lagi di lemari. Beruntung ada banyak, sehingga ia menyelimuti Woozi dengan selimut lagi. Berharap dengan begitu ia tak akan kedinginan. Dingin dan pengap, Yoongi merasa tak tahan dan butuh api. Yoongi keluar kamar untuk mencari dapur, dan dengan perjuangan keras melawan dingin ia akhirnya menemukan dapur. Yoongi menyalakan lampu dan tersentak melihat Jimin masuk ke dapur lewat pintu belakang.

"Jimin?"

"Oppa? Apa oppa butuh sesuatu di dapur?"

"Aku kedinginan dan berharap di dapur ada kayu bakar agar aku bisa membuat api unggun atau semacamnya. Lalu kau sendiri, dari mana kau?"

"Di belakang rumah nenek ada peternakan sapi, Disana ada ruangan untuk membuat api unggun. Aku sedang membawa kayu bakar kesana."

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membawa kayu bakarnya. Aku tak tahan cuaca disini."

Yoongi membawa kayu bakar keluar, menuju tempat dimana Jimin berada. Ia menata kayu itu lalu membakarnya dengan bantuan minyak. Jimin hanya duduk di kursi, menunggu Yoongi duduk. Jimin membuka selimutnya lebih lebar untuk memberi sisi lain selimut pada Yoongi, dan mereka kini dalam selimut yang sama. Kehangatanpun menjadi dua kali lipat, satu dari api dan satu lagi adalah kehangatan dari suhu tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Ingin sekali Yoongi memeluk Jimin untuk meminta kehangatan lebih dari tubuh gadis itu. sama halnya Jimin, dia lebih ingin tidur dalam pelukan Yoongi tapi itu tak mungkin mengingat gender mereka dan hubungan mereka. Tapi sepertinya Jimin tak bisa menahan kantuknya hingga ia menunduk dan sesekali hampir jatuh. Kursinya memang tak ada tempat sandaran sehingga Jimin tak bisa bersandar pada apapun kecuali pada Yoongi. Jimin ingin sekali bersandar tetapi ia malu dan ia tak punya keberanian, sampai Yoongi menarik kepala Jimin pada pundaknya.

"tidurlah di pundakku."

Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Yoongi untuk mencari kehangatan lebih. Tetapi otak Yoongi sepertinya sudah rusak karena sekarang ia memikirkan hal lain selain tubuh hangat Jimin. Bukan salahnya, tetapi salahkan dada Jimin yang terlalu menekan pada lengannya, sehingga Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa kenyal dan hangat dada Jimin. Batin Yoongi ingin sekali memegang gundukan kenyal yang menempel pada lengannya, dan mencium Jimin. Tetapi Yoongi menahan dirinya, ia tak ingin dibilang mesum. Meskipun sekarang Yoongi sedang berfikiran mesum. Merasa tertekan dengan dada Jimin, Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin di lengannya dan memeluk pundak gadis itu sebagai gantinya tapi sialnya, otak liarnya semakin menguasai ketika Yoongi melihat betapa dekatnay jarinya menuju gundukan kenyal itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti, Yoongi yakin ia sudah bisa memegangnya. Sebuah gejolak kuat muncul ketikan Jimin menatapnya. Itu sangat indah saat mata gadis itu menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Oppa tidak mengantuk?"

Yoongi menggeleng, lalu Jimin kembali memejamkan mata. Entah memang ada setan atau tidak, tangan Yoongi di pundak Jimin ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi lembut gadis itu.

"Chim!"

Yoongi memanggil nama manis Jimin agar gadis itu bisa menatapnya lagi. Yoongi yakin ada iblis di sekitar mereka.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Yoongi bertanya dan ingin segera menjawab ya agar ia bisa segera memiliki Jimin. Ia sudah buta terhadap semua aturan dan ia hanya menginginkan Jimin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan oppa? Apa oppa mencintaiku?"

Wanita punya harga diri untuk tidak mengakui perasaannya pada lelaki lebih dulu bukan?. Jimin ingin Yoongi mengakui duluan bagaimana perasaannya. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Sangat."

"Aku juga mencintai oppa. Bukankah oppa sendiri tau sejak dulu?"

"Ne! Aku fikir kau juga tau aku mencintaimu sejak dulu."

Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi. "Oppa dan aku sudah tak dekat lagi semenjak kita berpisah. Aku fikir oppa sudah melupakanku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melumapakan ciuman pertamaku."

Jimin menutup mulutnya karena menahan malu. Benar! Saat di gereja dulu adalah ciuman pertama mereka berdua. Jimin berharap masa lalu mereka saat di gereja bisa menjadi nyata dimasa depan nanti. Jimin sangat berharap karena dalam hati Jimin, ia masih sangat mengharapkan dan bergantung pada Yoongi.

"Jimin!"

Yoongi memanggil Jimin agar gadis itu menoleh. Seperti dugaannya, Jimin menoleh dengan senyuman dan mata yang berbinar indah.

"Saranghae!" Cup.

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba. Sangat singkat dan mereka kini saling pandang.

"Hik!" Jimin tak bisa menguasai dirinya. Bahkan begitu terkejutnya, Jimin sampai cegukan. Yoongi yang tadinya berfikiran kotor menjadi merasa geli melihat tingkah Jimin yang imut. Yoongi hanaya mengecupnya singkat dan gadis itu bereaksi sampai seperti itu. Untuk saat ini Yoongi tak bisa mencium Jimin lebih karena ia kasihan.

"Hey! Berhentilah!" Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin dengan sedikit menekannya, berharap gadis itu berhenti cegukan.

"Tidak bisa Hik oppa. Ugh!"

"Maafkan aku! Aku akan ambilkan minum."

Jimin mengangguk, dan Yoongi langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Jimin terus mengawasi kepergian Yoongi, sampai Yoongi masuk dapur, Jimin histeris bahagia.

"aaaa~ hik oppa menciumku hik."

Ia tak peduli rasa sakit karena cegukannya, tapi yang penting baginya sekarang adalah mereka sudah jadian. Jimin memeluk selimutnya penuh cinta.

 _'Oh dewi fortuna! Terimakasih atas keberuntungannya dan Dewa Amor, Terimakasih untuk panahmu! Yoongi oppa akhirnya milikku'_

Jimin kembali bersikap santai dan manis begitu mendengar langkah seseorang. Jimin tersenyum dengan sesekali masih cegukan.

"Oppa kau sudah datang?" Jimin menoleh dan "Hik. Hik" Cegukannya bertambah parah karena bibiknya sudah disampingnya dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Bibik? hik" _'Bagaimana bisa bibik disini?'_

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Yoongi mengambil gelas dan mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air putih. Ia sedikit terburu-buru karena kasihan dengan Jimin. Saat isi gelasnya penuh Yoongi segera keluar tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Kau bisa haus di cuaca sedingin ini?"

Suara familiar mengagetkan Yoongi. Beruntung gelas yang ia pegang tak jatuh karena terkejut. Hyunseung sekarang menatapnya horor dengan piama putih dan rambut panjang terurai. Ia fikir Hyunseung hantu tadi.

"Jimin cegukan dan aku fikir harus memberinya minum."

"Jimin?" _'Bukankah Jimin di kamarnya? Bagaimana Yoongi tau Jimin cegukan? Apa mereka sedang bersama sekarang? Berdua? Ditengah malam?'_ Hyunseung melipat tangannya dan tanduk keluar dari kepalanya. Besar kemungkinan Yoongi dan Jimin ada diluar berdua, dan besar kemungkinan Yoongi melakukan hal yang tak senonoh seperti yang Hyunseung liat saat mereka baru datang.

"Apa kau sedang berdua dengan keponakanku?"

Yoongi membeku di tempat. Itu sepertinya bukan hal bagus bagi Hyunseung. Jimin dan dia berduaan diluar dan yang lebih parah tadi ia menciumnya. Yoongi hanaya terbawa suasana dan nafsu sehingga lupa tentang bibiknya Jimin. Imagenya sudah buruk karena kesalah fahaman dan sekarang ia harus tertangkap basah berpacaran dengan Jimin.

"Biar aku yang berikan gelas itu pada Jimin. Kau! Masuk saja ke kamarmu."

Yoongi ingin melawan tapi ia harus mematuhi perintah. Posisi Yoongi sebagai tamu bukanlah mencari masalah. Yoongi akhirnya memberikan gelas itu lalu pergi ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam yang tak dibalas.

Kini Jimin bengong dan meminum air di tangan bibiknya. "Dimana Yoongi oppa?"

"Jiminnie! Bibik ingin kau menjawab jujur pertanyaan bibik. Kau maukan?" Hyunseung dengan lembut bertanya lalu duduk disamping Jimin.

"Apa kau dan Yoongi berpacaran?"

"Tidak!"

Yoongi menghela nafas di balik jerami. Tanpa sepengahuan mereka, Yoongi bersembunyi untuk mendengar apa yang Hyunseung dan Jimin bicarakan. Akan gawat Jika Jimin mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yoongi lebih diawasi lagi.

"Benarkah?! Lalu kenapa tadi kalian melakukan,,, Maksud bibik di mobil tadi. Apa kau dipaksa Yoongi melakukan sesuatu?."

Jimin segera menatap bibiknya. Ia sangat mengerti apa maksud bibiknya dan itu adalah kesalah fahaman.

"Bibik! Bibik itu tadi salah faham." Jimin kebingungan menjelaskannya. Kancing bajunya terbuka dan Jimin yakin bibiknya kira itu perbuatan Yoongi. "Bibik tadi ada ulat di dadaku dan oppa hanya mengusirnya dan aku fikir ada ulat lain di belakang leherku, maka dari itu oppa berada terlihat dekat denganku. Tapi aku bersumpah kami tak melakukan apa yang bibik bayangkan."

Hyunseung menatap mata Jimin begitu dalam, ia mencari kejujuran dimata keponakannya itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pakaianmu?."

"Itu,,," Jimin sendiri tak tau sejak kapan kancing bajunya terbuka. Ia ingin jujur tapi ia takut bibiknya akan menuduh Yoongi yang melakukannya. ",,, Aku tadi hampir membuka bajuku karena takut dengan utal itu. Tadi itu mengerikan bibik, hewan itu mendekat ke atas. Eww,,, menggelikan sekali."

Hyunseung percaya pada Jimin. Ia yakin Jimin tak bohong, tapi entah mengapa perasaanya pada Yoongi lain. Hyunseung merasa masih tak mempercayai pria itu, ia masih memiliki perasaan buruk tentang pria itu pada Jimin.

...

Jungkook tengok kanan kiri dengan aplikasi maps di ponselnya. Ia masih baru di Ansan dan sepertinya rencana pergi pagi buta untuk ke pasar pagi gagal karena matahari sudah terbit. Ia fikir ia bisa mengayun sepedanya dan pergi sendiri dengan bantuan maps di ponselnya tapi entah aplikasinya yang payah atau Jungkook yang tak bisa membaca arah mata angin, yang jelas Jungkook tersesat sekarang. merasa putus asa, Jungkook memilih mencari sarapan di cafe atau tempat makan terdekat. Ia mengayun sepedanya dan berhenti di mobil penjual bungoeppang. Setidaknya ia bisa makan makanan jalanan tak di pasar, di pinggir jalan rayapun jadi. Sepertinya mulai besok ia harus pergi mengajak noonanya saja, agar ia tak tersesat lagi.

Tak jadi ke pasar pagi yang terkenal dengan jutaan makanan, Jungkook memutuskan belanja pakaian di salah satu departement store menuju arah pulang. Ia membeli sepatu, celana dan beberapa kaos. Jungkook memiliki kartu kredit pemberian ayah tirinya yang super kaya, ia memiliki bekal satu juta per bulan sebagai tunjangan hidup meski sebenarnya itu tak perlu karena ayah kandungnya bisa memberinya uang. Tapi bukan masalah tanggung jawab orang tua yang penting bagi Jungkook tetapi ia memiliki banyak uang jajan. Semua anak akan berfikir kemerdekaannya sendiri bukan? Lagipula tak ada salahnya menerima uang dari ayah tiri selama itu bisa ia gunakan dengan bebas.

Splash

Air minum Jungkook tumpah disenggol seseorang. Itu Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar. Bagaimana dunia begitu sempit, ia fikir ia akan berjodoh dengan gadis itu.

"Aku rasa kau tak butuh kaca mata, karena memakai benda bodoh itupun kau masih tak bisa melihat."

"Maafkan aku!"

Akhirnya Jungkook yang meminta maaf. Padahal kenyataanya Taehyunglah yang menabraknya karena berjalan dengan sibuk memainkan ponsel sehingga menabrak Jungkook yang baru keluar dari toko pakaian.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan Taehyung mencibir. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Jangan katakan rumahmu di dekat sini."

"Tidak! Aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Rumahku agak jauh dari sini."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak belanja dekat rumahmu saja?! Iash!"

Pagi yang menyebalkan bagi Taehyung, setelah diminta eomanya belanja pagi-pagi buta, sekarang ia harus bertemu pria paling culun di kelas.

"Butuh bantuan? Sepertinya itu berat."

 _'Tentu saja ini berat. Ada kiloan bahan sayuran disini. Dasar bodoh!'_ Taehyung fikir memanfaatkan Jungkook ada bagusnya seperti biasa. "Bawa ini dan carikan aku taxi."

Jungkook menerima kantong berisi bahan makanan itu lalu membenarkan kaca mata yang tersenggol kantong saat Taehyung memberikannya pada Jungkook. Begitu Taehyung berjalan, Jungkook seperti kuli berjalan mengikuti Taehyung. Bagi Jungkook, selama ia bisa dekat dengan Taehyung apapun akan ia lakukan. Bahkan Jungkook akan rela membawa kantong sayur sambil menggendong Taehyung sampai rumahnya. Jungkook tau ia terlihat bodoh sekarang, tetapi tak ada kebodohan dalam cinta.

...

"Ibu kau mau kemana?"

Teriak Yoseob saat melihat ibunya berjalan menggnakan tongkat menuju halaman belakang. "Ayahmu sangat menyukai kudanya, ia pasti akan sedih jika tau kudanya belum di beri makan."

Yoseob berlari kecil dan menuntun ibunya. "Ibu kaukan harus istirahat, biar aku atau Hyunseung yang memberi makan semua ternak di belakang. Kami juga yang akan mengecek kebun."

"Tapi,,"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Ayah akan lebih sedih jika melihatmu bekerja ketika sedang sakit bu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kami, anak-anak ibu ada disini. Biar kami yang melakukan semua tugas hm?!"

"Baiklah! Tapi berikan aku teh. Aku bosan dikamar."

...

"Bangun tidur, eoma sudah mencemaskan ternaknya. Fiuh... Padahal kami belum menyiapkan sarapan."

Hyunseung menghela nafas juga. Peliharaan ibunya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Menjadi petani kaya sangatlah melelahkan. Puluhan ternak dan hektaran kebun harus ia yang menghandle sekarang.

"Haruskah kita bagi hasil? Aku tak sanggup lagi memberi ternak dan mengurus kandang, belum lagi membersihkan rumput liar di kebun. Aku bisa gila."

"kita bicarakan saja dulu dengan eoma."

Jimin datang kedapur dengan hoodienya yang kebesaran. "Pagi semuanya! Butuh bantuan?"

Jimin mencium eoma dan bibiknya. Jimin dengan energinya yang ceria menebarkan semangat ke seisi dapur. Membuat rasa lelah para ibu jadi semangat. Hyunseung tersenyum, ia tau keponakannya itu adalah berlian yang berharga bagi keluarga Park dan Yang. Jimin anak yang pekerja keras dan ceria, tak seperti puterinya yang fashionable dan lebih mempedulikan penampilan daripada mengurus dapur.

...

"SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP!"

Teiak Hyunseung memanggil seisi rumah untuk keluar menuju meja halaman depan. Tak butuh waktu lama, para lelaki datang dengan senyum mereka dan Hyunseung langsung kehilangan senyumnya ketika melihat siapa yang keluar terakhir. Dia Yoongi, anak yang ia curigai. Yoongi dengan santai memilih duduk disamping keponakannya padahal banyak tempat kosong. Jimin tersenyum dan menyiapkan nasi untuk Yoongi seperti yang dilakukan Yoseob pada Doojoon. Doojoon menyenggol isterinya untuk memberinya kode melihat Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoseob tersenyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Apa mereka jadian saat kita meninggalkan mereka di rumah kemarin?"

Doojoon menggeleng mendengar bisikan isterinya. Ia tak tau persis tapi ia merasa ucapan isterinya benar. Yoongi dan Jimin seperti sedang marahan saat Doojoon pulang dan sekarang puterinya bahkan menyediakan nasi bagi Yoongi, seperti pasangan saja.

"Entahlah! Tapi aku yakin mereka jadian. Woozi pasti tau sesuatu."

...

 _'Haruskah aku jujur?'_

Tanya woozi dalam hati ketika ia ditanyai orang tuanya mengenai pandangannya tentang Yoongi dan kakaknya. Woozi tak tau pasti, tetapi dari analisanya, woozi merasa ada sesuatu diantara Yoongi dan kakaknya. Dari cuci piring berdua sambil pelukan, lalu sikap cemburu kakaknya saat melihat Yoongi membonceng wanita cantik. Woozi berfikir lagi dan ia ingat foto yang ia dapat saat Yoongi dan kakaknya berduaan di dapur. Memang itu dihapus Yoongi, tapi woozi membackup memorinya. Ia memang tak sempat mendapatkan uang dari pasangan itu, dan ini kesempatan keduanya.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan pada kalian tentang noona dan Yoongi hyung."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah foto."

Jimin yang kebetulan sedang lewat langsung bersembunyi ketika melihat orang tuanya dan woozi menyinggung sebuah foto. Mata woozi dan Jimin bertemu, lalu otak kriminal woozi berjalan.

"Aku punya foto noona dan hyung."

Jimin melotot dan menunjuk dua jari pada matanya lalu pada woozi bergantian. Kode bahwa Jimin mengancam tindakan woozi. Jimin dan Yoongi jadian tapi ia tak ingin keluarganya tau lebih dulu, karena ia tak ingin terus digoda mereka atau lebih buruk diawasi bibiknya. Jimin ingin dialah yang memberitahu keluarganya langsung, dan adiknya mungkin bisa mengacau.

"Aku akan ambil di kamarku."

Woozi pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung disusul Jimin. kebetulan ada Yoongi juga disana.

"Yack apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menjawab pertanyaan orang tuaku."

"Yack. Jangan beritahu mereka. Biar noona yang beritahu mereka sendiri ya!"

Woozi terpaku mendengar pengakuan kakaknya. Ia tak tau pasti hubungan Yoongi dan kakaknya. Sekarang, lewat mulut kakaknya langsung, Jimin memberitahunya kebenaran dari analisanya. Woozi mereasa merdeka, ia bukan hanya memiliki bukti tapi juga mengetahui kebenarannya langsung.

"Kalian sedang menyembunyikan hubungan kalian?"

Yoongi kini mengetahui apa masalahnya. "Woozi dengar! Kami memiliki alasan untuk tidak memberitahu orangtua kami lebih dulu karena hubungan kami masih awal. Tolong beri pengertian karena dalam hubungan kita harus ada proses bukan?"

"Dia tak akan mengeti jika dijelaskan oppa. Dia harusnya di ancam atau diberi uang."

"Jimin diam!" pinta Yoongi dan Jimin cemberut. "Jika kau ingin memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada orang tuamu itu adalah tahap kedua dalam hubungan bahwa hubungan itu sudah mantap. Tetapi kami, kami baru saja jadian, jadi tolong beri kami waktu."

Entah kenapa, Woozi tak pernah bisa melawan Yoongi. Yoongi sangat dewasa dan sangat pintar membuatnya mengerti terhadap sesuatu yang belum pernah ia fikirkan, dan Yoongi juga memiliki nalar yang bagus daripada kakaknya. Ia menyukai cara Yoongi memberinya pengertian yang masuk akalnya daripada ancaman atau semacamnya. Woozi berfikir lagi dan melihat sikap keren Yoongi, ia akhirnya mau mengerti.

"Baiklah! Tapi kalian harus memperlakukanku dengan baik dan memberikan apapun yang aku mau."

"Oppa lihatkan?! Dia memang anak nakal."

"Selama kau meminta sesuatu yang bisa diterima anak seusiamu, aku akan berikan."

Woozi menaruh kameranya lagi lalu mengambil ponselnya. "Begitulah cara orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap woozi pada Jimin. ",,, aku bilang akan menunjukan foto kalian pada orang tuaku. Aku punya foto kalian sedang marahan, jadi,,, aku akan membantu kalian selama kalian bersikap baik padaku."

Jimin hendak memukul kepala woozi yang bersikap sok dewasa lagi tapi Yoongi menariknya hingga Jimin dipelukan Yoongi.

"Kau lupa ancamanku? Noona aku serius."

"Aku janji kakakmu akan bersikap baik padamu."

Woozi memberikan dua jari dari mata woozi pada mata Jimin, dan Jimin akan memukul woozi lagi tapi tubuhnya ditahan Yoongi.

"Pergilah! Hyung percaya padamu."

Woozi pergi dan Yoongi melepas pelukannya tapi Jimin akan mengejar woozi jadi Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin.  
"Woozi anak yang pintar Jimin."

"Ya dia pintar menyiasatiku. Dia sering melanggar janji jika tak aku beri uang."

"Itu karena kau kasar padanya."

Jimin tak percaya pada adiknya tapi mata Yoongi, oppanya terlihat bisa menjamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana Jika orangtuaku tak setuju? Aku baru jadian dengan oppa."

"Kita bisa pacaran diam-diam."

Yoongi mengedipkan mata kanannya dan Jimin menahan tawa. Ia memukul dada Yoongi dengan halus karena ide nakal Yoongi.

"Aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi."

Jimin tersipu lalu memeluk Yoongi.

'Dimana anak itu?'

Terdengar suara Hyunseung dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat menuju kamar mereka. Jimin yang terkejut langsung mendorong Yoongi hingga Yoongi menginjak pensil woozi. Alhasil Yoongi terjatuh ke lantai.

"Oppa!"

Jimin terkejut dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan. Jimin memegang lengan Yoongi, membantunya berdiri. SRAK! Suara pintu geser itu terbuka. Menampilhan Hyunseung dengan kerutan di keningnya. Hyunseung melihat Jimin membantu Yoongi berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi."

"Oppa terjatuh! Oppa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Yoongi menghela nafas menahan emosi. Sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Jimin mendorongnya tiba-tiba. Ia tau Jimin kuat, hanya saja ia tak tau ia akan terkena imbas dari kekuatannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?"

Jimin dan Yoongi saling pandang. Mereka tak memiliki alasan. Mereka tak mungkin mengatakan baru saja menghasut woozi untuk tidak mengatakan pada orang tuanya, bahwa mereka pacaran bukan?.

"Aku tadi mau mengajak oppa jalan-jalan. Tapi dia terpeleset dan jatuh."

Hyunseung tak percaya, jelas sekali mereka berdua seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan fikiran Hyunseung lari pada kecurigaannya. Entah Jimin bohong atau jujur, sekarang Hyunseung harusnya meneluarkan mereka dari kamar. Karena apapun bisa terjadi pada anak muda ketika berduaan di dalam ruangan tertutup.

"Hari ini bibik dan paman akan memberi makan ternak lalu pergi ke kebun. Apa kalian bisa membantu."

"NE!"

Teriak Jimin keras untuk segera pergi dari suasana canggung tersebut. Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi keluar dan tanpa Jimin sadari Yoongi mendapatkan death glare dari Hyunseung.

...

"Kim Namjoon?"

Tanya Ken ketika melihat salah satu form yang ia baca. Jin melihat Ken. "Ya! Dia teman Yoongi. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Apakah mungkin ini Kim Namjoon putera dari Produser Musik IBigHit?."

Jin tersentak. Benar! Pantas saja namanya terasa familiar bagi Jin. Jin ingat ketika dulu ia pernah bernyanyi duet dengan salah satu artis IBighit. Jin sempat bertemu Kim Si-hyuk PD dan melihat Namjoon di foto keluarga produser tersebut.

"Pantas rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Jadi dialah Kim Namjoon."

Jin sangat mengagumi Kim Si-Hyuk dan sekarang ia bisa bertemu puteranya yang kebetulan teman dari Yoongi. Jin merasa pintu gerbang menjadi Artis IBighit terbuka lebar. Ia harus mendekati Namjoon agar ia bisa berhubungan lebih dekat dengan keluarga IBighit. Jin melihat lagi formulir milik Namjoon.  
"Masukan Yoongi dan dia ke tim. Aku mohooon!"

Pinta Jin dengan puppy eyesnya pada Ken.

"Yoongi aku bisa melihatnya, Tapi Namjoon. Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Lagipula mereka tetap harus menunjukan potensi mereka dulu bukan?." Ken melihat mata Jin dan ia melihat maksud tersembunyi disana. ",,,Jangan mendekatinya Kim Seokjin. Jika benar dia putera Kin Sihyuk maka kau harus hati-hati. Dia itu player."

"Justru lebih mudah menggoda player dapipada menggoda anak seperti Yoongi."

"Jangan main-main!."

Jin masa bodoh. Ia adalah siluman rubah, dan ia tau bagaimana menghadapi lelaki dengan pesonanya. Jin cukup percaya diri karena dari apa yang ia lihat, Namjoon adalah tipe pria playboy kelas amatir yang sangat mudah ditaklukan. Jin cantik dan kecantikan itulah senjatanya.

' _Aku akan membuatmu melakukan apapun yang aku mau.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

tbc

.

.

Sebagai balasan karena lama gx update.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Sebetulnya gx bisa buat suatu cerita yang sweet, jadi nanti tetap ada konflik yang sedikit membuat sebal.

.

.

 **-Yasto-**

.

.

.

Kedai sushi dengan suasana cozy milik keluarga Kim adalah salah satu kedai sushi terbaik di Ansan. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika, kedai tersbut selalu memiliki antrian terlebih ketika jam makan siang kantor. Mereka datang bukan hanya karena rasa sushinya yang memiliki cita rasa bak seni tetapi kecantikan dari puteri pertama pemilik kedai tersebut. Lelaki mana yang tak akan betah berlama-lama didalam kedai tersebut ketika ada koki bar yang memiliki pesona gadis jepang yang terkenal dengan aura bersinar yang manis dan imut bersamaan. Memang banyak gadis korea yang cantik tapi, pesona adalah hal yang tak semua gadis miliki dan aura Seokjinlah yang membuatnya menjadi puluhan kali lebih cantik dari kebanyakan gadis.

Makanan enak dan pelayan cantik. Ketika dua kombinasi ini bergabung, maka begitulah kondisi suatu akomodasi. Semua mendadak ramai dan terlihat sibuk. Lalu keramaian akan menarik pelanggan lain untuk datang. Setiap orang pasti akan berfikir makanan di kedai Kim pasti enak karena selalu terlihat ramai, dan ketika mereka mencoba dan memang enak, maka secara otomatis akan muncul keinginan di hati pelanggan untuk datang kembali. Lain halnya dibagian service dimana semua orang harus mendapatkan pelayanan baik, di dapur yang super sibuk itu, tentu memproduksi makanan terbaik mereka adalah kewajiban untama para chef dan masalah tentu bisa saja terjadi.

"Oh tidak!"

Ucap seorang pria paruh baya membuat seisi dapur menoleh.

"Jin! Persediaan nori habis lagi. bisa kau belikan nori secepatnya?."

"Hai!"

Tanpa fikir panjang Jin langsung meninggalkan garnisnya untuk mengambil di kasir depan. Nori adalah hal paling penting dalam dapur dan entah kenapa selalu saja kehabisan. Padahal sebelum buka ia sudah mengecek stok. Sepertinya Jin harus membeli lebih banyak lagi dari persediaan sebelumnya agar kejadian seperti ini tak terulang lagi. Sesampainya di lantai sayuran dan buah, dengan cepat Jin mengambil enam pack nori dan ikan tuna. Jin segera ke kasir tapi naas, sepertinya ia hanya mengambil uang di kasir tanpa dompetnya, ia kekurangan beberapa won. Jin meminta izin untuk mengambil uang lagi. Jin tak malu karena hampir seluruh kasir disini tau Jin karena sering belanja kebutuhan kedainya ditempat yang sama. Jin yakin kasir akan mengizinkannya.

"Tapi nona!"

"Ayolah! Akukan sering belanja disini."

Saat Jin berdebat seorang pelanggan lain menggeser belanjaan Jin untuk memberinya tepat untuk menaruh barang belanjaannya sendiri. Jin menoleh dan hendak protes tapi melihat siapa orang itu Jin sedikit tersentak. Itu Kim Namjoon, dan itu bukan hal baik bertemu disaat memalukan seperti ini. Namjoon mengeluarkan black cardnya dan Jin berhenti bernafas. Itu black card, sebuah card platinum dengan limit tinggi dan segala fasilitas kelas atas. Ia tau Kim Sihyuk itu kaya tapi ia tak tau dia sekaya itu hingga anaknyapun punya black card.

"Jumlah bersama milik nona ini."

"Hey itu tak perlu. Aku tidak mungkin merepotkanmu!"

"Ucapkan terimakasih saja, maka aku tak akan pernah merasa direpotkan atau semacamnya."

"Maaf!" Jin meringis. Ia sepertinya terlalu terkejut hingga lupa mengucapkan terimakasih. "Terimakasih dan aku akan membayarmu kembali."

"Itu tak perlu!"

Tiba-tiba ide brilliant muncul di benaknya, ini kesempatan dia bertukar nomor ponsel. Jin memegang sakunya tapi lagi-lagi sial. Jin juga tak membawa ponsel. Alternatif lain Jin fikirkan dan ide mengajaknya makan di kedai akan jadi ide yang baik.

"Itu harus. Maksudku kita belum kenal baik dan tak seharusnya kau menghamburkan uang untuk orang asing."

Percayalah, Jin tak setulus mulut manisnya. Ia hanya menjaga imagenya agar tak terlihat matre dan sepertinya Jin berhasil membuat Namjoon percaya. Karena Namjoon kini terkagum dengan Jin, ia berfikir Jin adalah gadis yang tegas dan idealis, chirikhas gadis baik-baik. Memang bukan tipe Namjoon untuk bermain-main dengan gadis baik-baik tapi, ia fikir tak ada salahnya menjalani hubungan serius. Walaupun, ia sendiri tak yakin ia bisa.

"Kau bukan orang asing. Aku mengenalmu. Noona!"

"Apa kau sudah makan? kau menyukai makanan jepang tidak?" _'Aku mohon katakan ya!'_

Namjoon menaikan alisnya, terkejut dengan ajakan makan Jin yang ia fikir itu terlalu cepat untuk makan bersama, tapi ia fikir, bisa saja Jin tak memiliki maksud lain. Ia tak boleh percaya diri dulu sebelum ia mendapatkan sinyal bahwa gadis bersweater pink itu menyukainya.

"Aku belum sarapan dan ya! Aku suka." bohong, Jelas sekali pagi tadi ia makan dua porsi lebih banyak. Namjoon hanya tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan makan berdua dengan gadis itu.

"Aku ada kedai di atas dan kami mempunyai sushi terbaik di Ansan. Aku akan memberimu diskon dan uang ganti belanjaanku."

Jin hendak membawa belanjaannya tetapi terlambat, itu sudah ada di tangan Namjoon sekarang. "Diskon? Kau harus memberiku gratis."

Jin tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Ia berjalan di depan agar Namjoon bisa mengikutinya. Sungguh pelangi setelah adanya badai. Rupanya kesialannya tak membawa ponsel dan dompet membawa keberuntungan lain. Bukan hanya membayari tagihan belanjaan tapi juga mengantar bahan makanannya sampai dapur. Sungguh pendekatan yang sempurna. Setelah meletakan belanjaan, Jin menarik Namjoon duduk di salah satu kursi lalu memberikan buku menu.

"Silahkan pesan! Chef terbaik disini akan memberimu full service."

"Kau koki disini?"

"Aku memiliki keterampilan memasak layaknya sebuah seni."

Namjoon tersenyum dengan kenarsisan Jin. Bibir pink dengan senyuman manis, kulit wajah terlihat halus dan lembap serta mata bulat yang berbinar. Sungguh komposisi yang sempurna. Wajah Jin penuh dengan pesona dan sekarang Namjoon benar-benar terpikat.

"Dragon roll dan lemonade."

"Dragon Roll dan lemonade? Adikku memiliki selera yang sama denganmu!"

"Kau punya adik?"

"Ya! Seorang adik laki-laki yang manis."

 _'Aku bisa bayangkan dari manisnya dirimu'_ Jika kakaknya saja cantik tentu adiknya akan tampan. Jin mengulangi pesanan dengan antusias dan itu terus berhasil mempesona Namjoon. Mata berbinar dan senyum ramah Jin bukan ia lakukan sebagai keramah tamahan terhadap pelanggan atau semacamnya, tetapi itu semua sebagai pesona dari seorang Kim Seokjin terhadap mangsanya. Merasa berhasil membuat Namjoon terus menatapnya tentu itu adalah kebanggaan sendiri untuknya.

...

Setelah lelah memanen stawberi di green house yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu, Yoongi berisirahat sejenak sebelum mengangkat pantatnya menuju kamar mandi. Mandi adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkan setelah berkebun dan Yoongi mengabaikannya karena istirahat, sehingga ia harus menunggu orang yang sudah lebih dulu mandi di dalam. Beruntung kamar mandi nenek Yang ada dua, jadi Yoongi tak harus antri lebih panjang lagi. Yoongi menunggu dengan sabar, ia tak tau siapa orang yang sedang mandi sekarang, tapi ia tau yang lain sudah selesai dan sedang di kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit.

'Sial! Aku lupa membawa handuk. EOMAAAAAAAAA!'

Yoongi tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. terkejut dengan teriakan Jimin.

'EOMAAA!'

' _Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_ batin Yoongi. Siapapun akan mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi jika seseorang berteriak di dalam kamar mandi. Yoongi maju selangkah, hanya selangkah karena ia tak mampu maju lagi karena takut dibilang mesum.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kali ini Jimin yang terlonjak kaget. Yoongi ada di luar dan sungguh itu alarm peringatan. Akan sangat memalukan jika masalah ini diketahui Yoongi.

"Oppa bisakah kau memanggil eoma?!"

"Aku rasa bibik sedang di kamarnya. Memangnya ada apa?!"

"Suruh saja eomaku kemari. Tolong!"

Tak ingin bertanya lagi, Yoongi mengiyakan lalu pergi ke kamar Yoseob dan Doojoon. Tapi sungguh bukan keinginan Yoongi. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka, jadi bukan salah Yoongi ketika ia tak sengaja melihat kedua pasang suami isteri itu sedang berciuman di dekat meja rias. Tak ingin menggangu, Yoongi memutuskan mencari bibik Hyunseung saja, terserah nanti dia akan mendapat ekspresi sinisnya atau tidak, Yoongi lebih tak bisa mengganggu kegiatan orang dewasa di sana. Dengan hati-hati dan rasa penuh hormat, Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar Hyunseung.

"Bibik! Ini aku Yoongi."

"Ada apa?" Suaranya dijawab sahutan dari Junhyung suami Hyunseung.

"Jimin, dia memanggil bibik Park tapi dia sedang sibuk, jadi aku fikir untuk memanggil bibik Hyunseung sebagai gantinya."

"Hyunseung kembali ke kebun lagi, memangnya kenapa dengan Jimin?"

"Aku tak tau, dia hanya memintaku memanggil ibunya."

"Dimana dia?" ucap Junhyung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan bathrobe yang masih menutupi tubuh kekarnya.

"Kamar mandi!"

Junhyung menghela nafas lalu masuk lagi ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan bath robe milik Hyunseung.

"Hanya dua hal yang akan biasa terjadi ketika Jimin berteriak di kamar mandi. Satu, dia lupa tak membawa handuk dan kedua, dia lupa tak membawa pakaian ganti setelah meletakan pakaian kotornya dilantai."

Junhyung memberikan handuk dan bath robe itu pada Yoongi. Ia tau Jimin pasti malu untuk mengakui dirinya tak membawa handuk pada Yoongi, itulah kenapa keponakannya itu meminta Yoongi memanggil ibunya dan ia tau kenapa Yoongi berkata Yoseob sibuk. Ia tau persis ritual yang dilakukan kedua adik iparnya itu setelah mandi. Kembali kemasalah Jimin, ia bisa saja mengantarkan handuk itu. Tetapi, ia juga tau bahwa kedua adiknya itu menginginkan Yoongi sebagai menantu mereka dan ia yakin Yoongi itu yang terbaik untuk Jimin. Bukan hanya mengenal keluarga Yoongi dengan baik tetapi tak ada orang lain yang bisa membuat keponakannya lebih sedih selain dipisahkan dari Yoongi. Jadi akan lebih baik kalau ia mendekatkan lagi mereka berdua.

"Aku belum memakai pakaian. Jadi kau saja yang mengantar handuk ini pada Jimin."

 _'Apa? itu tak mungkin.'_

Memberi handuk di saat Jimin sedang telanjang di kamar mandi bukanlah hal yang bagus. Yoongi berfikir keluarga ini sedikit gila. Isterinya terus saja mengawasinya dan menganggapnya mesum dan sekarang suaminya malah membuat Yoongi akan menjadi mesum sungguhan.

"Tapi,,,"

"Aku kedinginan dan merasa harus segera memakai pakaianku sebelum aku kena flu. Kau hanya menunggu Jimin membuka pintu lalu saat dia mengulurkan tangannya kau berikan semua ini. Apa salahnya mengantar itu? Aku tak menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Jimin bukan?"

Brak! Junhyung menutup pintu begitu saja, meninggalkan Yoongi tanpa pilihan. Yoongi memejamkan matanya menahan geram. Ia tak mengerti dengan isi keluarga Jimin. Satu sisi mereka hangat dan satu sisi mereka bisa terlihat aneh semua. Merasa tak ada pilihan, Yoongi kembali ke kamar mandi. Ia mendekat dengan ragu menuju pintu kamar mandi Jimin.

Knok Knok

"Jimin?!"

Tanyanya hati-hati. Tapi itu tetap membuat Jimin panik di dalam sana. Jimin menutupi dadanya merasa was-was. Bukan ia berfikir Yoongi akan melakukan sesuatu tetapi itu bentuk dari refleknya karena rasa malu yang ia miliki.

"Oppa?!"

"Ibumu sedang sibuk, bibik Hyunseung pergi dan paman malah memintaku memberikan handuk dan Bathrobe ini. Apa benar kau lupa bawa handukmu?"

' _Sial! Sial! Sial!'_

Jimin tertangkap basah dan sekarang ia tak ada pilihan. Jimin memejamkan mata untuk menyiapkan mental. Sungguh ia malu sekarang. Jimin bersembunyi di balik pintu lalu membuka pintunya sedikit untuk memberikan akses tangannya keluar. Melihat uluran tangan Jimin, Yoongi langsung memberikan handuk dan bathrobe tersebut. Jimin langsung menutup pintu setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jimin mengelap tubuhnya, naas kesialan terjadi lagi. Jimin yang menungging untuk mengelap kakinya melihat seseuatu menggeliat keluar dari lubang saluran pembuangan air. Itu kelabang yang besar, seukuran kaki seribu dewasa. Jimin teriak dan langsung naik ke atas toilet. Mendengar teriakan Jimin, Yoongi ikut panik lalu mengetuk pintu untuk memastikan Jimin baik-baik saja.

"Jimin kau baik-baik saja?"

"OPPA~!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada kelabang keluar dari lubang sanitasi!... Tolong aku! Aku tak mau mati!"

Jimin memakai bathrobenya dengan cepat lalu membuka pintu yang memang dekat toilet. Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sudah berdiri di atas pinggiran bak dan Yoongi sudah bersiap dengan tongkat kayunya. Sementara itu di dalam rumah, Yoseob mendorong suaminya sedikit menjauh.

"Apa kau mendengar Jimin teriak?!"

'A~! Oppa~!'

Doojoon kali ini mendengarnya. "'Oppa.' Jimin bermain dengan 'oppanya'."

Doojoon mencium Yoseob lagi dan mengabaikan teriakan histeris puteri mereka. Sedangkan Woozi yang berada di kamar mandi lain dan Junhyung yang baru mengancingkan bajunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masa muda!" Junhyung melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Mengabaikan teriakan histeris Jimin.

...

Bukh Bughk Yoongi berhasil membunuh hewan berbahaya tersebut dan membuangnya ke dalam lubang sanitasi lalu menyiramnya dengan air. Jimin bersimpu di atas toilet dan bersandar di pinggiran bak.

"Nyaris saja! Itu menyeramkan sekali."

Yoongi melihat wajah pucat Jimin dan mengusap rambut basahnya. Terang saja Jimin shock, ia juga takut melihat kelabang sebesar itu. Kelabang kecil saja bisa membuat orang kritis apalagi sebesar itu. Yoongi memegang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena takut juga tadi.

"Itu sudah mati."

Yoongi memegang lengan Jimin untuk menenangkannya lagi lalu membantu kekasihnya turun dari toilet. Karena masih takut, Jimin masih agak ragu menginjakan kakinya di lantai, tetapi ia fikir ia harus segera keluar. Dengan segenap keberanian, Jimin turun dan segera menarik yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi juga.

"Jangan mandi di kamar mandi ini! Itu bahaya!"

Tegas Jimin pada Yoongi. Ia masih setia memegang lengan Yoongi sampai ia sadar dengan situasi mereka. Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Yoongi. Ia malu karena secara tak sengaja mereka berdua berada di kamar mandi yang sama tadi, dengan Jimin yang hanya dibalut bathrobe. Merasa kikuk Jimin hendak kembali ke kamar tapi ia memang ceroboh. Yoongi segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai pinggang Jimin yang pasti terjatuh karena tersandung lantai yang setingkat lebih tinggi itu. Perkiraannya memang benar Jimin akan terjatuh tetapi pergerakan tangannyalah yang salah. Bukan memegang pinggang Jimin, tapi ia justru menyanggah tubuh Jimin dengan telapak tangan tepat berada di gundukan kenyal di dada Jimin. Beberapa detik mereka membeku sebelum Yoongi akhirnya melepas tanganya dari dada Jimin.

"Maaf!"

Jimin menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, Ia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Itu sakit dan juga ada sensasi aneh. Merasa kikuk, Jimin naik ke atas lantai yang setingkat lebih tinggi itu kemudian segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Jimin membanting pintu lalu melompat ke kasur lantai.

' _oh Tuhan! aku tak memakai bra! Oppa pasti merasakannya.'_

"Memalukan sekalai,,, itu memalukan,,, Aish~."

Jimin menutup mulutnya lalu masuk ke dalam selimut. Ingin sekali ia berteriak tapi itu bisa lebih malu lagi jika didengar Yoongi. "Sekarang bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan oppa lagi?! Memalukan sekali!"

...

' _Shit! Dia tak memakai bra!'_

Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya lalu terkejut lagi dengan wangi tangannya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Yoongi. Itu tangan yang tadi menyentuh sesuatu kenyal dan lembut milik Jimin. Semua sudah terjadi, Yoongi tadi menyentuhnya. Entah itu sial atau beruntung tapi otaknya tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan fikiran kotornya. Sekarang Yoongi benar-benar sedang panas dan butuh melakukan sesuatu yang sudah sangat keras dibawah sana. Jangan salah fikir Yoongi mesum, tetapi lelaki manapun akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika sedang heat. Itu normal.

...

"Dragon roll dan ini uang yang tadi!"

Jin menyediakannya dengan terampil, sebuah gulungan sushi yang sudang dipotong dan ditata rapi dengan garnish yang indah itu kini berada di depan Namjoon.

"Ini kau yang buat?"

"Yup!"

Namjoon tanpa fikir panjang lagi langsung melahapnya dan itu jebakan. Rasanya benar-benar memanjakan lidahnya. Entah apa yang Jin masukan ke dalam sushinya tapi itu enak sekali. komposisi rasa gurih dan asinnya rasa seafood, bercampur dengan nasi dan rumput laut dengan sempurna. Namjoon bahkan tak bisa bicara untuk mengucapkan kata enak dari mulutnya, ia hanya ingin merasakan masakan gadis cantik itu. Satu kunyahan lagi dan namjoon menelan sushi itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Namjoon minum lalu meletakan tangannya di meja. "Apa kau memasukan semacam sihir di dalamnya?!"

"Tentu saja tidak," _'Jika punya, aku akan memasukan ramuan cinta kedalamnya'_

"Ini sangat enak"

"Tentu saja! Aku membuatnya dengan kompetensiku di bidang kuliner." Jin mengucapkan dengan narsis lagi sambil mengibas rambutnya ke belakang. ",,, Apa ada yang lain yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih servisnya chef!"

"Your wellcome!"

Jin kembali ke dapur dan mendapat sambutan dari ibunya yang memang terlalu penasaran dengan segala hal.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kau memberinya service? Apa kau sedang mendekati dia? Bagaimana dengan Min Yoongi?"

"Eoma! Min Yoongi hanya teman, aku tak tertarik padanya sebagai kekasih ok!?"

"Lalu dia?"

"Kalau dia, Ya! Dia anak Kim Si-hyuk Pd-nim!"

"Kim si-hyuk produser yang dulu kau pernah berduet disana?"

"Ya!"

Mrs. Kim tentu tahu betul aset kekayaan seorang Kim Si-hyuk. Jika satu Idol terkenal saja memiliki keuntungan jutaan dolar maka jika dikali puluhan idol,,, Mrs. Min tersenyum.

"Wah! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus memikatnya! Harus!"

"Tentu saja! Dia bahkan memiliki black card eoma!"

"HA~? Sesange!,"

Sepertinya dua wanita di dapur itu terlalu asyik bergosip hingga melupakan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka terlale terlena hingga tak menyadari seorang pria paruh baya sedang menopang kedua tangannya dipinggang sambil membuang nafas berat.

"Kalian akan bergosip atau akan melayani tamu?"

Mendengar teguran dari ayahnya, Jin langsung melihat pesanan dan kembali bekerja. Ayah Jin adalah orang paling disiplin di tempat kerja, itulah kenapa ia dan ibunya langsung mengikuti perintahnya.

...

Doojoon dan Yoseob saling melirik saat melihat bagaimana gelagat Yoongi dan Jimin. Sepanjang jalan sampai rumah sakit, mereka terlihat saling menghindar dan gugup. Bahkan meski sesekali salah satu diantara mereka curi pandang tetapi sama-sama menghindari kontak mata. Bukankah itu terlalu mencurigakan? Lihat, bahkan mereka tetap kikuk dan saling menghindari kontak mata ketika Yoongi berbicara dengan orangtuanya lewat telfon.

"Ne! Mereka semua sehat. Kakek Min dia tertidur."

'Syukurlah! Berikan ponselmu pada Seobie! Aku ingin bicara padanya.'

"Ne eoma!,,," Yoongi memandang Yoseob yang salah tingkah dan pura-pura melihat ke ayahnya yang ada di atas ranjang. Yoseob tadi sedang mengawasi Yoongi, tentu saja ia merasa tertangkap basah. ",,,Bibik Eomma ingin bicara!"

Yoseob langsung mengambil ponsel Yoongi dengan hati-hati lalu bicara ke pojokan tempat dimana Yoongi tadi menerima telfon.

Sungguh momen yang sangat canggung, lebih canggung daripada saat mereka pertama bertemu untuk sekian lama seperti kemarin. Yoongi tak tahan dengan situasi seperti itu, maka ia harus meminta maaf. Tetapi, bagaimana ia bisa bicara untuk meminta maaf jika menatap wajah Jimin saja ia tak berani. Ia masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah terkejut gadis itu, dan sungguh, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Yoongi memang kekasihnya, tetapi untuk ukuran gadis shs, Yoongi merasa itu terlalu jauh. Terlebih ia tau Jimin belum pernah pacaran.

Yoongi terus mencuri-curi pandang, ia menunggu moment yang tepat, momen dimana mereka ada kesempatan berdua. Agar ia bisa meminta maaf secara pribadi. Walaupun Yoongi juga bingung harus berkata apa, dan sekarang otaknya sedang belajar merangkai kata untuk sebuah permintaan maaf yang sebenarnya mudah. Sampai keluar dari rumah sakit, Jimin dan Yoongi berada di belakang, hingga saat Doojoon pergi mengambil mobil, dan semua keluarga sibuk mengobrol, Jimin bersandar di dinding dengan jarak agak jauh dari keluarganya. Menemukan kesempatan, Yoongi mendekati gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jimin!"

Panggil Yoongi pelan, tetapi Jimin masih saja terlihat terkejut. Membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah karena berfikir dirinya telah mengagetkan gadis itu.

"N-Ne?"

Jimin bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Yoongi bisa melihat jelas kuping Jimin yang berubah merah, dan Yoongi yakin warna telinganya tak kalah merah. Ia bisa tau karena ia merasakan kupingnya menjadi sedikit panas.

"em,,," _'Shit'_ Yoongi blank dan lupa dengan apa yang seharusnya ingin ia katakan. Yoongi tanpa sadar memegang tengkuknya dan menatap melihat sepatunya. Ia merasa bodoh dan canggung bersamaan. ",,, Aku,, Ingin minta maaf masalah kemarin."

Tidak! Yoongi tak menatap wajah Jimin, ia terlalu malu. Sama seperti Jimin yang kini menggigit bibirnya. lalu saat Yoongi mendongak menatap wajah Jimin, Kali ini Jimin yang menunduk.

"Ania! Itu bukan salah oppa!,," Jimin memberanikan diri menatap Yoongi dan tercekat karena melihat mata hitam indah milik kekasihnya. ",,, Kemarin hanya kecelakaan."

"Ne!"

Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin saling diam. Sampai mobil Doojoon tiba dan Yoongi mengajak Jimin masuk mobil. Jimin membalas senyum Yoongi dan mereka sama-sama melangkah menuju mobil. Tetapi suasana cair itu kembali membeku ketika mereka berdua melihat tatapan dingin Hyunseung yang mematikan. Bibiknya Jimin seperti terlihat ingin menguliti mereka berdua yang seolah telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Jimin memamerkan giginya dengan senyum masamnya. Sungguh tak enak hati melihat bibiknya, sedangkan Yoongi, dia hanya menunduk memberi hormat.

"Fiuh..."

Yoongi menghela nafas lega ketika memasuki mobil. Bersyukur bisa menjauh dari bibiknya Jimin yang super galak itu. Ia duduk di belakang bersama Jimin dan Woozi. Sedangkan Yoseob di depan bersama Doojoon. Sungguh liburan yang mengesankan, meskipun terkadang terasa berat tapi kenangan dimana ia dan Jimin jadian adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Dimana mereka juga mendapat ciuman pertama mereka, membayangkan malam itu, Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia menatap Jimin yang sudah tertidur saling bersandar dengan saudaranya.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Meskipun jarang update tapi aku pasti akan selesaikan sampai ending.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

YASTO

M for save

! cerita ini hanya fiktif. bukan berdasarkan budaya maupun kehidupan nyata. !

* * *

"Aha ha ha ha ha!"

"YACK! KIM TAEHYUNG! Aku serius!"

Jimin cemberut melihat sahabatnya tertawa terbahak setelah ia menceritakan segala hal mengenai perjalanannya ke busan kemarin. Ia berkata serius tetapi rupanya kecelakaan tak disengaja di kamar mandi adalah bagian yang lucu untuk sahabatnya. Bahkan si cupu Kim Jungkook saja menahan tertawa.

"Apa kalian fikir ini lucu? Yack! Kim Jungkook! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tertawa?"

Mendengar namanya disebut sebagai teguran, Jungkook diam. Ia tak lagi tersenyum menahan tawa seperti tadi. Sungguh itu kejadian lucu bagi siapapun yang mendengar. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook pasti berfikir bahwa Taehyung itu terlalu polos.

"Cegukan hanya karena sebuah kecupan singkat dan mungkin kejadian toilet itu akward tetapi,, bha ha ha ha itu sangat lucu!"

"Berhentilah menertawakanku!"

"Sepertinya kau harus belajar banyak dariku!"

Jimin menjauhkan sedikit badannya dari sahabatnya. Belajar dari seorang Kim Taehyung bukanlah hal baik. Ia tau benar bagaimana gaya pacaran sahabatnya itu. Semua orang tau team cheer rata-rata sudah mengenal hubungan lebih dari ciuman panas, terutama Taehyung. Jimin tau betul sahabatnya itu sudah tidak virgin. Entah Jimin yang polos atau sahabatnya itu terlalu liar, tetapi dimata Jimin, gaya pacaran Taehyung maupun anggota cheer bukanlah ide baik.

"Belajar padamu sama saja merusak hidupku!"

"Kau saja yang kurang pergaulan!"

"Pergaulan macam apa yang membuatku harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga saat masih shs? Terlebih hanya untuk popularitas yang sementara."

Mata Jungkook teralihkan dari bukunya, ia kini menatap udara dan mencoba mencerna percakapan dua wanita disampingnya. Jimin mengatakan sebuah kata yang menyatakan keperawanan Taehyung. Fakta itu tiba-tiba membuatnya menatap Taehyung terpaku. Tae dan Jimin yang melihat bagaimana Jungkook menatap Taehyung, seketika mereka ikut diam.

"Kenapa? Terkejut tau aku tak virgin? Apa sekarang kau mulai takut dan tak ingin mengejarku lagi?" Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Jungkook. "Itu akan membuatku sedih karena tak akan ada yang bisa menjadi pelayanku lagi."

Jimin menatap bagaimana sahabatnya memperlakukan Jungkook begitu mencela. Meskipun Jungkook diam, tapi Jimin bisa melihat kilat kemarahan dari balik kacamata yang lelaki itu pakai, dan Jungkook terlihat menakutkan jika marah.

"Taehyung berhenti memperlakukan Jungkook seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?! Dia sendiri tidak keberatan!"

Kini Taehyung malah menggepit kepala Jungkook dengan lengannya dan itu membuat Jimin semakin takut dengan seringan kecut milik lelaki berwajah manis itu.

...

Tubuh tinggi langsing dengan aura feminin yang sangat bersinar, membuat siapapun tak mungkin untuk tidak meliriknya. Dia adalah gadis tercantik di kampus seni. Dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan sahabat baiknya yang bernama Ken.

"Lihat bagaimana caranya berjalan mengimbangi langkah kaki temannya. Dia berjalan cepat hingga membuat rambutnya tertiup angin seperti model catwalk. Bukankah dia terlalu sempurna?!"

Yoongi melihat kemana arah kemana Namjoon memandang. Itu Jin dan Yoongi setuju dengan apa yang Namjoon katakan. Jin memang cantik dan Yoongi yakin siapapun tau itu.

"Dia bukan hanya cantik tetapi baik dan ramah!"

"Sempurna!"

Yoongi menggeleng, mengerti maksud dibalik wajah tertarik teman barunya. Yoongi tau Namjoon suka sekali bermain wanita dan semua wanita selalu Namjoon tatap dengan tatapan memangsa seperti itu.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dia di sebuah mall dan aku menolongnya dan dia langsung mengajakku makan di kedai sushinya, dan rasanya sangat sempurna! Sesempurna pendekatanku!"

Yoongi merasakan adegan familiar. Tak sengaja bertemu lalu makan di kedai sushi? Yoongi juga seperti itu saat bertemu Jin di mall dan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, Yoongi fikir Jin memang memiliki kebiasaan mengajak siapapun makan di kedai sushi miliknya. Ide jahil tiba-tiba saja terlintas di fikiran yoongi. "Kau tau?! Aku bertemu dengannya yang kedua kali dan dia mengajakku makan di kedainya juga dan ibunya sangat ramah memberiku sushi gratis."

"APA?! Kau melakukan pendekatan lebih dulu? Tak heran kau dekat dengannya! Eit! Tunggu" Namjoon terlihat berfikir beberapa detik. "Bukankah kau menyukai teman masa kecilmu?"

Yoongi tak bicara, ia sengaja tak ingin berbicara apapun. Agar Namjoon kebakaran jenggot karena berfikir Yoongi sudah mencuri start duluan.

"Min Yoongi kau seperti predator air. Diam-diam kau ternyata merebut makananku!"

"Aku tak sepertimu! Aku memiliki prinsip dan aku pria setia."

"Setia? Dengan mendekatinya? Aku juga ingin serius kali ini!"

"Setiap player selalu berkata akan serius tapi akhirnya melirik wanita lain juga!"

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan gadis masa kecilmu dan Jin?"

"Gadis masa kecilku bernama Park Jimin dan aku tak tertarik dengan wanita lain."

"Kau bilang tadi kau mendekati Jin!"

"Kapan aku bilang akau mendekati Jin? Aku berkata Jin dan ibunya sangat baik padaku, dan maksudku adalah mereka itu baik pada semua orang. Jadi kau tak usah terlalu percaya diri."

Namjoon check mate. Jadi itu maksud Yoongi. kata sarkasme itu membuatnya tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Sebelumnya tak ada orang yang berkata begitu terang-teangan macam Min Yoongi dan Namjoon sedikit shock dikatai seperti itu. Terlebih kata-kata itu dibumbui nada dingin pria seputih dan sedingin salju di depannya.

"Apa kau lahir di korea utara?"

...

"Lomba Final akan di adakan di auditorium SIA!"

Mendengar nama SIA, senyuman Jimin langsung muncul begitu saja. Itu adalah kampus kekasihnya, siapa yang tak akan senang berada satu lokasi dengan kekasih?.

"Bukankah kemain, di bulevard? Aku fikir akan final disana juga." Bisik Jun.

"Aku fikir SIA lebih bagus. Disana banyak oppa keren bukan? Sungming Suju dan lee Joon ki lulus dari sana. Bahkan Park Seojoon juga dari sana." Teriak Qao Yue di belakang Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum sendiri ketika setuju dengan pemikiran Qao Yue bahwa orang SIA memang tampan. Seperti Yoongi. 'itulah kenapa oppa masuk SIA. Karena disanalah tempatnya orang tampan dan pintar di dunia seni seperti oppa.'

Jimin bangga, tentu saja. Sebagai remaja jatuh cinta, yoongilah pria yang terbaik. Dan siapapun tau bahwa Yoongi memang tampan dan pintar.

"Lihat siapa yang akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya disana." sebuah ledekan mucul dari samping Jimin, dia Fei.

"mwoya!"

"Apa di akan menonton?"

"Tentu saja harus. Aku harus menggodanya dengan kedipan di atas panggung."

"oo~ Kau mahluk nakal rupanya Park Jimin." ledek Jun tiba-tiba ikut merumpi.

...

"Akan ada lomba Dance di Stadion kita, pasti akan banyak sekali gadis chic shs.,," Ucap pria dengan sebutan J-Hope menaruh sebuah brosur iklan acara tersebut. ",,dan kau tau gadis remaja seperti mereka sangat gila popularitas."

"Aku tau maksudmu dan Aku cukup popular bukan? Aku berharap bisa menemukan Virgin."

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi Namjoon?. Gadis seusianya saja, biasa sudah banyak yang sudah tak virgin lagi, apalagi pergaulan anak seperti mereka."

"hey siapa tau."

Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang begitu tak peduli dan hanya makan. Namjoon heran apakah dalam hidup Yoongi tak ada yang menarik minatnya, atau memang Yoongi terlahir menjadi manusia cuek yang tak akan peduli jika melihat wanita telanjang di depannya. Namjoon yakin kekasih Yoongi pasti sangat cantik hingga harus membuatnya tak melirik wanita manapun, bahkan Kim Seokjin sekalipun.

"hey Min Yoongi, apakah pacarmu akan ikut menonton festival ini?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak menonton tapi di sendiri yang akan menari."

"What? Pacarmu penari?"

Seketika fikiran kotor Namjoon dan Hoseok melebar. Ia tau pergaulan anak shs jaman sekarang. terlebih bagi cewek populer di bidang ekskul. Namjoon hanya tak habis fikir ternyata Yoongi suka juga dengan bad girl.

"hm! Apa dia seksi?"

"Berikan aku acar!"

Antusias hoseok hanya dijawab kalimat perintah Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok jengah.

Hoseok mencibir lalu menduga. "Aku yakin pasti lebih dari seksi."

"Yack! Carilah kekasih dan serius berhubungan. Apa kalian anggap setiap wanita adalah kain lap?,,, Yack! Jika kalian terus seperti ini kau akan mendapat hukuman dari mereka. Percayalah! Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada kemurkaan seorang wanita."

Yoongi tau betul rupa wanita ketika murka. Seperti ayahnya yang selalu memperingatkannya tentang kemurkaan wanita ketika berfikir dua kali ketika akan membuat kesalahan pada ibunya.

...

Brak

Baik dokter maupun mark terlonjak saat Jin Young memukul meja. Mereka kini ada di sebuah klinik kehamilan.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dokter kau bilang alat ini bisa mencegah kehamilan tapi apa ini? Aku positif hamil, diusiaku yang sekarang?"

"Honey tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dear?! Aku hamil tua. Kau fikir ini masalah sepele?"

"Aku tau tapi kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan tenang ok?" Sungguh Mark malu di depan banyak orang. Pasalnya nada bicara isterinya semakin meninggi dan ia yakin seluruh klinik bisa mendengarnya.

"Dengan tenang? Fine aku akan dengan tenang menuntut rumah sakit ini? Kau mungkin dokter mal praktek yang sudah menipuku."

"Nyonya saya sudah sangat berpengalaman dan khasus ini baru saja terjadi. Alat itu sangat efektif."

"Lalu bagaimana alat itu tidak berfungsi padaku setelah baru saja ganti. Kau pasti salah memasangkanya, iya kan?"

Keributan itupun memanjang hingga puluhan menit kedepan. Jinyoung baru saja melepas alat kontrasepsi dan menggantinya dengan yang baru tapi sialnya, entah dokter salah memasang atau tidak ia hamil, Di usianya yang hampir 40. Jinyoung hanya ingin satu anak sejak dulu tapi kejadian ini benar-banar merusak hidupnya yang ditata rapi. Sekarang bukan hanya menanggung resiko besar tapi ia juga akan malu menanggapi apa kata orang terlebih puteranya kalau tau ibunya hamil di usia seperti ini?!

...

Malam ini hujan sangat deras di kota Seoul. Jimin yang semakin dekat dengan hari kompetisinya semakin ekstra latihan dan puang larut. Yoongi memang menjemputnya tapi tidak kali ini. Kali ini ibunya menelfon dan meminta Jimin memanggil taksi.

" _Oppa odi_?"

"Dia tertidur pulas dan aku tak tega membangunkannya. Dia juga pulang terlambat dan terlihat lelah sekali."

" _arra!_ Aku pulang mungkin lebih malam lagi, taruhlah kunci di tempat biasa eoma, tak usah menungguku."

Jimin pulang memang selalu larut dan malam ini hujan lebat disertai badai. Dalam hati ia berharap kekasihnya itu bisa menjemputnya tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ibunya berkata Yoongi kelelahan jadi Jimin juga tak bisa memaksa jika ia tak ingin hubungannya di ketahui orang taunya. Baru taxi Jimin sampai di gang rumahnya tlpnya berbunyi. Itu dari kekasihnya. tanpa fikir panjang, Jimin mengangkatnya dan belum ia mengucapkan kata hallo, Yoongi sudah membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan.

'Jimin kau dimana? Kau masih di sekolah atau tidak kau belum pulang,,, Oh tuhan maafkan aku. Tunggu aku ya! Aku akan menjemputmu.'

"oppa ani! Aku sebentar lagi sampai."

'Jimin maafkan aku. '

Yoongi bisa mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan kediaman Park dan ia yakin itu Jimin.

"Jimin itu kau?"

"Ya oppa?"

"Kau membawa payung?"

"Tidak"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"tidak aku,,," Jimin berlari dari taxi menuju rumah. Ia fikir tak akan apa-apa tapi nyatanya hujan terlalu deras hingga membuatnya basah hanya dari jarak sependek itu. ",, sudah di depan pintu."

Jimin membuka kunci dan heran dengan kondisi rumahnya dan rumah sekitar padam. Ia yakin sedang pemadaman. Jimin benci gelap. Ia menghela nafas lalu menyalakan senter ponselnya. Di dalam ia melihat Yoongi dengan senter ponselnya membawa payung dan bengong melihat Jimin.

"Kenapa kau tak menungguku?"

"Oppa aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu!"

"Kompetisimu sebentar lagi dan bagaimana jika kau sakit? Apa kau tak memikirkan itu?"

Benar! Jimin bahkan lupa jika hujan mungkin bisa membuatnya sakit dan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum!"

"Cucilah rambutmu dulu, sementara akan aku buatkan kau makanan."

Yoongi memang sekarang memiliki nada bicara yang dingin, tapi Jimin masih bisa merasakan kehangatan hati Yoongi oppanya. Itu jelas terlihat dari perhatian Yoongi selama ini.

"Oppa!"

"weo?!"

Cup! Jimin memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Yoongi sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa sayang dan terimakasihnya. "Gumawoyo"

Yoongi menahan senyumnya setengah terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika itu pertama kalinya kekasihmu mencium pipimu? Untuk menghilangkan kegugupan Yoongi kembali melihat rambut basah Jimin dan memintanya segera mencuci rambut "Cepatlah sebelum kau benar2 sakit."

"ne! Saranghae~" bisiknya tapi tetap bisa Yoongi dengar.

"Nado"

Jimin keramas dengan bersenandung ria. Perhatian Yoongi sungguh membuat Jimin berbunga-bunga. Jimin mandi sementara Yoongi menyiapkan makan untuknya, tidakkah itu romantis? Jimin cekikikan sampai ia mendengar petir menggelegar hingga membuat kaca kamar mandi bergetar. Barulah ia sadar dari lamunannya di kebun bunga musim seminya. Jimin segera membilas rambut dan segera ke kamar dengan bantuan senter ponsel lalu memakai pakaiannya. Begitu turun ke bawah ia melihat Yoongi sudah tersenyum dengan makanan tertata rapi di meja. Tidak ada yang sempurna selain pria yang bisa memasak.

Jimin duduk manis di seberang meja Yoongi. Yoongi membuka panci berisi bubur ayam gingseng dan menghidangkannya pada Jimin. _'Bukankah bubur ayam ginseng membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memasak? Bagaimana Yoongi bisa melakukannya dalam waktu singkat?'_ Batin Jimin.

"Bibik Park memasaknya tadi sore. Hujan dan sup ayam adalah yang terbaik."

Jimin melahapnya dan tersenyum. Jimin sedikit kecewa tapi tak sepenuhnya kecewa. Meskipun bukan Yoongi yang membuatnya tapi Yoongi menyisakan waktu untuk menghangatkan bubur ayam gingseng saja sudah membuat momen ini romantis. Dengan cahaya senter ponsel mereka membuat suasana gelap namun redup dan romantis. Hanya ada satu hal yang kurang, yaitu musik. Lagi-lagi Jimin tenggelam dalam lautan cintanya, menghayal keronatisan candle light dinner bersama Yoongi di sebuah kapal. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah manusia ketika sedang jatuh cinta. Menyadari khayalannya terlalu tinggi, Jimin sadar dan malu sendiri.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hm?" Tanya Yoongi menggoda, siapa yang tak curiga melihat kekasihnya tersenyum-senyum seolah berada di dunianya sendiri?

"Anio~!"

Yoongi memang bukan pria yang suka bertanya tapi Yoongi cukup perhatian terhadap orang yang ia sayangi. Ia melihat rambut basah Jimin dan menjadi khawatir.

"Kenapa kau belum mengeringkan rambutmu?"

Jimin reflek memegang rambut panjangjnya yang basah. "aku terlanjur lapar jadi aku belum sempat mengeringkan rambut."

Yoongi pergi tanpa berkata apapun, membaut Jimin bingung ditinggal sendirian. Jimin tak sedikitpun lepas pandangan dari arah kemana Yoongi pergi, sampai beberapa menit Yoongi kembali dengan sebuah handuk, Jimin kembali tersenyum. Yoongi membawa handuk menuju ke arahnya dan bayangan lain muncul, dimana Jimin berhayal Yoongi akan mendekat dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang Yoongi pegang.

Puk.

"cepat selesaikan makanmu dan keringkan rambutmu lalu segeralah tidur. Ini sudah sangat larut dan kau harus bangun pagi bukan?"

Merasa khayalannya tak jadi nyata Jimin cemberut. Semua kenyataan membuatnya kembali dari mimpi dan merasa menghadapi Yoongi yang cerewet.

"Aku tak tau sejak kapan oppa menjadi lebih cerewet dari eomaku!"  
"itu karena aku menyayangimu Jimin"

Checkmate! Meskipun dengan nada penuh penegasan tapi itu tetaplah pernyataan cinta. Jimin memakan sesendok terakhir bubur dan membawa mangkuk kotor itu ke westafle. Yoongi menjadi sedikit bossy karena Yoongi menyayanginya, tentu saja. Jimin kembali menahan senyum ketika mengingat ucapan sayang Yoongi barusan. Jimin mencuci mangkuknya dan Yoongi menyimpan kembali bubur pada race cooker.

Hujan diluar tak lagi sederas tadi. Suara geruyuh bunyi hujan berubah menjadi rintikan halus, menekan suasana dapur yang sunyi menjadi lebih intens. Yoongi merasakannya tapi itu bukalah hal yang baik. Mereka di dapur dan bagaimana Yoongi bisa tiba-tiba berfikir tentang sebuah ciuman?! Yoongi berbalik dan mendapati Jimin yang menghadapnya saat menaruh mangkuk yang barusan di cuci gadis itu. begitu mata mereka bertemu, sekejap ruangan terasa semakin sempit dan pengap. Membaut dorongan kuat untuk mereka mendekat tapi mereka masih di posisis mereka masing-masing. Tak bergerak sedikitpun, sampai handuk di krpala Jimin terjatuh ke pundak tanpa Jimin sadari. Tidak itu bukan hal baik, Yoongi berfikir rambut Jimin harus kering sebelum gadis itu tidur. Ia tak Ingin Jimin sakit. Yoongi melangkah dan membenarkan handuk itu menutupi pucuk kepala Jimin. Jimin masih diam, bahkan ketika jari Yoongi bergerak menggosok kepalanya dengan handuk. Entah kenapa Jimin merasa itu tak lagi manis dan seromantis apa yang tadi ia bayangkan, tetapi entahlah. Ini pertama kali Jimin merasakannya. Ia merasa panas tetapi juga merasa dingin dan ingin sentuhan lebih, seolah bahwa tubuh Yoongilah yang bisa menghangatkannya.

Jimin terus menunduk menahan malu dengan intensitas yang baru pertama ia rasakan, Jimin merasa aneh dan ia yakin ini adalah apa yang sering Taehyung sebut 'terangsang?'. Jimin menampik fikiran kotornya dan memegang tangan Yoongi dan mendongak, menatap mata pria itu hendak menolak tapi sialnya ia malah terjebak dan sekarang, Jimin tak bisa menghindari apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Yoongi menciumnya, begitu hangat dan lembut. Persis seperti apa yang hati Jimin inginkan. Ciuman dan sentuhan tangan Yoongi di kepalanya membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Seperti aliran listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jimin kau sudah pulang?" Pertanyaan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan, memisahkan pangutan kedua pasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu di dapur. Intensitas itu musnah dan membaut mereka bernafas seolah mereka selesai menyelam.

"Yoongi?! Jimin?!" Yoseob bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari apa yang mungkin terjadi, bibir merah dan basah Jimin dan Yoongi, serta mata sayu mereka, semua itu adalah pertanda. Sebuah tanda dari apa yang selama ini Yoseob inginkan. _'Mereka ciuman?'_ Yoseob teriak senang dalam hati tapi ia melupakan satu hal. Bahwa kemunculannya mungkin merusak suasana dan sepertinya memang merusaknya.

"Yoongi oppa baru menghangatkan bubur untukku. Ehm!" terang Jimin tanpa ibunya bertanya apapun.

"ya!" Sial, bahkan Yoongi tak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya. Jika ia seperti itu maka hubungan mereka akan benar-benar ketahuan. "Jimin tadi kehujanan, aku sudah menyuruhnya keramas sementara aku menghangatkan bubur yang tadi bibik masak untuk Jimin."

"waw terimakasih Yoongi. Kau sangat pengertian." 'dan aku tak meminta penjelasan apapun.' Membuat pernyataan mereka seolah seperti sebuah alibi yang menutupi sesuatu, yang justru membuat semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Aku hanya terbangun dan melihat Jimin baru pulang. Aku hanya khawatir dia sakit."

Meliaht reaksi Yoongi dan Jimin yang kini bersikap normal, membaut Yoseob menampik fikirannya. Jika memang Jimin dan Yoongi memiliki hubungan harusnya ia pasti tahu lebih dulu dari puterinya. tapi Jimin belum mengatakan apapun. Tebakan itupun muncul, dimna Yoongi mungkin belum menyatakan cinta, atau barusan mereka sedang menyatakan cinta tapi gagal olehnya?. Tapi ia ragu, mana mungkin Yoongi menembak Jimin di dapur meskipun itu mungkin saja. Apapun yang terjadi hanya satu hal yang tetap membuat hatinya yakin, bahwa ia telah merusak suasana milik anaknya dan anak sahabatnya itu buat di dapur.

"Aku sudah selesai cuci mangkuk dan mau tidur sebelum ibu datang."

Itu sindiran, Yoseob tau. Harusnya memang dialah yang menyiapkan makan untuk Jimin. "Maaf ibu ketiduran."

"Ya sudahlah! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, dan terimakasih oppa untuk makanannya. Selamat malam."

"ne tidurlah. Selamat malam."

Yoongi terlihat merapikan celemek dan Yoseob membantu Yoongi.

"kau juga harus ke kampus besok, biar ini bibik yang selesaikan."

"baik bibik. Kalau begitu selamat malam."

"ne. Mimipi indah!"

...

Pagi hari dimana kelas belum masuk Taehyung langsung diseret Jimin ke salah satu bilik toilet wanita.

"Kenapa kau ini?" tanya taehyung masih mencoba menampik lengan Jimin yang terus berusaha menyeretnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"sttt jangan berisik, kita berbisik saja"

"weo?"

"aku dan oppa semalam berciuman." Ucap Jimin berbisik pada telinga Taehyung.

"waw!" Taehyung menanggapinya dengan setengah hati. Hanya sebuah ciuman Jimin menyeret nya ke bilik toilet dan berbisik, yang benar saja.

"sttt!"

"kenapa harus berbisik?"

"Ada yang aneh."

"weo? Apa kau merasa jijik?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu, seperti listrik dan sesuatu dibawahku terasa basah. Apakah itu normal?"

Taehyung menutup mulutnya ia berniat menahan tawa tapi tidak, ia tak bisa sedikitpun menahan tawanya yang keras hingga telaknya benar-benar terlihat.

"Apa kau fikir itu lucu? Aku serius! Aku tak ingin di cap mesum."

"Yack Park Jimin. Kau benar-benar polos. Sangat polos. Itulah kenapa aku selalu memintamu pacaran dari dulu."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"kau semalam mengerti bukan?. Itu namanya teragsang."

"Apa secepat itu?"

"semua itu tak butuh waktu, itu akan muncul jika kau merasa tertarik secara seksual dengan seseorang."

"seksual?! Oh tidak. Akukan baru pacaran."

"kebutuhan seksual itu adalah naluri biologis manusia bodoh. Bukalah artikel tentang sains, hormon dan seks. Owh, adik tingkat saja pasti sudah tau."

"Tapi aku belum siap ke tahap sejauh itu"

"Tapi tubuhmu berkata lain. mungkin mentalmu mengatakan tidak karena kau belum berpengalaman. Tapi jika sudah terbiasa, secara naluriah, kegiatan fisik akan terjalin dan itu semakin naik levelnya." Taehyung melihat mata sayu Jimin dan ia yakin Jimin sedang mengingat intensitas malamnya bersama kekasihnya itu. "katakan padaku, apa semalam sangat intens?"

Jimin mengangguk "Apa kalian sudah sampai tahap kedua?"

Jimin menggeleng, ia bukan berkata tidak tapi ia tak mengerti apa itu tahap kedua. "Apa itu tahap kedua?"

Taehyung sontak memukul jidatnya frustasi sendiri. "berciuman, berpangutan lidah, dan saling menyentuh." Ucap Taehyung sambil meremas dadanya kesal untuk menjelaskan seterang itu pada orang yang benar-benar polos.

"anio! Kami tidak sejauh itu!" elak Jimin menyilangkan tangannya mencoba menutupi dadanya. Membuat Taehyung muak sendiri dan membuang muka. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba menerangkan tentang sebuah hubungan pada Jimin sejelas mungkin.

"Dengar! Dalam sebuah hubungan, kau akan mencapai beberapa tahap, pertama saling tertarik. Kau dan Yoongi oppamu itu sudah saling tertarik dari kecil bukan?"

Jimin mengiykan dengan cara menganggukan kepala "lalu setelah tertarik akan ada fase dimana kalian saling menyatakan cinta, setelah itu, jika kau merasa yoongimu dan kau saling tertarik akan ada reaksi fisik berupa ignin berciuman dan kalian sudah melakukannya bahkan jauh sebelum kalian pacaran."

"Kami hanya anak kecil"

"cinta tak kenal usia. Yang penting disini kau sudah melewati semua fase tahap awal. Jika tahap itu sudah kau jalani dalam sebuah hubungan kau akan merasakan keinginan untuk melakukan lebih dimana kau merasa saling bergantung dan saling mengandalkan satu sama lain, kau sudah di tahap itu sejak lama tapi sekarang kau dan yoongi oppamu itu sudah jadian. Jadi kau sudah tidak lagi merasa tergantung ataupun mengandalkan tapi kau merasa yoongi benar-benar milikmu dan kau merasa bahwa kau juga miliknyakan?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi seperti orang bodoh.

"karena kau merasa Yoongi milikmu dan kau miliknya, secara tidak lagsung kau dan dia saling menyerahkan diri dan secara seksual kau siap melakukan pada fase dimana kau akan mau menerima Yoongi menyentuhmu."

Jimin kali ini terlihat shock tapi ia diam.

"Jika kau ingin dia menyentuhmu, dan kau basah karena itu, itu sama saja siap bahkan sampai tahap tidur bersama."

"ANIO!"

Plak!

"aw! Tae-ah sakit!"

"Dasar kau bodoh! Kau pantas dipukul. Aku bilang karena ini pertama kau mungkin tak siap secara mental. Tapi tubuhmu mengatakan segalanya bodoh. Secara biologis kau siap di tiduri pria manapun."

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan Yoongi oppa tidak dengan pria manapun."

"see that?! Kau baru saja mengatakannya tanpa sadar. Bahwa kau mau di tiduri Yoongi."

Jimin menutup mulutnya tak sangka bahwa ia akan dalam situasi dimana hal yang orang tuanya takutkan. Bagaimana jika Jimin terjerumus seks dan pergaulan bebas, itulah yang ia takutkan.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi asal kau tau. Semua ini normal, kaulah yang tak normal karena baru merasakannya di usia yang hampir 18. Ck ck ck. Itu namanya ironi."

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sekilas fikran jahat terlintas di benak Taehyung. Ia fikir membuat Jimin menyentuh dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang akan menyenangkan mengingat betapa polosnya temannya itu. menstrubasi itu normal, yang tidak normal itu menstrubasi terlalu sering dan menjadi candu.

"Menstrubasi."

Jimin mencibir. "Apa kau berniat meracuniku!?"

Ok kali ini Jimin tak bisa ia bohongi. Taehyung kembali tertawa sementara Jimin terus menatap muak sahabatnya. "Aku bercanda Jimin! Hanya lakukan apa yang harusnya dilakukan. Semua ada prosesnya. Yoongi akan bertindak dengan naluri lelakinya dan kau harus sedia menerimanya."

...

"Selamat datang di komunitas musik klasik. Kalian adalah orang beruntung yang kami pilih, orang-orang dengan talenta dengan bakat yang hebat. Kenapa kalian harus merasa beruntung?" Sambutan ria dari kakak kelas komunitas musik klasik mengawali pembukaan penyambutan anggota baru. Mc pembuka melempar pertanyaan pada senior di sampinya. Itu Ken, ketua komunitas. Ia maju bersama Jin dan langsung disambut sorak gembira.

"Karena komunitas ini merupakan kelompok musik orkestra yang dipercaya institusi untuk mengisi iringan perayaan wisuda setiap tahun, hanya itu? Tidak! Kami juga memiliki projek dan mengisi live musik beberapa acara tv seperti festival lagu dll. kegiatan kita padat, maka dari itu kami memilih orang-orang yang berbakat di bidangnya yang memang dianggap mampu terjun langsung mengisi jadwal padat kami."

"Agenda tahunan kita adalah, menjadi bintang tamu pada acara musik yang digelar setiap angkatan, lalu menjadi bintang tamu di tugas akhir dan acara wisuda tentunya. Lalu kegiatan di luar kampus, kami bekerja sama dengan team orkestra untuk menjadi pemain musik dan kami mengisi beberapa acara musik di tv korea seperti yang kalian sebutkan. Jadi guys kalian disini dipilih bukan berdasarkan nilai tetapi bakat dan kemampuan bermusik kalian yang siap langsung terjun mengisi scedule, bakat yang sudah benar-benar matang yang akan dilatih lebih matang lagi dengan mengisi banyak jam terbang." Tambah Jin menerangkan agenda. Kemudian ia bertanya pada audiens.

"Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?"

Salah satu anggota baru mengangkat tangan. Dia duduk tepat di depan Namjoon. "Apakah grup ini juga membebaskan pilihan kemana panggung yang kita tuju? Bukan hanya sebagai pemain musik depan layar tetapi juga belakang layar seperti mengkomposisi sebuah musik?"

"Tentu saja maestro! Ada banyak label rekaman yang membutuhkan musik segar dan tugas kita disini menambah kekosongan tersebut." Ken menjawabnya dengan tegas kemudian memberi kode pada Jin untuk menekan tombol untuk slide selanjutnya. "Ini adalah daftar perusahaan yang pernah kita ajak kerja sama."

Namjoon terkejut melihat nama perusahaan ayahnya tertera jelas di deretan perusahaan musik. Namjoon tau IBIGHIT pernah bekerja sama dengan SIA tapi ia tak tau kalau kelompok inilah team tersebut.

"Selamat! Kau masuk komunitas yang akan membuatmu bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu sendiri."

Ledek Yoongi dengan nada datar yang sukses membuat Namjoon melirik yoongi penuh maksud. "aku tak pernah tau kapan dan siapa yang dikirim sekolah ini pada perusahaan appaku!"

Yoongi membuang muka "Kim Seokjin. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku merasa familiar dengannya karena dia pernah duet sekali di acara duet festival."

"Apa? Seokjin? Benarkah?" Namjoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia bisa menggunakan perusahaan apanya untuk mendekati Jin lebih jauh. "Bagaimana jika duet itu diadakan lagi dan aku yang menjadi komposer aransemen lagunya?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya heran dengan cara anak orang kaya yang punya seribu cara memanipulasi segalanya. Seolah cinta itu bisa mereka buat dan mainkan semudah uang menyelesaikan apa yang mereka mulai. Ia tak pernah suka orang macam itu tapi lain halnya Namjoon, entahkah. Ia hanya merasa Namjoon berbeda. Meskipun sama-sama player seperti kebanyakan konglomerat tapi namjoon setidaknya memiliki wawasan yang bisa diajak berbagi.

"minggu ini juga kami memiliki tanggung jawab untuk kepanitiaan kompetisi dance antar shs seluruh seoul"

Sontak kali ini namjoon dan Hoseok yang tertawa.

"kim namjoon! Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ken merasa presentasinya terganggu.

"Tidak! Maafkan saya! Saya hanya merasa sangat tertarik dengan acara tersebut. Saya tak sangka komunitas ini menjadi bagian dari kepanitiaan acara tersebut dan saya harap saya bisa bergabung sunbae!"

"Benar! Ini adalah acara yang cukup besar bukan? Kami akan senang bisa menjadi bagian dari team panitia." Timpal Hoseok mengedipkan mata pada Yoongi.

Hoseok dan Namjoon kali ini tertawa puas bahkan sampai pembagian panitia.

"Selamat! Kau masuk komunitas yang membuatmu bekerja di acara kompetensi kekasihmu sendiri."

"Itu bagus! Setidaknya aku bukan hanya melihat Jimin ketika di depan panggung."

"O!~"

"Aku akan senang jika bisa berkenalan dengan kekasih seorang Min Yoongi."

"Park Jimin! Aku akan mengingat namanya baik-baik."

"dan akan mengingat wajahnya jika bertemu nanti baik-baik."

"Akan aku masukan kalian kedalam lahar gunung jika berani menyentuh kekasihku."

"O~~~!"

Baik namjoon maupun Hoseok sama-sama terbahak. Mereka sangat senang meledek Yoongi dengan kekasihnya. karena hanya disana Yoongi bisa menampakan ekspresi walau itu ekspresi kesal tapi lebih baik daripada poker facenya.

...

Bugh! Mei Qi jatuh dari piramid dan beruntung Jun berhasil menangkapnya. "Apa kau tak bisa menjadi flayer yang benar? Perhatikan keseimbanganmu."

Tegur Jun dengan amarahnya yang meledak. Ini adalah latihan ke lima dan dua diantaranya Mei Qi selalu gagal menyeimbangkan diri. "Kau fikir flayer adalah tugas semudah itu? tau apa kau tentang cheers?"

"Aku tak tau tapi aku tau cheers lebih bagus daripada apa yang kau tunjukan selama ini? Dan maaf nona kita adalah group dance bukan Cheerleader. Jika kau fikir kau ingin mengubah group dance ini menjadi team cheerleader kedua sekolah maka kau tidurilah seluruh anggota team sepak bola. Karena team sepak bola membutuhkannya."

Plak

Satu tamparan berhasil membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi beku.

"Aku ketua team disini dan kau hanyalah anggota! Aku lebih tau segalanya dibandingkan kau."

"Mei Qi apa kau gila? Putaran pertama Jiminlah yang memenangkan suara. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu percaya diri menyebut dirimu ketua?" tegur cheng Xiao dan di benarkan hampir seluruh team.

"Mei Qi jaga sikapmu! Jika kau begitu kau fikir kau bisa dipilih?"

"tidak ada yang tau dance dan cheers disini selain aku! Kalian fikir kalian akan bertindak sok pintar? Bukan hanya dance yang dibutuhkan tapi koreo cheerleding juga disini. Aku terjatuh bukan karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri tapi tangan piramidlah yang kurang kuat."

"Kau menyalahkan kami?"

"DIAM!" bentak Jimin ditengah cekcok dan sekali seumur hidup mereka baru kali ini ia melihat Jimin membentak dan itu sangat menakutkan.

"Ketua team atau bukan, koreo dance cheer atau bukan masalahnya ada di kekompakan team. Kalian saling serang dan saling tak mempercayai satu sama lain. dengan kelompok seperti ini, apa kalian fikir bisa mengalahkan SOPA? Apa kalian sedang bercanda?! Aku sudah satu setengah tahun disini dan baru melihat kelompok kita hancur seperti ini."

"Bukankah itu semenjak ada mantan cheer yang masuk?"

"Diam Qiau Yue! Aku tak ingin mendengar kita saling menyalahkan dan saling terpecah belah seperti ini! Aku tak peduli siapa yang ingin dan akan menjadi ketua disini tapi bisakah kalian fokus dengan prioritas utama kita? Kita harus menang, aku percaya kita bisa menang tapi tidak dengan team yang seperti ini." Jimin kali ini benar-benar kesal. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya memohon. "Aku mohon dengan sangat pada kalian! Tolong lupakan tentang ketua club dan mari kita bekerja sama untuk memenangkan lomba. Jika kita kalah, bukan hanya nama sekolah tapi club kita akan berada di urutan bawah ekstra kulikuler sekolah. Team lain sudah memegang teropi emasnya, apa kita akan bangga dengan tersingkir di seperempat final nanti? Kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini, apa kalian akan merusaknya hanya karena pemilihan ketua club yang bisa dilakukan kapanpun?"

Jimin melihat wajah teamnya menunduk bahkan Mei Qipun terlihat menyadarinya. "Besok adalah perempat final dance. Jadi aku mohon! Bekerja samalah."

"Baiklah! Aku minta maaf atas keributan ini. Mei Qi aku mohon kerja samanya."

"Jangan pernah remehkan flayer lagi!"

"ini latihan ke enam kita! Siap di posisi. Mulai!" ucap Cheng Xiao menyalakan tape dan latihanpun mulai lagi.

Jimin tau melawan team SOPA yang bisa membayar koreografer untuk dance mereka itu sulit, tapi dengan kemampuan dan kerja sama teamnya yang berbakat, Jimin yakin sekolahnya bisa menang.

.

.

tbc

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Yasto

aka

You are still the one

.

Gs

.

.

"Oppa akan menjadi panitia di acara kami? Benarkah?! Aha ha kita memang berjodoh." Teriak Jimin riang sambil memeluk lengan Yoongi. Mereka sedang ada di ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. Bersama Park Woozi yang fokus dengan geographic channel nya.

"Aku ditempatkan di bagian sound sistem, kita mungkin akan sering bertemu di belakang panggung."

"Benarkah?! Asyik."

Lain Yoongi yang senang dengan pelukan manis kekasihnya, di kursi satunya, Woozi mencibir meski matanya tertuju pada televisi. Woozi sangat benci adegan romance. Jika dua orang yang sedang duduk di satu sofa berdua itu fikir romantis, bagi Woozi itu menggelikan. Mereka berpacaran di dekat Woozi yang masih anak-anak. Woozi fikir itu tidak benar.

"Noona boleh senang tapi jangan mengganggu Yoongi hyung bekerja nantinya." Woozi menegur kakaknya dengan mata yang masih serius dengan televisi.

"Apa aku segenit itu menempeli oppa kemana-mana?"

"Noona memang sering menempeli Yoongi hyung kemana-mana."

"Dasar bocah. Kerjakan saja prmu."

"Shiro! Nanti kalau aku tinggal kalian berdua akan melakukan hal kotor"

Mendengar kalimat kasar adiknya, Jimin langsung duduk tegap melepas pelukannya.

"Yack! Apa maksudmu dengan hal kotor?. Jangan bicara omong kosong."

"Kalian sudah mengotori dapur dengan berciuman kemarin. Apa noona butuh bukti? Karena aku memiliki videonya." Tak ada anak kecil yang bisa menjawab kemarahan orang dewasa dengan begitu santai seperti Park Woozi. Ia terlalu serius dengan acara tv yang menayangkan isi seluruh tata surya hingga tak peduli perkataannya mungkin bisa membuat kedua pasang kekasih itu terkejut.

Yoongi dan Jimin saling tatap panik. Mereka fikir hanya ada mereka berdua d dapur kemarin. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Woozi malam kemarin.

"Lain kali sebelum kalian melakukan sesuatu di rumah fikirkan dulu dua kali. Periksa baik-baik ada orang di sekitar kalian atau tidak." Tegurnya lagi.

"Woozia! Hyung tak tau kau ada di dapur. Maaf, itu salah hyung. tapi,,, bisakah kau memberikan video itu?! Kau sudah janji akan mendukung kami bukan?"

"Woozia! Jebal!"

"Kenapa kalian merahasiakannya padahal eoma appa akan senang dengan berita ini."

Benar! Ayah dan ibu Jimin akan senang tapi kenapa Yoongi merahasiakannya? Jimin fikir dulu karena kekejaman Hyunseung, tapi bukankah sekarang Jimin dan Yoongi sudah di rumah? dan tak ada lagi penyihir yang mengganggu. Seharusnya Jimin sudah bilang pada ibunya perkara masalah ini tapi ia telalu terlena hingga lupa. Jimin mulai resah, Apa alasan Yoongi, Jimin sangat ingin tau hal itu.

"Hyung belum mengatakan apapun pada orang tua hyung. Akan lebih bagus jika mereka tau ini dari hyung daripada dari orang lain."

"Lalu kenapa hyung belum cerita juga?"

"Itu,,, " Yoongi tak tau anak kecil bisa secerewet itu. Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan bahwa orang tua Yoongi mungkin akan tak begitu setuju. Tujuan Yoongi ke seoul seharusnya kuliah bukan memacari Jimin.

"Wooziah! Berhentilah bertanya dan kerjakan prmu ya, Noona mohon!"

"Ck arra".

Kakaknya jelas menyela karena Woozi memang terlalu jauh bertanya. Ia banyak bertanya karena khawatir dengan hubungan kakaknya, ia hanya sekedar penasaran karena bagaimanapun itu semua menyangkut kakaknya. Ia tau bagaimana lelaki bisa berfikir liar jika melihat kakaknya yang cantik itu. Apalagi Yoongi dan kakaknya tinggal satu atap dan mungkin kejadian semacam di dapur bisa terulang dengan lebih "kotor" lagi. Woozi memang anak kecil tapi, ia tak bodoh untuk memahami hal-hal yang biasa orang dewasa lakukan. Orang bilang jika wanita dan lelaki tinggal dalam satu atap itu akan menimbulkan suatu hubungan yang "dewasa". Woozi menghela nafas, kekasih kakaknya sudah legal melakukan hal dewasa dan Woozi yakin Yoongi adalah pria baik. Jadi memang tak seharusnya ia ikut campur. Woozi berdiri lalu menatap kedua pasang kekasih yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian melakukan hubungan yang sehat."

Ucapnya sebelum pergi menaiki tangga. Yoongi dan Jimin hanya terdiam, karena shock dengan ucapan anak sok dewasa itu.

"Apa maksudnya?! Apa dia fikir kita ini bersekandal atau semacamnya?! Sok dewasa sekali."

Lain Jimin yang kesal setengah mati terhina, Yoongi justru malah diam dan berfikir sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tak tau hubungan mereka akan sesulit ini, tidak ada Hyunseung yang mengawasi, sekarang ada adik kekasihnya. Memang itu sebenarnya bagus agar Yoongi tidak lupa diri. Terlebih, Jimin anak baik-baik dan masih polos. Yoongi tak mungkin egois memikirkan nafsu lelakinya. Apalagi nanti di usianya yang dua puluh dimana angkatannya akan heboh dengan kencan buta untuk fase pendewasaan. Yoongi tak akan bisa karena kekasihnya masih belum cukup umur untuk melakukan itu. Meskipun ia tau seks adalah hal yang sudah diketahui anak shs, tapi ia tau Jimin bukan kategori bad girl.

'Sepertinya aku harus masa menunggu masa pendeqasaanku lebih lama lagi'

...

Panggung besar dengan sepanduk bergambar siluet cheerleading terpapar di setiao pojok lapangan kampus SIA.

ini adalah seperempat final lomba dance shs sekota seoul, dimana 10 perwakilan sekolah akan dipilih 5 orang untuk masuk final. Team Danwon akan tampil dengan nomor urutan 7, anggka setelah team shs dari SOPA. itu bukan giliran yang bagus. Jika orang sudah terkesan dengan team SOPA, maka jika teamnya gagal sedikit saja itu akan sangat terlihat.

Jimin terus berlatih ketika ia selesai makeup dan menunggu temannya. Teamnya tau Jimin itu pekerja keras dan sangat takut melakukan kesalahan. Itulah kenapa ia selalu berlatih kapanpun. Sesekali Jun dan yang lain ikut berlatih mengikuti koreo Jimin. Sedangkan Mei Qi dia menghilangkan geroginya dengan mind control.

Yoongi yang bertugas dengan sound sistem mengontrol mike juri maupun memberi mike pada peserta ketika menjelaskan jenis tarian mereka. Ia melihat jadwal shs Danwon setelah SOPA, itu bukan putaran yang menguntungkan, meskipun ia percaya team sekolah Jimin akan melakukan yang terbaik.

. . . .

Taehyung tersenyum arogan melihat Jungkook begitu setia padanya seperti seorang budak. Mengekori Taehyung sambil membawakan tasnya. Taehyung tak tau kalau pria berdarah jepang bisa sebodoh dia.

"Panas sekali!"

Sret! Hanya satu keluhan saja. Jungkook sudah melindungi tae dari matahari dengan tasnya. Taehyung benar-benar merasa seperti ratu. Merasa benar-benar di atas awan.

"Apa giliran sekolah kita masih lama?"

"Ini finalis ke 5, setelah ini SOPA dan setelah itu sekolah kita"

"Argh kenapa acara di adakan di lapangan terbuka seperti ini padahal kampus ini memiliki stadion, auditorium atau semacamnya."

"Disana lebih teduh!" tujuk Jungkook menunjuk sisi bayangan panggung dekat para juri. Dance finalis ke lima selesai dan ia melihat kekasih Jimin memberikan mic.

"Bukankah itu pacarnya Jimin?"

"Siapa?"

"Min Yoongi. Benar itu dia!"

...

Hoseok mengeluarkan kaset finalis ke lima dan menggantinya untuk persiapan musik finalis ke enam. Ia masih memandang panggung sampai matanya menangkap sosok wanita chic menunjuk temannya. Dari seragamnya Hoseok tau anak itu dari sekolah yang sama dengan pacar Min Yoongi. Sejak acara mulai Min Yoongi sedikitpun tak mau berkata tentang siapa Park Jimin. Membuatnya penasaran setengah mati dan tak sabar menunggu giliran sekolah Danwon.

Yoongi kembali pada team sound sistem yang ada di sisi panggung dan ia melihat Taehyung. Baik Tae dan Yoongi saling senyum sapa.

"Siapa dia? Dia Park Jimin?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa dia teman pacarmu?"

"Ya."

"Kenalkan aku padanya."

"Liat ke panggung. Siapkan lagu berikutnya!"

Tegur Yoongi meluruskan fikiran Hoseok dari wanita. Ia sedikitpun tak ingin memperkenalkan Jimin dan teman-temannya pada dua mahluk haus wanita di sampingnya. Yoongi masih waras untuk tidak menjerumuskan anak shs pada kenakalan anak kuliah seperti temannya.

Team sopa sudah muncul ke panggung menciptakan sorak gembira dari seluruh siswa sopa yang hadir. Siswa di depan Tae sepertinya terlalu semangat melihat rok rufle yang di pakai siswi sopa hingga ia mundur dan tak sengaja mendorong Taehyung hingga hampir jatuh. Beruntung ada Jungkook yang langsung menangkapnya. Membuat seseorang di panggung mengerutkan kening tak suka.

Taehyung terkejut hingga jantungnya berdetak. Setiap orang pasti ada alasan ketika menatap seseorang tapi ia tak peduli karena, pantatnya baru saja menubruk sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana. Ia tau yang menahan tubuhnya adalah Jungkook. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah tubuh kekar lelaki kutu buku itu. Tae menoleh memandang dada bidang yang mungkin tersembunyi di balik seragam Jungkook. Taehyung berpengalaman dengan lelaki dan ia sudah dua kali pernah tidur dengan siswa yang jago olah raga. Tubuh kekar Jungkook mengingatkannya pada body sixpack maskulin seorang pria. Taehyung selalu suka pria atletis. Ia berbalik untuk memegang pundak dan dada Jungkook, dan benar saja. Jungkook kekar. Tapi bagaimana pria cupu bisa atletis?. Itu menjadi misteri untuknya.

"Arghh!"

Teriakan penonton membangunkan lamunan Taehyung. Ia menatap Jungkook yang terpaku melihat panggung. Ia berbalik untuk mencari tau dan seorang anggota perempuan melanjutkan dance dengan kaki yang terlihat sedikit pincang.

"Apa dia jatuh tadi?!"

Taehyung tersenyum cerah, bagaimana tidak? Jika tim sopa kalah makan satu pesaing handal bisa tersingkir dan team sekolahnya memiliki kesempatan menang lebih tinggi.

"Mereka akan tesingkir, yes!" Taehyung tersenyum senang apalagi juri memberi mereka komentar pedas. Beberapa siswi sopa menatapnya sinis, mereka pasti kesal karena senyum Taehyung atau ada alasan lain ia tak peduli. Tae menatap balik tatapan mereka dan tersenyum meremehkan. Saat mc meminta tim sopa kembali disamping team Danwon menunggu dan kemunculan mereka langsung membuat Tae meneriakan nama sekolah mereka. Nalurinya sebagai team cheer memimpin teman-teman sekolahnya meneriakan yel team cheer mengeja nama sekolah Danwon. Namun semua tak semulus apa yg diharapkan, awal tarian seseorang telah membuat gerakan tangan yg sedikit salah, tak banyak yg tau tapi jika Tae melihat, juri pasti melihat. Ketika piramid di dirikan, sungguh itu koreo cheer yang dulu sering mereka lakukan, itu simple bagi Taehyung yang juga berposisi sebagai flayer di team cheer.

"Mei Qi kau tak pernah berubah. Show off!"

Bugh. Baru tae mengatai Mei Qi, gadis itu turun dengan tidak sempurna. Tae yakin gadis itu juga terkilir.

"Sial kalau begini kita bisa kalah"

...

"Aku turun dengan benar tapi mereka yang menurunkanku dengan tempo yang terlalu cepat"

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain untuk menutupi kesalahanmu. Juri mengatakan team kita terlalu memaksakan gerakan cheer dan ini semua koreomu."

"Yach sejak awal kita setuju gerakan kombinasi ini. Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Ini benar-benar kacau. Mei Qi apa kau sungguh pernah masuk team cheer atau kau itu dikeluarkan karena memang tak memiliki kemampuan?."

"Berhenti menyalahkanku. Xiau yue juga salah, apa kau tak dengar kata juri?"

Lagi-lagi Jun dan Mei Qi berdebat dan saling adu argumen. Member lain hanya bisa diam karena hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Xiau Yue yang kini mendapat tatapan Jun dan Mei Qi hanya bisa minta masf. Saat Mei Qi memarahi Xiau Yue tak ada yang sadar kecuali fei yang menangkap tubuh limbung Xiau Yue.

"Dia demam."

Tanpa pikir panjang semua team langsung panik dan membawa Xiau Yue ke ruang kesehatan yang disediakan acara.

"Biar aku yg menemaninya. Kalian kembalilah untuk menunggu pengumuman." Fei yang memang dekat dengan Xiau Yue mengambil alih.

...

Taehyung cemberut melihat panggung.

"Jimin pasti kecewa! Dia latihan hampir tiap menit. Setiap ada waktu luang dia menari. Sekarang bagaimana?!"

"Masuk club dance diluar sekolah akan lebih baik untuknya."

Tak butuh waktu lama saat perhitungan suara Juri, mc kembali ke panggung dengan sebuah note kertas.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan hasil juri. Yah~! sepertinya juri tak memberikan ampun pada team yang melakukan kesalahan. Dari sepuluh team ada lima team yang akan dipilih untuk masuk babak final. Kalian pasti sudah sangat penasaran menunggu siapa pemenang dari lomba seoul dance festival ini bukan?! Jadi lima besar yang masuk dalam babak final adalah..."

Seluruh shs Danwon menunggu nama shsnya disebut. Tapi tidak ada. Nama shs Danwon tidak disebut, bahkan sopapun tidak. Juri memang tak kenal ampun, sebagus apapun koreo mereka kesalahan tetap mereka hitung. Jimin mengerti, kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan. Semua team bersiap-siap dan merapikan wardrob mereka untuk pulang setelah upacara pengucapan selamat di belakang panggung. Sementara penonton sudah bubar dan panitia mulai merapikan semua alat-alat panggung mereka.

...

Yoongi muram, sepanjang waktu dia mematikan sound sistem ia diam. Siapa yang akan senang melihat raut sedih dari wajah kekasihnya?. Jimin bekerja keras untuk festival, ia tau rasanya kecewa dengan hal yang sangat ia impikan. Yoongi juga pernah gagal dalam kontes piano daegu. Ketika dia berharap banyak terhadap ambisinya tetapi takdir mengatakan lain. Tangannya salah menekan salah satu tuts ketika melakukan stakato. Ia terlalu banyak latihan sehingga tangannya lemas saat kompetisi. Ia gagal hanya karena ia terlalu banyak latihan.

"Kita akan menyimpan ini nanti. Sekarang ayo kita makan dahulu." Teriak Jin dengan tumpukan kotak nasi dalam tas besar. Bersama para wanita, ia membagikan makanan dan minuman.

Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim kekasihnya pesan. Hanya sekedar mengirimkan teks utuk memeriksa Jimin sudah makan atau belum.

Jimin membasuh wajahnya di toilet. Berharap dengan air yang menyiram wajahnya bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik dari rasa kecewanya. Jimin menari siang malam, bahkan ia harus memiliki banyak koyo untuk meringankan rasa pegal di kakinya tiap malam. Ia ingin sekali menangis tapi baru satu tetes air mata itu jatuh, ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia awalnya tak peduli tapi nama Yoongi tertera di layar, jadi Jimin membukanya. Isinya pesan singkat yang mengingatkannya kalau ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan Jimin harus makan. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa makan dengan suasana hati seperti itu. Jimin keluar untuk kembali tapi ada sebuah ruangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah ruangan dengan didominasi lantai kayu dan cermin di dindingnya. Poster poster besar dengan gambar sebuah gerakan tari yang indah menghiasi setiap sisi jendela. Itu adalah gerakan kontemporer dance, itu sangat indah dan romantis jika berpasangan. Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak di kunci itu, lalu iseng dia menari.

"Tempat ini sangat bagus dan nyaman."

Jimin mengintip keluar dan tak ada orang karena ia yakin para mahasiswa sudah pulang mengingat waktu sudah sore. Jimin mengeluarkan headset di tasnya untuk mendengar lagu bts butterfly. Jimin duduk di lantai dekat meja memejamkan matanya sambil memikirkan sebuah koreo. Ia terhanyut dalam relaxasi stress di dunia tariannya hingga tertidur disana.

...

Van Danwon

"kenapa Jimin belum kembali?" Keluh Min bosan menunggu salah satu team yang belum juga kembali. Mereka akan makan siang dan sangat kelaparan.

"Dia ke toilet atau mungkin toilet tanda kutip" kali ini Jun yang mengeluh, meskipun Jimin temannya tapi urusan perut lain cerita.

"Maksudnya?!"

"Pacarnya, siapa lagi."

"Apa kita harus menunggunya?"

"Yang benar saja."

"Hubungi dia. Kita harus makan lalu menjenguk Xiau Yue di rumah sakit"

Jun menelfon Jimin tapi nada operatorlah yang terdengar di ponselnya. "tidak aktif."

"Apa-apaan dia?! Pasti dia lebih peduli pacarnya daripada kekalahan tim."

"Jimin yang paling sering berlatih disini. Kita tau dia yang paling kerja keras. Dia sangat ingin menang dan jika ada yang paling kecewa maka dialah yang berhak."

"Lalu dia kecewa dan pergi begitu saja? Lebih memilih pada pacarnya itu?"

"Kau tau?! Hal yang paling membuatku muak dalam kelompok ini adalah orang yang hanya bisa menyalahkan sikap buruk orang lain tapi tak bisa intropeksi diri." Jun sungguh lapar dan mendengar keluhan serta komentar membuat rasa laparnya berubah menjadi mood buruk. Jun merasa akan jadi gila jika bicara dengan anggota teamnya jadi ia keluar dari van.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Pergi makan dengan pacarku."

"Sejak kapan dia punya pacar?"

"Ada apa dengan team ini?! Semua pergi karena satu kegagalan?! Kita semakin hancur?!"

"Mungkin Jun dan Jimin benar. Kita butuh waktu sendirian dan intropeksi diri. Kita bertemu saja saat menjenguk xiau yue" Min juga keluar, bukan karena muak tapi ia ada janji dengan teman barunya di kampus tadi.

...

Tae dan Jungkook memutuskan makan di caffe dekat kampus. Melihat tim sopa masuk, Tae langsung hilang moodnya. Ia benci orang sopa yang sok suci. "Argh... Dari sekian banyak caffe, kenapa mereka harus makan disini?!"

Jungkook yg melihat mereka langsung melepas jacket dan kancing teratas seragamnya. Tae melihat gerak gerik Jungkook yang terliahat bad mood tapi ia tak peduli, yang ia lebih peduli adalah penampilan berantakan Jungkook yang seksi di mata Taehyung. Hanya satu yang menurut Tae kurang, kacamata bodoh Jungkook.

"Oi Jungkook."

"Weo?!" Jawabnya dingin dan bukan sakit atau tak terima dijawab dingin tapi Tae justru suka. Tae selalu suka gaya lelaki bad boy.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat jika kacamatamu di lepas?"

"Sedikit."

Kali ini baru Tae kesal. Sekali mungkin cool tapi dua tiga kali tae di abaikan maka ia tak akan terima.

"Sekali lagi kau menjawab dingin tanpa melihatku, akanku hajar kau."

"Apa?! Apa yang ingin kau perintah?!"

Merasa kesal dengan jawaban Jungkook ia langsung bangkit dan hendak melepas kaca mata pria itu. Tapi Jungkook mencengkram tangan Tae, karena Jungkook fikir Tae akan memukul kepalanya. Tae terdiam, terkejut dengan sisi menakutkan Kim Jungkook.

"Aku akan menurut apapun tapi ada batasnya Kim Taehyung."

"Lepaskan tanganku."

Bukan melepas, Jungkook menariknya sampai tubuh Tae semakin bungkuk dan tangan satunya terpaksa menahan diri agar tubuhnya tak mebubruk gelas dan makan di meja.

"Aku memang menyukaimu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukanku diluar batas. Jika kau memukulku kau akan menyesal Kim Taehyung."

"Aku hanya ingin melepas kacamata bodohmu. Memang kapan aku memukulmu?!"

Jungkook salah paham. Merasa bersalah karena besikap berlebihan, ia segera minta maaf. Taehyung langsung melepas kacamata Jungkook. Ia tersenyum puas lalu duduk dan menatap Jungkook kagum.

"Apa kau akan terus menyembunyikan ini dariku?"

Jungkook terkejut menatap Taehyung. Apa Tae tau ia menutupi sesuatu? Masalah pribadi yang memutuskannya pindah dari sopa?!

"Jika kau berpenampilan seperti ini dan berhenti jadi seorang kutu buku kemudian menjadi penguasa sekolah. Mungkin akulah yang akan ganti mengejarmu."

"Apa kau sedang mengajukan sebuah syarat?"

Taehyung mengangkat pundaknya "kau tak akan bisa Kim Jungkook!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Kau pindahan dari sopa bukan?,,, aku mendengar gossip kau pergi dari sopa karena dicampakan kekasihmu. Aku rasa itu benar, karena dengan kacamata bodohmu semua wanita akan segera mencampakanmu." Sepertinya Taehyung mulai sok tau.

"Kenapa wanita selalu mempermasalahkan penampilan?"

"Apa kau fikir perempuan akan bangga jika temannya mengejek bahwa kekasihnya itu kurang pergaulan. Aku yakin cara berciuman saja kau tak tau. Lalu bagaimana wanita memandangmu sebagai seorang pria?"

 _'dia mengatakan pendapatnya tentang sebuah ciuman padaku?'_

"Katakan?! Apa salah satu wanita dancer adalah mantanmu?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku didepanmu saat dia menatapmu dan aku awalnya tak berfikir kesana, tapi saat aku tau dia jatuh setelah menyentuhmu, dan bagaimana mood burukmu barusan, aku baru sadar penyebabnya. Katakan padaku. Apa aku benar?!"

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"lihat dia menatap sengit ke arahku. Membuatku semakin ingin mengerjainya saja. Dia benar-benar seperti menantangku."

"Dia bukan levelmu. Kau hanyalah gadis nakal sedangkan dia lebih jalang daripada semua gadis jalang di Danwon."

"Apa itu yang membuatmu hingga harus pindah?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Apa kau ingin aku cium? Melihatnya membuatku ingin semakin membuatnya cemburu. Bahkan terbakar api cemburu. Jika kau mau mengatakannya aku benar-benar akan menciumu."

"Disini?! Itu bukan ide yang baik."

"Kau mau atau tidak?!"

"Dia tidur dengan salah satu produser agar bisa debut."

"Itu basi. Memang hanya siswi yang memiliki obsesi menjadi idol saja yang mampu. Ok aku kalah jalang dibandingkan dia. Aku punya selera."

"Aku tak pernah suka berbagi, apalagi dengan pria tua"

"Ow. Apa kau baru saja mengatakan berbagi? Apa itu kata yang aku maksud?"

"Ya."

"Kau memang bisa melakukan itu?" Bisik Tae mencondongkan wajahnya semakin dekat.

"Hanya Jimin satu-satunya manusia yang tau apa itu puncak organisme. Sekarang cium aku."

Taehyung kesal mengakui kekalahan, ia mencium dua jarinya lalu menempelkannya pada bibir Jungkook.

"Apa kau yang baru saja mengataiku tak tau apa itu ciuman?!"

"Puaslah dengan itu karena kita ada di depan umum. Lagipula itu sudah cukup membuatnya hilang selera makan."

"Aku akan menganggap itu hutang Kim Taehyung"

"Aku tak pernah sudi berciuman denga kutu buku. Aku punya selera. Bukan jalang seperti dia yang mau tidur dengan siapa saja."

"Kau sudah janji."

"Aku tak janji menciumu seperti apa."

"Kau penipu."

Keluh Jungkook merasa tertipu, sedangkan Tae tersenyum senang merasa berhasil mengerjai Jungkook dan Jungkook kalah juga melihat senyum manis Taehyung. Tae melirik gadis itu sambil memegang gelas, jari tengahnya ia biarkan tegap, setelah yakin gadis itu melihatnya Taehyung tersenyum manis pada Jungkook.

"Sepertinya dia kesal sekali. Aku yakin dia masih menyukaimu."

"Siapa peduli?! Aku kesal padanya hingga tak tahan melihat wajahnya sedikitpun."

Tae terpesona melihat ketampanan Jungkook. Dengan wajah kesal seperti itu, Jungkook lebih terlihat matang. Tae tersenyum sebelum ia melihat adegan yang tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Seorang wanita super cantik tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan mengecup pipi Jungkook

"Kooki!~"

Jungkook sama sekali tak terkejut karena ia bisa mencium parfum kakaknya beberapa detik sebelum pipinya dicium. Itu hal biasa melakukan skinship bagi Jungkook dan kakaknya.

"Noona!"

"Aku mencarimu, aku fikir kau tak datang. Apa ini pacar barumu?"

"Dia temanku."

"Owh sorry. Aku fikir kau sudah punya pacar lagi tapi sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap."

 _'Daebak. Kakaknya super cantik, apa dia model?_ '

"Tae. Kenalkan dia kakakku"

"Hi. Aku Kim Seokjin, kakak Jungkook"

"Kim Taehyung imnida."

"Noona aku fikir kau di kampus mengurus konsumsi."

"Ya tapi aku harus membeli coffe agar mereka tidak tidur saat merapikan alat. Aku tak punya waktu banyak, kembalilah ke kampus. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Ne"

Cup. Kakak Jungkook mencium pipinya lagi sebelum pergi. Jika orang yang tak tau, mereka akan berfikir bahwa adik kakak itu pacaran.

"Apa kakakmu model?"

"Dia penyanyi"

"Woah. Aku tak tau kau punya keluarga di dunia musik.,,, apa kau akan dikenalkan pada teman-teman kakakmu?!"

"Sepertinya"

"Kalau begitu aku harus ikut. Aku belum pernah pacaran dengan anak kuliah."

"Kau akan hancur jika salah pilih. Pergaulan mereka tak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan."

"Kau bersikap sok dewasa lagi. Justru aku ingin tau pergaulan anak kuliah dan akan keren kalau aku menjadi bagian dari mereka."

"Kim Taehyung, apa tak ada hal yang kau suka selain membuat masalah?"

Taehyung tak menjawab, ia hanya makan mengabaikan Jungkook yang kesal menatap sikap nakal gadis itu.

' _Dia gadis paling nakal yang paling menggoda di dunia ini'_

...

"Kenapa hpnya tak aktif?" Yoongi berulang kali menelfon tapi hp Jimin tak aktif. Ia ingin sekali menelfon gadis itu untuk makan malam berdua tapi ia tak bisa menghubunginya.

"Sayangnya aku tak ada nomor temannya."

Di sisi lain, Jun juga sedang mencoba menelfon Jimin tapi tak aktif.

"Kemana anak itu? Ponselnya tak aktif sejak dia menghilang."

Mendengar kata menghilang jantung Xiau Yu berdetak terkejut "Menghilang?! Benar. Coba kau tanya Taehyung, atau telfon rumahnya."

Jun mengirim Tae pesan lalu menelfon rumah Jimin sudah pulang atau belum. Tapi Jimin belum pulang dan Tae menjawab peasannya dengan pertanyaan yang membalik pertanyaan Jun. Sejak di SIA, Tae dan Jimin belum bertemu, jadi bagaimana Tae tau dimana Jimin.

"Kekasihnya satu rumah dengan Jimin bukan?!"

Jun menelfon rumah Jimin lagi lalu meminta ibu Jimin menelfon Yoongi untuk memberi tahu Jimin kalau dia ditunggu di rumah sakit.

Yoseob menelfon Yoongi tapi Yoongi malah bertanya balik dan tak tau apa-apa. Yoongi hanya meliahat Jimin ketika dance saja, mereka belum bertemu lagi. Bahkan Yoongi juga sedang mencoba menelfon Jimin tapi ponselnya tak aktif sejak sore.

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi Yoseob menjadi panik, ia menelfon Jun dan bilang kalau Yoongi tak bersama Jimin dan meminta mereka mengingat kapan Jimin pergi. Yoseob menelfon Tae dan menanyakan Jimin untuk memastikan. Tapi sahabat puterinya juga tak tau. Tae yang aneh ditelfon dua kali tentang Jimin, ia bertanya pada Yoseob apa mungkin ada suatu hal yang terjadi. Yoseob menceritakan kekhawatirannya tentang hilangnya kontak Jimin. Ia jadi khawatir mendengar kekhawatiran ibu Jimin dan memutuskan mencari sahabatnya yang mungkin tersesat di kampus. Tae yang hampir sampai di SIA bukan lagi bertujuan mencari lelaki tapi untuk mencari Jimin.

Jungkook menelfon kakaknya dan meminta bantuannya. Sontak keadaan menjadi kacau. Bahkan Yoongi meninggalkan sound sistem hanya untuk mencari Jimin. Jhope dan Rapmonpun ikut membantu.

Sedangkan orang yang membuat kekhawatiran panitia, sedang asik menari bersama pacarnya dalam mimpi di tidurnya.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Menanti dan berharap run bts ada crossdress dimana Jimin jadi cewek dan parodikan fifty shades of grey bareng Yoongi. Ngayal nista.

Buat ngilangin penasaranku sbg author baru d ffn. boleh ceritain gx kalau ada author di ffn yang kena bash. dari jaman sma sampai sekarang aku gx tau kronologinya itu bagaimana. Memangnya bash itu isinya kasar banget po?

Kepikiran kata2 sugasugababy he he he


	9. yasto 9

"Hachu~"

Jimin membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sekelilingnya gelap. Hanya ada cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Jimin seketika panik dan meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari ponselnya, ia berharap bisa menyalakan lampu led ponselnya. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia harapkan untuk penerangan ketika ponselnya saja mati. Jimin bangkit dan perlahan berjalan meraba dinding untuk menuntunnya menuju pintu. Jimim benci gelap dan penerangan dari jendela sangat tidak menolong.

"Dimana pintu?"

Saat ia merasa ada benda dingin logam, ia tau itu handle pintu. Jimin segera menariknya tapi gagal. Pintu itu tidak terbuka meski Jimin mencoba membukannya. Seketika ia takut menyadari bahwa ia mungkin terkunci di dalam.

"Bagaimana ini?!"

Ponselnya mati, dan ia terkunci di dalam rungan gelap dan dingin. Sungguh ia menyesali kecerobohannya karena ketiduran hingga tak tau kalau mungkin penjaga menguncinya tanpa melihat ada orang di dalam atau tidak.

"TOLOOONGGGG! ADA ORANG DI LUAR?! ADA ORANG TERKUNCI DISINI!"

Sepertinya Jimin lupa kalau ruang dance selalu kedap suara. Sekarang tamat sudah riwayat Jimin. Ia akan terkunci, tapi ia tak menyerah, Jimin sekuat tenaga terus menggedor pintu dan menarik-narik handle meskipun sia-sia.

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang mencari Jimin di gedung musik dan sekarang mereka memasuki gedung tari. Tae berhenti karena sudah kelelahan.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar. Aku akan cari di lantai ini kau di lantai bawah."

Saran Taehyung yang langsung dilaksanakan pria cupu itu. Tak lama Jungkook turun, ia tiba-tiba merinding. Sepertinya ia termakan sarannya sendiri. Tae hanya ingin efisien tapi sekarang ia malah lambat karena takut sendirian. Gedung sepi memang selalu menakutkan.

"JIMIN-AH! CHIM CHIM!"

Teriaknya cukup keras hingga menggema di seluruh lantai.

BRUGH

suara benda jatuh terdengar dari salah satu ruangan pintu. Itu cukup membuatnya terkejut dan takut, tapi ia mencoba berfikir positif. Mungkin saja itu Jimin. Taehyung segera mendekati pintu.

"CHIM KAU DI DALAM?" Teriak Taehyung memastikan. Ia berharap itu sungguh-sungguh Jimin. Ada jendela disana dan Tae mencoba mengintip.

"CHIM?"

Tae tak bisa melihat apapun karena ruangan itu gelap namun tiba-tiba cahaya sekelibat terlihat di ruangan itu lalu menerangi wanita berambut panjang yang menunduk di atas meja. Sontak Taehyung teriak dan lari dari sana. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat hantu. Ia hanya menontonnya di film horor dan wanita berambut panjang tadi persis seperti tokoh hantu Jepang terkenal, sadako. Ia takut setengah mati dan langsung mencari tangga untuk turun. Tapi karena terlalu panik, Tae salah langkah dan terjatuh di tangga. Meskipun ia jatuh di pijakan bawah tangga tapi tetap saja itu sakit. Lutut kaki dan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menupu badannya saat jatuhlah yang paling terasa sakit.

"A! Appo."

Belum ia sanggup menahan sakit, dan rasa takut. Jantung Taehyung kembali meledak saat tangan dingin seseorang tiba-tiba memegang pundaknya.

"AAAAAAA!" Jerit Taehyung sambil menutup wajahnya hingga meringkuk seperti bersujud.

"Nona apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

'Suara itu, manusiakan?'

Tae sedikit mengintip dari celah jarinya yang sedikit terbuka dan melihat sosok pria tampan. Seketika rasa takutnya sirna karena melihat manusia. Rasanya seperti ia kembali dari mimpi buruk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya pria itu lagi. Tae yang membuka wajahnya kemudian menoleh.

Seperti ribuan panah cinta menusuk hati pria itu. Seorang gadis cantik dan chic yang tadi siang ia lirik di kerumunan penonton. Sekarang gadis itu jatuh tepat di depannya. Seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

"Kau?! Bukankah kau teman dari Park Jimin?!" Hoseok jongkok dan membantu gadis itu berdiri "apa ada yang luka atau sakit?!"

"Lutut dan sikuku!"

Hoseok memeriksanya, siku dan lutut Tae memang memerah. Terang saja, gadis itu baru saja jatuh dari tangga. Hoseok melirik kaki jenjang Taehyung lagi, kali ini bukan untuk memeriksa luka tapi untuk mengagumi keindahan kaki Taehyung. Detik itu juga Hoseok menandai Tae menjadi miliknya.

"Apa kau sendirian?"

"Aku tadi bersama temanku tapi kami berpencar saat mencari Jimin."

"Apa kau kemari untuk mencari Jimin juga?"

Mereka terpaku beberapa detik menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama.

"Aku Kim Taehyung"

"Namaku Jung Hoseok."

Taehyung sungguh bahagia. Tadinya ia tak akan sempat mencari kenalan karena harus mencari sahabatnya tapi lihat sekrang. Ia mendapat kenalan lelaki tinggi dengan rahang tegas dan super cool. Ia sampai lupa dengan rasa takutnya pada hantu dan pergi mencari Jimin dengan bantuan Hoseok.

Sedangkan hantu yang menakuti Taehyung tadi melepaskan kain berwarna putih itu lalu memakai pakaiannya yang ada di lantai. Ya. Gadis itu bukan hantu tapi mahasiswi yang baru saja terganggu kegiatan sexnya karena gadis yang teriak memanggil nama seseorang. Mereka sedang mencari tantangan dengan seks di ruang kostum. Karena mendengar suara seseorang mereka jadi takut ketahuan. Sebagai ide, Mahasiswi itu memakai kain putih yang digunakan untuk menutupi tumpukan kardus dan berpura-pura jadi hantu. Sedangkan kekasihnyalah yang tadi memberi penerangan pada wajah mahasiswi itu untuk memberi efek menyeramkan.

"Cctv!" Sebut Namjoon dan langsung membuat Yoongi lari menuju gedung belakang sekolah, tempat dimana ruang kontrol cctv berada. Yoongi meminta tolong keamanan untuk memutar kejadian di toilet gedung tari. Berdasarkan penuturan ibu Jimin, Jimin hilang saat pergi ke toilet setelah pentas. Gedung tari adalah toilet yang paling dekat dengan lapangan. Yoongi meminta memutar ulang cctv pada pukul 15:00 dimana acara selesai. Sang penjaga mempercepat video dua kali agar bisa lebih efisien mencari.

"Berhenti!" Perintah Yoongi saat melihat Jimin. Meski Jimin sudah ganti baju tapi Yoongi sangat hafal proporsi badan dan potongan rambut Jimin. Bukan karena Yoongi kekasihnya tapi karena mereka sejak kecil sudah saling kenal.

Mereka menunggu sampai Jimin terlihat keluar gedung. Gadis itu berjalan memutar melewati lorong gedung tari dan saat Jimin melihat studio tari gadis itu masuk kesana.

Secara kebetulan Jungkook bertemu dengan orang berseragam biru dengan banyak kunci tergantung di sisi kanan sabuknya. Jungkook yakin itu petugas yang menjaga gedung.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau berada disini? Di gedung ini sedang tidak ada acara."

"Aku sedang mencari temanku yang hilang."

"Hilang?!"

"Ne. Dia siswi Danwon. Dia menghilang setelah lomba dan kami sedang mencarinya. Bisakah paman membantu?"

"Kami?! Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Kami berpencar dan menyisir gedung. Bisakah anda menolong kami pak?."

"Baiklah! Mari kita cari."

Petugas dan Jungkook menuju lorong dan tiba-tiba melihat pintu yang bergerak, samar-samar mereka mendengar orang minta tolong walau tak begitu jelas. Sang petugas dan Jungkook segera kesana dan membuka pintu. Benar saja Jimin berdiri dekat pintu sambil menangis.

"Jimin kau?!"

"Jungkook?!"

Tanpa basa-basi Jimin langsung memeluk Jungkook karena merasa lega, akhirnya ia bisa keluar. Ia takut setengah mati di dalam sana. Kakinya lemas karena lega dan Jungkook secara reflek memeluk pinggang Jimin. Jungkook merasakan tubuh Jimin yang dingin.

"Hwee Aku fikir aku akan terkunci semalaman."

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Jimin menggeleng dan melepas pelukan tapi ia jatuh. "Aku takut setengah mati terkunci di dalam."

Jungkook memeluk Jimin. "Tenanglah kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Jimin mengangguk dan patuh saat Jungkook menggedongnya keluar gedung. Jimin masih senggukan sisa menangis. Secara kebetulan Tae yang melihat juga langsung lari mendekat. Tentu Tae yang terluka tak benar-benar berlari. Ia dibantu Hoseok yang menalingnya dengan gentle.

"Jimin apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tae-ah! Hiks"

Tae memegang lengan Jimin dan gadis itu terasa dingin sekali. Taehyung memeluk Jimin yang ada di gendongan Jungkook.

"Kau dingin."

"Bawa nona ini ke ruang keamanan. Disana ada penghangat."

Saat mereka menuju gedung keamanan, mereka bertemu dengan gerombolan Yoongi dan keamanan.

Yoongi langsung membeku saat melihat Jimin dengan mata sembab digendong pria yang berseragam sekolah Danwon. Entah kenapa ia merasa cemburu. Yoongi tadi berfikir ialah orang yang akan menyelamatkan Jimin, tapi sepertinya seseorang mendahuluinya. Apalagi, Jimin bersandar begitu nyaman di punggung pria itu.

"Yoongi!" Ucap Hoseok yang masih setia menaling tubuh gadis chic bernama Taehyung.

Mendengar nama oppanya disebut, Jimin bangun dari sandaran dan merengek pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi. Jimin terkunci di ruang dance." Terang Hoseok yang tak enak melihat Yoongi degan wajah masamnya.

"Arra. Aku melihatnya dari cctv. Bagaimana kau tak tau bahwa seseorang mengunci ruangan Park Jimin?!"

"Aku ketiduran di dalam oppa."

"Apa? Jimin kau. Apa kau itu bodoh? Apa kau tak tau semua orang panik mencarimu. Semua khawatir dan kau tertidur? Ruang dance di lantai bawah sudah lama tak dipakai?. Bagaimana jika kau terkunci di dalam berhari-hari?"

Yoongi menaikan tinggi nada bicaranya. Ia marah, sangat marah. Bukan karena Jimin yang digendong pria itu tapi karena mendengar kecerobohan Jimin. Gadis itu tidur di tempat sembarangan yang bisa saja mengundang hal buruk. Mana ada kekasih yang tidak akan kesal karena sangat khawatir.

Dibentak Yoongi, Jimin menangis lagi. Ia berharap rasa sayanglah yang diberikan Yoongi. Tapi bukan perhatian tapi malah bentakan yang ia dapat. Ia sangat takut sekarang dan tambah takut karena dibentak pacarnya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Yack! Jimin baru saja shock. Biar dia menenangkan diri dulu sebelum pulang."

"Min Yoongi aku tak tau kau tak punya perasaan walau pada pacarmu sekalipun"

Kata-kata Namjoon sontak membuat Jimin bertambah sedih. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyiram perasan lemon pada lukanya. Jimin tak tau sisi kejam Min Yoongi, ia fikir Oppanya akan selalu baik dan mengerti dirinya. Jimin tau itu kecerobohannya, tapi siapa yang tau hasilnya akan sekacau ini. Jimin lelah dan ia tak sadar kalau ia tertidur disana. Bukan maunya atau kesengajaan. Bukan memberi dukungan seperti yang Jimin butuhkan, Yoongi malah memarahinya.

Sepertinya dari sekian banyak orang Jungkook yang menyadari kesedihan Jimin. Jungkook bisa melihat sifat Jimin. Dia seperti tipe gadis yang selalu dikelilingi kasih sayang, jadi mungkin Jimin akan kecewa dengan kemarahan kekasihnya. Gadis itu bisa salah mengartikan kemarahan kekasihnya. Tanpa fikir panjang Jungkook langsung menggendong Jimin lagi. Ia harus membawa Jimin istirahat sejenak karena gadis itu butuh air untuk menenangkan shocknya dan lagipula Tae juga harus diobati.

"Kita harus memberitahu Yoongi."

"Kau saja yang bilang. Lagipula kaukan ibunya."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Apa kau baru saja melempar sebuah tugas padaku?"

"Aku hanya berfikir, seorang ibu lebih tau bagaimana bicara dengan puteranya. Aku tak tau bagaimana reaksinya jika aku langsung mengatakan ini padanya"

"Ish. Aku rasa Yoongi jadi dingin bukan karena berpisah dari Jimin saat kecil dulu, tapi karena mencontoh sifat ayahnya."

"Terserah. Kau mau menelfonnya?"

"Jangan sekarang, aku belum siap. Ish. Bagaimana kalau dia mengatai kita?"

"Mengatai apa?"

"Berkata kalau kita ini terlalu tua untuk memiliki bayi dan dia akan mencela kalau kita ini ceroboh."

"Hey bagaimana bisa dia akan berkata seperti itu pada kita?"

"Kau tak tau sifat Yoongi kalau dia marah? Mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan binatang atau kotoran."

"Sayang diakan anakmu juga. Jadi wajar dia mewarisi sifat ibunya."

Bugh. Jinyoung langsung memukul perut Mark karena telah berani mengatainya secara tak langsung.

"Aw. Aku hanya bercanda sayang."

...

Keamanan memberi air itu pada Yoongi karena dia yang paling dekat. Yoongi memberikan Jimin air tapi sepertinya Jimin marah hingga ia menolak disuapi minum dan memilih minum sendiri. Sepertinya ada sedikit suasana dingin diantara Jimin dan Yoongi. Sedangkan Jungkook yang disamping Jimin dipenuhi badai di kepalanya karena melihat suasana cerah di sisi kirinya. Jungkook menyukai Taehyung dan pria mana yang tidak akan terbakar cemburu melihat seorang pria menyentuh wanita yang dia sukai.

Taehyung benar-benar heran kenapa rasanya tidak sakit saat pria bernama Jung Hoseok itu mengobatinya. Biasanya, obat itu akan terasa perih tapi bagaimana bisa jika diobati pria itu tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun. 'Apa dia punya sihir di jarinya? Sihir penghilang rasa sakit?'

"Appo?"

"Sedikitpun tak terasa sakit."

"Benarkah? Kau gadis yang kuat."

"Bukan aku yang kuat, tapi mungkin karena oppa yang mengobatinya jadi tidak sakit"

Itu flirt. Buakan hanya seisi ruangan yang terkejut tapi Taehyung sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Mereka baru bertemu dan kata-kata Taehyung yang jujur itu bisa membuat orang salah paham dan mengira ia menggoda Hoseok.

"A!" Taehyung pura-pura berteriak sakit. "Aw. Ini baru terasa. Aku fikir tanganmu punya semacam sihir penghilang rasa sakit tapi ternyata tidak."

Jungkook tersenyum puas dengan ucapan Taehyung. Gadis itu seperti menarik sebuah pujian dan itu pasti menyakitkan bagi pria jangkung itu. Tapi sepertinya Hoseok punya rencana lain. Dia meniup lutut Taehyung, membuat kuping Taehyung memerah. Itu terlalu intens. Jungkook harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Ini memang tak akan sakit jika di tiup."

Namjoon menaikan halisnya, melihat temannya melakukan aksinya. Gadis itu terlihat malu hingga kupingnya memerah dan Hoseok berpura-pura seolah tak tau perbuatannya berhasil mengintimidasi gadis itu.

Riiing Riiiing

Suara dering ponsel Yoongi bebunyi membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. Ia langsung mengangkat tlp tanpa peduli orang yang penasaran siapa yang menelfon Yoongi.

"Hallo bibik... Ya. Jimin bersamaku sekarang... Dia baik-baik saja... Ne. Baik bibik."

Lihat bahkan Yoongi tak menawarkannya bicara pada ibunya padahal ia ingin sekali mengadu pada ibunya.

"Jimin. Ibumu meminta kita pulang."

Jimin mencoba berdiri dan masih lemas. Ia berjalan pelan lalu Yoongi tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya.

"Naiklah di punggungku."

Jimin bingung, ia sakit hati pada Yoongi dan tidak mau berhubungan dengannya kecuali pria itu meminta maaf. Tapi Jimin lemas dan ia tak tau bisa berjalan jauh ke Jalan di luar atau tidak.

Yoongi yang merasa Jimin tak juga naik ke punggungnya. Ia menunduk, merasa tak enak dengan apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu marah dan itu salahnya. Memang tak seharusnya ia membentak Jimin, tapi ia hanya khawatir. Ia tak bisa mengontrol kemarahannya karena kecerobohan yang mungkin bisa membahayakan diri Jimin sendiri. Tapi disini sepertinya memang Yoongi yang salah. Jimin mungkin lelah dan tak sengaja tertidur disana. Seharusnya ia mengerti, karena dirinya juga sering tertidur di atas piano karena kelelahan. Yoongi bangun dan menatap Jimin yang masih diam. Gadis itu sepertinya sangat marah hingga tak mau menatapnya. Ia hendak menjelaskan perasaannya dan minta maaf tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat semua orang menatapnya dan Jimin seperti tontonan. Yoongi dan Jimin butuh privasi untuk ini, jadi tanpa fikir panjang, Yoongi mengangkat Jimin bridal style.

Jimin yang terkejut reflek memeluk leher Yoongi. Karena takut terjatuh Jimin memeluk Yoongi terlalu kuat hingga bibirnya tak sengaja mencium rahang pipi Yoongi. Reflek Jimin memundurkan kepalanya terkejut, tapi genggaman tangan Jimin masih kuat. Jimin belum pernah digendong seperti itu. Ia hanya takut jatuh. Jimin sadar berat badannya tidak ringan dan ia takut Yoongi akan kesulitan menggendongnya. Tapi nyatanya keraguannya salah. Oppanya memang pria paling sempurna. Dia berhasil mendaratkan pantat Jimin di kursi mobil dalam taxi. Ia tak tau kapan ada taxi diluar padahal sebelumnya ia tak melihatnya. Jika Yoongi yang membawanya ke dalam taxi maka kemungkinan besar Yoongi yang memesan. Yoongi menutup pintu dan berputar lewat belakang mobil untuk duduk di sebelah Jimin. Yoongi menyebutkan alamat rumah Jimin sebelum akhirnya Taxi itu berjalan.

"Jimin! Oppa minta maaf soal tadi. Aku tau tak seharusnya oppa memarahimu. Oppa tadi hanya, kalut dengan rasa khawatir. Oppa sangat takut jika ada hal buruk terjadi padamu. Jika terjadi hal buruk padamu, entah apa yang akan aku lakukan. Mungkin oppa akan sangat merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjagamu."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya untuk tak menahan jantungnya meledak. Wanita mana yang tak bisa memanfaatkan alasan yang Yoongi katakan. Tentu saja Yoongi pasti khawatir dan salah Jimin yang berfikir Yoongi tak berperasaan. Lihat apa yang oppanya lakukan. Mencarinya dengan meminta batuan seluruh teman dan team keamanan, lalu menggendongnya yang tak bisa berjalan, lalu sekarang Yoongi meminta maaf dan mengatakan kekhawatirannya. Kata-kata itu jelas menunjukan betapa besar cinta Yoongi padanya. Memikirkan perasaan Yoongi saja itu sudah membuat jantungnya tak karuan. Meskipun taxi berac tapi rasanya tetap panas karena hal itu.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tetap diam, tak merespon permintaan maafnya. Yoongi jadi berfikir Jimin masih marah. Ia menatap keringat di pelipis gadis itu dan langsung mengelapnya. Jimin pasti ketakutan, harusnya ia mengerti. Jimin benci gelap dan gadis itu terkurung di dalam ruangan gelap selama berjam-jam. Bodohnya dia malah membentaknya.

"Oppa benar-benar minta maaf."

Melihat wajah menyesal oppanya, Jimin langung bersandar di pundak Yoongi untuk istirahat. Meskipun tadi ia tidur tapi kejadian tadi membuatnya shock dan lelah.

"Aku minta maaf juga karena membuat oppa khawatir."

Jimin merasakan belayan tangan Yoongi di kepalanya dan itu terasa nyaman hingga membuatnya kembali mengantuk. Jimin menguap dan rasa nyaman yang Yoongi berikan membuatnya memejamkan mata lalu tertidur.

11:52 pm

Taxi mereka sudah sampai depan kediaman Park. Yoongi melirik Jimin yang begitu lelap tidur di pundaknya. Ia memeluk kepala Jimin sambil mengusap halus rambutnya. Berharap Jimin bisa bangun, tapi tidak.

"Chim irreona."

Jimin membuka mata dan sedikit asing dengan suasana sekitar. Otaknya belum bisa merespon jika ia baru saja tertidur di dalam taxi.

"Kita sudah sampai"

"Oh." Dengan setengah sadar ia membuka pintu dan keluar. Baru ia masuk rumah, ayah ibu dan adiknya langsung lari pada Jimin dengan wajah khawatir. Jimin yang setengah sadar kini ingat kembali saat dimana ia terkurung di dalam ruang tari yang gelap dan dingin itu.

"Eoma~!"

"Jimin apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa hilang?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mengangguk sambil menangis. Ia menceritakan semua yang Jimin alami, mencurahkan seluruh kekesalannya terhadap grupnya dan karena rasa lelahnya itu membuat Jimin harus terkunci di ruangan gelap dan dingin.

Yoongi melihat bagaimana Jimin begitu nyaman menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada keluarganya. Bahkan ayah ibu dan adik Jimin begitu perhatian memberi pelukan dan perhatian. Sangat mencerminkan sebuah keluarga yang hangat dan penuh cinta. Bodohnya ia tadi malah membentak gadis itu, ia salah memberikan perhatian. Mereka kenal sejak kecil dan ia tau bagaimana keluarga Park memperlakukan puterinya dengan penuh kasih. Tapi Yoongi memperlakukan Jimin layaknya tinggal di keluarga Min yang tak sehangat keluarga Park. Dimana jika melakukan kesalahan dan terluka karena kecerobohan sendiri akan terkena marah. Yoongi melakukan itu, bukti sayang yang dingin, yang berbeda dengan bukti cinta keluarga Park yang penuh kehangatan. Semua ini membuatnya tersenyum menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia kini benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia lakuakan itu salah. Ia mengerti kenapa tadi Jimin menjadi marah karenanya. Sepertinya, Hatinya terlalu dingin untuk Jimin.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Curahan hati Author saat bikin Yasto :

Gx bisa liat gaya pacaran anak sma yg sok manis. Jadi membuat kisah manis itu adalah tantangan besar buatku. Setiap kali aku nulis aku selalu khawatir kalau yasto jelek.

Ini manis gx ya? Cheesy gx ya? Jijikin gx sih dibacaya? Yang baca geli gx sih? Ini udah manis paskan?

Selalu khawatir. Bahkan setiap kata yg aku tulis di Yasto itu merinding geli sendiri. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku bikin kisah cerita yang sweet story. Bahkan smp aja yoo itu sering nulispun kisah skandal. Guru dan murid. Bawahan ama boss. Perawat sama dokternya. Jadi Yasto ini adalah cerita yang keluar jalur kebiasaan Yoo.


	10. Chapter 10

Pagi yang cerah selalu tak akan bisa digambarkan pada keluarga Min. suasana di meja makan menjadi semakin sepi dengan berkurangnya Yoongi yang biasa duduk disamping Jinyoung.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu Yoongi?!"

Jinyoung yang sedang asik makan, tiba-tiba hilang selera. Ia meletakan sendok yang ia pegang ke atas meja lalu menyandar pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti malam setelah Yoongi pulang kuliah"

"Itu bisa memperburuk moodnya."

"Lalu kapan? Sekarang? Dipagi hari yang akan membuat dunia sekelilingnya menjadi beku?! kapanpun itu, moodnya akan hancur."

"Ah. Molla. Bagaimanapun aku harus beritahu dia. Entah dia suka atau tidak."

...

"Kenapa ini sulit sekali?!"

Yoseob mengeluh, karena sedikit kerepotan di dapur. Ia bangun sedikit telat karena tidur terlambat kemarin malam. Sekarang, Ia sedang memasak masakan dengan menu daging dan sayur lengkap tanpa minyak. Ia memasak semua makanan sehat itu untuk puterinya. Ibu mana yang tak khawatir?! Puterinya kalah dengan lomba yang sudah menghabiskan darah dan keringatnya, lalu dia terjebak di dalam ruangan kosong selama berjam-jam. Memikirkannya saja membuat ulu hatinya sakit. Maka dari itu makanan ini, ia harap bisa mengisi energi puteri tercintanya. Ketiaka semua hidangan siap, ia menatanya rapi di meja. Tetapi agak aneh melihat hanya ada dua lelaki yang duduk di meja makan. Hanya ada suami dan puteranya, dimana dua anggota lagi?

"Mana Jimin dan Yoongi?"

Woozi dan Doojoon menatap ke atas dan pintu kamar Yoongi bergantian. Benar. Biasanya Jimin itu paling rajin bangun pagi. Merasa khawatir mereka akan terlambat berangkat Doojoon berinisiatif memanggil mereka. Saat Doojoon berdiri dari kursinya, Yoseob memegang lengan suaminya.

"Biar aku bangunkan mereka."

"Ani. Kau makan dulu saja. Biar aku yang bangunkan mereka."

"Ok."

Yoseob memilih ke kamar Yoongi lebih dulu karena kamar pria itu yang paling dekat. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Yoongi cukup keras, sampai tiga kali ia masih tak mendengar jawaban apapun. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu, ia menempelkan kupingnya pada lubang kunci. Mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan yang bisa ia tangkap lewat suara.

Cklek. Suara itu samar terdengar dari dalam kamar. Itu suara pintu kamar mandi. Yoseob yakin Yoongi tadi dari kamar mandi hingga tak mendengarnya mengetuk pintu. Sekarang, karena sudah tau Yoongi di kamarnya. Ia mengetuk pintu dan menyuruh Yoongi sarapan. Yoongi yang sedang memakai pakaiannya hanya menjawab iya dari balik pintu. Begitu selesai memberitahu Yoongi, Yoseob naik ke atas menuju kamar puterinya. Ia berjalan dengan riang dan mengetuk pintu kamar puterinya dengan ketukan yang cukup lama, hingga menciptakan kebisingan. Sama seperti Yoongi, pemilik kamar yang satu ini juga tak menjawab. Mungkin Jimin juga di kamar mandi, fikirnya. Tapi, Jiminkan puterinya, jadi ia tak perlu izin masuk ke kamar puterinya sendiri, jika memang perlu. Yoseob tersenyum melihat puteri manisnya tertidur begitu lelap. Yah, Jimin kemarin mengalami kejadian buruk, jadi mungkin gadis itu kelelahan hingga belum juga bangun. Yoseob mendekat, duduk di samping puterinya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk membangunkan tidur anak-ankanya adalah dengan membelai kepalanya sambil meminta anaknya bangun. Tapi kali ini jantungnya berdetak kencang saat merasakan panas luar biasa dari kening puterunya. Diperhatikan juga, Jimin terlihat bernafas pendek. Tanpa fikir panjang ia mengambil termometer yang selalu sedia di setiap kamar putera puterinya. Ia meletakannya pada celah ketiak puterinya.

Bip biiip

Suara thermometer berbunyi. Itu tanda alat itu sudah bisa memperlihatkan hasil suhu yang dideteksinya. Yoseob kembali terserang jantung karena melihat angka yang ditunjukan alat tersebut. 40,9, Seumur ia memeriksa demam anak-anaknya belum pernah ia mendapati suhu setinggi itu. Seketika, Yoseob langsung panik. Ia menyibak selimut puterunya, dan langsung menariknya dalam gendongannya.

"Yeobo!"

Panggil Yoseob dari atas ketika ia menuruni tangga sambil menggendong Jimin. "Eoma!" Jimin memanggilnya lirih.

"Iya sayang. Kita akan ke rumah sakit."

Sedangkan para lelaki yang duduk di meja langsung lari mendekati Yoseob dan Jimin. Doojoon dan Yoongi yang sama-sama panik menarik Jimin bersamaan hingga gadis itu meringis, merasa sakit karena tangan kiri dan kanannya di tarik bersamaan.

"Yack. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Teriak Woozi marah karena kakaknya merasa kesakitan gara-gara kecerobohan dua lelaki yang sama-sama ingin menggendong Jimin. Mereka sama-sama minta maaf, kemudian Yoongi mempersilahkan Doojoon yang memiliki hak lebih untuk khawatir. Doojoon menggendong Jimin, dan mereka semua lari menuju mobil yang sudah siap di depan rumah mereka. Woozi yang juga mau ikut dicegah ibunya.

"Kau tak boleh terlambat ke sekolah, biar appa dan eoma yang ke rumah sakit. Kau juga Yoongi. Kau harus kuliah bukan?"

Woozi dan Yoongi diam dalam dilema mereka. Mereka ingin ke rumah sakit bersama Jimin untuk memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja atau tidak, tapi Yoseob ada benarnya. Mereka harus pergi belajar. Ada ibu dan ayah Jimin yang jelas bisa menjaga Jimin daripada siapapun. Akhirnya mereka pasrah dan menuruti apa kata Yoseob. Mereka kembali ke dalam rumah untuk membawa tas mereka. Tak ada yang peduli dengan makanan karena mereka sudah tak selera lagi. Yoongi hanya merapikan saja, sementara Woozi berangkat duluan. Yoongi menghela nafas berat karena ulu hatinya merasa tak enak. Siapa yang tak khawatir jika kekasihnya sakit?!. Rasanya dunia jadi kacau terasa. Otaknya bahkan tak bisa digunakan selain memikirkan Jimin yang sedang sakit. Yoongi benci menjadi bodoh.

...

Jimin sakit, sekelas tau dari wali kelas mereka. Hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tau kejadian hilangnya Jimin. Ia sedikit kehilangan Jimin di kelas. Pasalnya sekarang ada PR dan dia lupa karena semalam ia chatting dengan kenalan barunya, Jung Hoseok. Mereka bukan orang bodoh yang tak bisa mengerti kalau mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Tentu saja, Tae sedang sangat ingin kekasih seseorang yang lebih dewasa dan siapa sangka ia menemukannya dengan mudah. Ia terlalu senang memikirkan Jung Hoseok hingga lupa bahwa makan siangnya ia biarkan utuh karena serius dengan ponselnya. Ia terlalu terlena hingga ia tak melihat bagaimana teman-teman team cheernya memandang satu kelompok club yang sedang muram di meja pojok.

"Taetae!"

Panggil temannya sambil mencolek ponsel yang sejak tadi dimainkan gadis itu. Membuat si pemilik marah karena merasa terganggu.

"Weo?!~"

"Aku mendengar team temanmu kalah dalam lomba mewakili sekolah. Dipermpat final?!"

"Aku tak melihat peringkat terbawah club chart. Tapi aku yakin club dance menjadi loser sekarang."

Taehyung terdiam, ia bahkan lupa kalau group Jimin itu kalah dan itu memalukan bukan?!

"Aku juga sering melihat kau berpacaran dengan seorang nerd."

"WHAT?! NO!" Kali ini ia menampiknya. Demi apapun, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ia berpacaran dengan nerd jika dekat dengan seorang nerd saja ia alergi. "Berita macam apa itu? Kim Taehyung dan nerd? Ini gossip paling murahan yang pernah aku dengar."

"Benarkah?! Kau sangat sering berdua kemana-mana bersama nerd pindahan dari sopa itu, kami fikir gosip itu benar."

"Dia hanya budak. Tentu saja budak akan selalu mengikuti dan mematuhi perintah tuannya."

"Benarkah?!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku merasa, kalian sedang mencurigaiku?! Apa kalian benar-benar berfikir aku berteman dengan dia?"

"Ania. Hanya saja, kami takut jika nama cheer akan ternoda gara-gara gosip yang mungkin bisa membuat popularitas kita menurun. Maksudku, Jika salah satu dari kita berteman dengan loser atau nerd itu bisa mengancam popularitas. Orang-orang akan berfikir kalau kita sama dengan mereka"

"Eewww" sebagian team cheer merinding mendengarnya.

"Jadi Kim Taehyung, apa kau benar-benar tak berteman dengan mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku butuh nilai ok?! Itulah kenapa aku sering bersama Jimin, dan pria idiot berkacamata itu. Semua orang tau kalau dia budakku. Jadi kalau kalian ingin tau kebenaran, carilah gosip yang benar! Argh. Kalian merusak moodku dengan gosip murahan. Sekarang biarkan aku fokus dengan ponselku!"

"Apa ponselmu begitu penting daripada membahas tentang popularitas?!"

Taehyung menghela nafas kesal dan menatap teman-temannya jengah. "Aku sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan salah satu pria populer di kampus SIA. Dia mahasiswa baru kaya raya. Apa kalian baru saja membahas popularitas? Aku disini tidak membahasnya karena aku sedang mengejarnya."

"Kau berteman dengan anak kampus?"

"Daebak. Bagaimana kau bisa kenal mereka?"

"Apa kalian tau? Jimin anak club dance itu adalah kekasih dari mahasiswa disana. Dari sana aku mendapatkan kenalan dan kalian tau siapa pria yang aku dekati?"

"Siapa?"

"Dia adalah homematte Kim Namjoon. Putera sulung produser IBigHit. Management artis boyband yang belakangan ini menendang exo dari chart musik. Silahkan kalian buka google jika kalian belum tau seberapa popular management bernama IBigHit."

"Apa kau serius?"

"Apa kau baru saja meragukan Kim Taehyung?"

Syukur ia bisa berdalih. Beruntung Jimin tak seloser itu, hingga Tae bisa menemukan popularitas lain dari Jimin. Kalau Jimin benar-benar menjadi loser, ia akan dibuat malu dan akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari timnya. Lebih buruk lagi, ia akan dibully teamnya karena berteman dengan siswa kelas bawah. Mungkin ia akan sulit jika harus mengorbankan pertemanannya dengan Jimin. Karena ia dan Jimin berteman sejak lama, ia belum berani memusuhi Jimin.

...

'Apa kau fikir dengan menjadi nerd kau bisa mendapat gadis populer sepertiku? Apa kau fikir cinta naifmu itu nyata pada anak popular seperti kita? Kim Jungkook! Kau benar-benar naif.'

Itu adalah Kata-kata menyakitkan dari mantan kekasihnya. Ketika mereka putus dulu. Mendengar bagaimana ucapan Taehyung barusan, kini ia merasa mantan kekasihnya itu benar. Sangat benar, ia naif. Tapi entah kenapa Jungkook menjadi muak karenanya. Apa yang bisa anak-anak bodoh itu dapatkan dari popularitas? Mereka bahkan tak sekolah di sopa dimana popularitas adalah nafas mereka. Sayangnya, Jungkook bukanlah salah satu murid yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Ia tak butuh omong kosong itu semua. Ia memiliki ambisi yang bisa ia capai dengan cara lain. Jungkook fikir, mengembangkan talenta itu lebih penting daripada memikirkan cara instan menjadi popular lalu surut hanya karena tidak memiliki bakat. Jungkook hanya berfikir tentang idealisme, tentang bagaimana memiliki kualitas dalam setiap bakatnya. Itu yang ayahnya ajarkan. Jungkook tau popularitas itu penting, tapi yang lebih penting adalah image yang kau perlihatkan untuk popularitasmu. Kau bisa saja popular tapi bukan karena bakat dan kerja kerasmu melainkan karena sensasi yang kau buat. Maksunya adalah ia tak ingin menjadi bagian dari orang yang menyia-nyiakan bakat untuk sebuah omong kosong.

...

Jin menatap sebal salah satu artis yang muncul dengan lagu ballad di tv. Dia sedang mencuat. Kemunculanya menjadi viral karena wajah innocentnya. Salah satu host menyebutnya si lugu dan polos seperti bayi. Lalu cibiran reflek muncul dari bibir tebalnya.

"Cih lugu apanya. Tunggu sampai kebusukannya muncul di media. Apa kau akan menyebutnya polos lagi?!"

Ken melirik Jin dan melihat kemana arah Jin memandang. Ken kembali fokus dengan agendanya tanpa peduli sang wakil malah asik nonton tv bukannya membantunya.

"Berapa lama seorang pendatang baru bisa bertahan karena sikap sombongnya?"

Jin melirik Ken lalu mendekati sahabatnya itu. Ken memiliki mata yang bagus dalam melihat seorang public figur, dia memiliki mata tajam dan sangat sensitive terhadap popularitas. Sebuah mata yang biasanya dimiliki oleh seorang produser. Ken memiliki bakat itu, setiap artis yang diramalkannya selalu jadi nyata, entah bagaimana tapi Seokjin selalu dibuat takjub dengan keakuratan intuisi sahabatnya.

"Berapa lama dia akan bertahan?!"

"Entah. Tergantung seberapa pintar dia memanipulasi orang lain."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku sudah lama menjadi trainee tapi dia malah debut lebih dulu. Ck!"

"Salahmu fokus mengejar lelaki. Jin! Jika kau memang ingin debut. Cobalah menampakan dirimu dan cari muka di depan produser. Lalu fokus pada suaramu."

"Memangnya selama ini aku tak fokus melatih vocal huh?"

"Entahlah. Suaramu terdengar buruk belakangan."

"Apa kau mengatai aku?! Apa kau melihat aku tidak akan pernah debut?"

"Keluar saja dari manajementmu yang sekarang karena kau tak memenuhi kualitas artis mereka. Carilah management yang memiliki standar yang bisa membuatmu lebih terlihat berbakat."

"Apa kau fikir aku tak berbakah huh? Aku pernah mendapat pont tinggi di Imortal song dan kau bilang aku tak memiliki bakat?!"

"Jin! Kau berbakat tapi kau tak muda lagi. Banyak sekarang trainee baru yang memiliki bakat lebih. Maksudku kau harus pintar melihat peluang sebelum para trainee baru menginjak bakatmu."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kaukan punya Kim Namjoon. Kau juga pernah bernyanyi dibawah managementnya. Mungkin jika kali ini kau bisa lebih pintar dia bisa menjadikanmu visual gruop."

Sekelibat ide itu muncul. Kunci IBigHit paling dekat dengannya adalah Kim Namjoon. Ken benar, ia harus memanfaatkannya. Jin kembali membantu Ken sambil tersenyum evil memikirkan ide untuk membuat Namjoon tunduk padanya.

"Lunch!, benar! Aku harus mengajaknya makan siang bersama."

"Jangan menjadi nakal Seokjin. Dia bukan lawanmu."

"Kau yang bilang aku punya Namjoon yang bisa aku manfaatkan."

"Maksudnya hanya memperkenalkanmu pada ayahnya saja. Bukan mengencaninya."

"Bukankah jika aku jadi pacarnya akan lebih bagus?"

"Jin. Aku mohon. Aku berkata ini, karena aku menyayangimu."

"Arra! Aku tak akan mengencaninya."

"Ingat. Jaga jarak dan jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Jin sedikit takut dengan ucapan Ken yang terlihat serius. Pasalnya bagi Jin Ken selalu benar. Jika Ken sudah bicara serius maka itu pasti bisa menjadi hal yang benar. Tapi ia Kim Seokjin, lelakilah yang tergila-gila padanya. Bukan sebaliknya.

...

Dosen filsafat sedang menerangkan teorinya tentang keindahan dan Yoongi menyimak meski sedikit tak fokus. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan karena rasa khawatir. Kekasihnya demam, sangat tinggi untuk ukuran demam biasa. Itu sangat menggangu fikirannya. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk dan hatinya selalu menyangkal bahwa Jimin akan baik-baik saja. Itu salahnya karena tak menjaga Jimin dengan baik. Fikiran itu muncul lagi. Dimana ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tak seperti junior school dulu dimana Yoongi bisa menjaga Jimin bahkan dengan nyawanya, kali ini ia merasa payah. Harusnya ia selalu mengawasi Jimin, meskipun dari jauh. Harusnya ia datang ke backstage dan berkata padanya kalau tak apa teamnya kalah, Jimin sudah bekerja dengan baik. Tapi ia malah diam di dekat soundsistem dan menunggu makanan. Ia malah memikirkan perut laparnya daripada harus menemui gadis itu. Mungkin jika ia menghibur Jimin, gadis itu tak akan ke toilet sendirian dan mungkin itu semua tak akan terjadi.

", baiklah! Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan di waktu dan tempat yang sama."

Ucap sang dosen merapikan buku-buku dan laptopnya di podium dosen. Yoongi tadi masih melamun, tapi ia bisa sadar ketika ada mahasiswa yang bercanda dan terjatuh di dekat Yoongi. Orang itu meminta maaf tapi Yoongi tak menghiraukannya. Membuat si pembuat onar merasa tertersinggung. Mahasiswa yang tadi jatuh menggerutu membicarakan sikap dingin Min Yoongi. Tapi satu orang dari mereka diam, menatap pria pucat yang keluar dari kelas dengan kerutan di keningnya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.'

...

Filsafat adalah kelas terakhir Yoongi, jadi ia segera mengambil sepedanya lalu pergi menuju rumah sakit. Ketika ia melepas kunci sepedanya, panggilan telfon muncul dari ibunya. Ia mengangkaynya lalu menyambungkan bluetooth pada earphonenya, agat ia bisa mengayun sepeda sambil menelfon. Itu lebih efisien.

"Ne eoma!"

"Yoongi kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne!"

"Yoongi-ah!"

"Ne!"

"Eoma ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu."

"Apa itu? Katakan saja!" Yoongi mulai geram, ia tak pernah suka pembicaraan yang bertele-tele. Yoongi rasa ibunya sangat memahami sifatnya dan kali ini ia jadi kesal sendiri karena ibunya.

"Apa kau tau alat kontrasepsi?"

Yoongi sedikit berfikir dalam posisinya mengendarai sepeda. Bukan memikirkan apa itu alat kontrasepsi. Meski Yoongi belum memiliki isteri tapi Yoongi tau itu dari percakapan ibu dan ayahnya yang sering ia dengar. Itu alat atau obat untuk mencegah kehamilan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah, Kenapa orang tuanya menanyakan itu padanya?.

"Ne."

"Kau taukan alat itu berguna untuk mencegah kehamilan. Alat itu harus diganti secara berkala. Tapi namanya alat pasti terkadang ada kesalahan. Saat eoma menggantinya,"

Bak kekuatan cahaya, otaknya langsung bisa menyambungkan kalimat ibunya dari kata kunci kalimat sebelumnya. Alat pencegah kehamilan, alat ada kesalahan, ketika eoma dan semua jelas. Jika terjadi kesalahan maka eomanya bisa hamil. Seketika Yoongi berbelok ke kiri untuk memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Eoma berhenti bicara!"

"Sayang. Ini di luar kehendak kami."

"Eoma tidakkah ini gila?!"

Jinyoung yang mendengar respon puteranya hanya bisa diam. "Eoma aku tak pernah ingin memiliki adik dan bukankah kau juga bermasalah saat melahirkanku?"

"Eoma arra. Hajiman,"

"Eoma aku, ck bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?!"

Melihat Jinyoung yang terpojok, Mark mengambil alih panggilan. "Kau tak bisa menyalahkan eomamu untuk ini. Ini murni kesalahan medis."

"Aku tak menyalahkannya, tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika eoma hamil lagi?! Apa yang akan terjadi pada eoma?! Dan jangan fikir meski aku sekarang sudah bersama Jimin lagi, luka yang kalian dulu berikan sudah sembuh."

"Yoongiah!"

"Gugurkan saja!"

"Jaga bicaramu!"

Yoongi menutup panggilan dan seketika kakinya lemas. Yoongi duduk di trotoar dan lupa akan Jimin yang sakit. Kabar macam apa yang datang dikala Yoongi resah seharian. Masalah adik, itu terjadi lagi. Membuat Yoongi kembali teringat masa depresinya. Yoongi selalu mendengar cerita buruk kakeknya tentang berapa sulit ibunya melahirkan Yoongi, belum lagi masa dimana ia dan Jimin berpisah. Yoongi depresi, bukan hanya karena dipisahkan dari Jimin. Tetapi karena ia merasa dihianati orang tuanya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Dulu mereka bohong padanya. Maksudnya, ia mungkin akan kecewa jika ia dipisahkan tapi yang lebih membuatnya kecewa adalah bagaimana cara orang tuanya memisahkan mereka. Membodohi mereka dengan taman hiburan dan memisahkan mereka. Membuat Yoongi tak memiliki kesempatan mengucapkan selamat tinggal walau sebentar. Itu terlalu kejam untuk anak kecil seperti Yoongi. Bahkan Yoongi tak bisa menghubungi Jimin. Bahkan Jimin juga tak pernah menelfonnya, Membuatnya berfikir bahwa kini mereka benar-benar berpisah. Membuat Yoongi kacau dan merasa dunia menghianatinya. Lalu kemunculan bayi Woozi yang membuat jarak diantara mereka merenggang. Ia dulu sangat membenci bayi yang sering disamakan dengannya. Bayi yang merebut perhatian Jimin darinya. Bayi yang membuatnya benci dengan yang namanya adik. Ia selalu takut, jika Yoongi memiliki adik, semua perhatian akan tertuju pada adiknya, seperti woozi yang dicintai semua orang. Itu memang masa lalu, kini ia sudah dewasa. Tetapi rasa sakit itu selalu ada, dimana ia takut cinta semua orang berpaling darinya, dimana ibunya mungkin bisa meninggalkannya jauh ke surga. Realistis saja, ibunya pernah hampir keguguran dan ia tak percaya mereka lupa. Atau mungkin mereka menjadi egois karena mereka ingin sekali memiliki anak lagi hingga lupa kondisi. Yoongi melihat panggilan di ponselnya, itu dari ibunya lagi. Tapi Yoongi mengabaikannya. Sampai sebuah pesan muncul.

"Eomma tau kau marah. Tapi kita tak akan tau kalau kita tak mencobanya dahulu."

Lihat itu, dugaan Yoongi benar. Mereka sudah sangat ingin memiliki bayi. Sebenarnya Yoongi tak peduli tentang rasa takutnya. Ia sudah dewasa dan bisa mencari uang sendiri jika orang tua mereka mulai fokus pada adiknya. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka ambil resiko. Yoongi kali ini ingin bicara lalu menelfon mereka balik.

"Jika kalian masih tetap akan mempertahankannya. Maka jangan pernah ikut campur dengan hubunganku dengan Jimin."

"Apa maksudmu Yoon?"

"Aku dan Jimin pacaran. Kalian harus terima mau tak mau."

"Yoongi-ah jangan bercanda."

"Apa kau juga bercanda saat mengatakan bayimu?"

"Perhatikan bahasamu Min Yoongi."

Yoongi memutus sambungan lagi lalu ia kembali mengayun sepedanya dengan kesal. Sedangkan Jinyoung sudah melempar ponselnya ke meja.

"Anak macam apa dia?! Aaaarrggggghhhhh! Bahkan bicara dengan batu itu lebih baik. Menyebalkan sekali dia."

"Sayang kau sedang hamil. Jangan marah!"

"Dia menggunakan banmal padaku. Itu lebih dari kurang ajar. Siapa yang mengajarinya begitu?'

Mark melengos, tentu saja Jinyoung. Isterinya juga selalu tak sadar mengucapkan banmal ketika marah. Bukan hanya pada orang tua Jinyoung tapi pada orang tua Mark juga pernah. Sekarang anaknya menggunakan banmal, Jinyoung bertanya dari mana anaknya belajar. Yang benar saja.

...

DBD

Sepertinya, studio tari kemarin memang tempat yang jarang ditempati. Begitu laporan masuk dan khasus Jimin diselidiki. DBD bukan penyakit main-main di negara mereka. Petugas faksin langsung menuju tempat itu dan melakukan pembersihan area. SIA memiliki latar belakang hutan, tentu saja nyamuk akan lebih cepat berkembang di daerah lembab.

"Appo~!"

Suara rintihan lemah itu terdengar lagi. Gadis itu masih terbaring dengan suhu tubuh yang masih tinggi. Ini sudah kali kedua sang perawat mengecek keadaan Jimin. Pihak rumah sakit sangat serius menangani khasus puterinya. Memang DBD bukanlah penyakit main-main, mereka harus terus memantau kondisi Jimin untuk mencegah fase yang lebih buruk.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam dan melihat suster sedang memaksa Jimin minum air. Jimin terlihat malas dan menangis berusaha menolak meski sang perawat sudah membujuknya. Bahkan Yoseob tak bosan membujuk Jimin. Sebenarnya Yoongi tak tega melihat Jimin dipaksa seperti itu, tapi jika memang demi kesembuhan Jimin. Itu artinya harus. Perlahan Yoongi mendekat dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Jimin!"

Jimin masih bisa mendengar suara Yoongi. Ia ingin melihat oppanya tapi kepala dan matanya sakit. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata lagi. Seumur hidup Jimin, baru kali ini ia sakit hinga tak seenak ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan panas. Bahkan bicara saja susah, sekarang ia dipaksa minum padahal ia sangat sulit menelan. Ia hanya ingin tidur, tapi perawat terus membangunkannya.

"Sekali lagi ya sayang!"

Suara asing itu terdengar lagi, terdengar lembut namun menuntut. Jimin hendak meolak sebelum tangannya terasa terangkat dan dicium. Itu bukan eomanya, Jimin tau eomanya di sampingnya, mengelus kepalanya. Maka satu-satunya orang yang mencium tangannya adalah orang yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan suara yang berat. Itu Min Yoongi, kekasihnya.

"Hanya sedikit lagi. Kau bisa Jimin-ah!"

Seolah sihir, keegoisan Jimin untuk tidur hilang. Ia akhirnya menyedot air putih dari sedotan yang ada di dekat mulutnya. Ia meneguknya dengan baik, sedikit lebih banyak dari permintaan sang perawat. Entah kenapa Jimin sangat merasa nyaman ketika tangannya di kecup seperti yang Yoongi lakukan. Itu sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Orang tua Jimin yang melihat itu hanya bisa terpaku. Adengan macam apa tadi. Yoongi mencium tangan puterinya dengan lembut seolah memberi kekuatan pada puterinya. Mereka tau Yoongi dan Jimin sangat akrab tapi melihat mereka yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Itu terlihat sedikit, beda. Bukan beda yang buruk, tapi perbedaan yang bagus. Dari dulu juga otak mereka sudah teratur mengenai Jimin dan Yoongi. Kedua anak itu seperti dua kubu magnet yang saling melekat. Seolah mereka itu di takdirkan bersama. Jika mereka bisa memilih, memang Yoongilah pria yang paling tepat untuk puterinya. Yoongi sangat mengerti puteri mereka dan Jimin begitu membutuhkan Yoongi. Hubungan yang sangat intim itu, terkadang membuat mereka iri. Sebagai orang tua, harusnya Jimin lebih bergantung pada mereka, menyebut namanya ketika sakit. Tapi bagaimana puterinya menganggap Yoongi nafasnya. Dulu Jimin lebih sering memanggil oppa daripada eoma. Tentu mereka tau oppa mana yang Jimin maksud.

Riiing riiiing riiing

Suara dering telfon sedikit mengganggu Jimin yang hendak tidur. Itu ponsel Yoseob, ia segera keluar kamar Jimin agar tak menggangu puterinya.

"Jinyoung-ah!"

"Eoni! Apakah itu benar?!"

"Maksudmu Jimin? Ya dia sakit. Dia terkena DBD."

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Jinyoung yang kaget, sampai lupa dengan masalah yang awalnya ingin ia tanyakan. Jimin DBD dan itu buruk. Ia mendengar seksama keterangan Yoseob mengenai kejadian Jimin yang terkunci dalam ruang dance dan Yoongi menyelamatkan puterinya. Seperti hero, seperi dulu saat Yoongi melindungi Jimin karena dibully. Melihat bagaimana Yoongi melindungi Jimin. Ibu mana yang tak ingin punya menantu seperti itu?! Yoseob yang terlena bahkan mengeluarkan kata menantu pada putera Jinyoung begitu saja.

"Jadi kau sudah tau kalau mereka pacaran dan kau menyetujuinya? Kau juga tak memberitahu kami?"

"Apa? Tunggu. Apa maksudmu? Aku aku tak mengerti."

"Mereka Jadian dan eoni yang tau tak memberitahuku."

"Yach siapa yang tau dan siapa yang tak memberi tahu? Apa kau serius? Darimana kau tau mereka pacaran?"

"Yoongi! Tunggu, kenapa malah eoni yang bertanya?"

"AAAAAA!," Yoseob membekap mulutnya untuk meredam teriakannya ", aku tak tau mereka jadian. Bagaimana aku bisa tak menyadarinya. Omo omo ini kabar baik."

"Apa kau tak khawtir? Jimin masih di bawah umur."

"Eeeeyyyy! Mereka itu pacaran bukan menikah. Kau ini hidup dijaman apa Min Jinyoung? Ini 2017 dimana pacaran itu sah bagi anak sekolah. Kau khawatir seperti mau menikah saja."

"Bukan itu, aku hanya khawatir puteraku akan, kau tau dia itu kuliah dan usianya sebentar lagi 20."

Seketika Yoseob diam. Benar! Yoongi akan melewati masa pendewasaan dan Jimin masih dibawah umur. Jika mereka pacaran, maka Jiminlah yang harus membantu Yoongi dalam fasenya. Tapi, apa Yoongi akan melakukannya pada Jimin? Sebenarnya ia akan rela puterinya ia serahkan pada Yoongi. Hanya saja, usia Jiminlah masalahnya. Jimin belum legal. Dia baru memiliki kartu penduduk kemarin. Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi.

"Apa kau tak percaya pada puteramu sendiri?!"

Splash! Kata-kata Yoseob membuat Jinyoung merasa ada yang menyiram air pada wajahnya. "Eoni!"

"Aku ada disini mengawasi mereka. Lagipula Yoongi anak yang baik dan pintar. Aku percaya dia tidak akan melakukannya pada Jimin. Untuk Yoongi, aku akan memintanya bersabar untuk puteriku. Aku yakin dia mengerti."

Jinyoung menundukan kepala. Merasa gagal sebagai orang tua. Ia malu pada Yoseob yang begitu percaya pada Yoongi dan mengerti Yoongi. Padahal ialah orang tuanya. Ialah yang seharusnya percaya pada puteranya sendiri. Jika Yoongi mendengar ini, Jinyoung yakin puteranya itu akan kecewa padanya.

"Maafkan aku eoni. Kau benar. Sebagi orang tua harusnya aku percaya pada puteraku."

"Berhentilah mencintai puteramu dengan sifat kerasmu. Dia jadi mewarisi sikap dingin kalian padahal dulu dia anak yang cerewet."

"Maaf! Ah! Satu lagi!"

"Weo?"

"Aku sedang mengandung"

"Apa?" Lagi lagi Yoseob berteriak bahagia. Entah Yoseob itu terbuat dari apa, ia selalu mampu memandang segalanya dengan positif.

"Entah ini baik atau buruk. Yoongi membencinya. Itu membuatku ragu."

"Yah. Bagaimana bisa kau meragukan anugerah yang Tuhan berikan?"

"Mark juga bilang begitu. Tapi, Yoongi bersikeras. Dia takut aku akan kesulitan seperti saat aku melahirkannya."

"Itu karena dia mencintaimu. Dia takut dan khawatir padamu."

"Aku tau. Tapi ini membuatku jengkel. Dia bahkan meneriakiku dengan banmal."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa eoni percaya itu?!"

"Aku percaya."

"Sepertinya eoni lebih mengerti sifat puteraku. Aku bahkan tak percaya dia bicara banmal padaku."

"Seperti aku tau sifatmu dan Mark. Tentu saja mudah bagiku mengenali sifat Yoongi. Kau fikir darimana anak meniru kalau bukan dari perilaku orang tua mereka?!"

"Apa eoni sedang menyinggungku? Hey!"

"Lihat! Kau tanpa sadar marah dan meneriakiku? Kau juga sering marah dan menggunakan banmal pada orang tua bahkan mertuamu. Jadi jika Yoongi meneriakimu. Bukankah itu wajar."

"Jadi ini semua salahku?"

"Ha ha ha entahlah, hanya saja beri dia waktu. Lambat laun, jika diberi pengertian. Anak itu akan menerima semuanya."

Lagi lagi sahabatnya itu memberinya nasehat yang benar. Jinyoung memang tak sabaran hingga selalu bicara tanpa berfikir, bahkan Markpun sama buruknya. Dia hanya akan diam dan memaksakan kehendak. Kadang heran bagaimana orang keras kepala dan dingin bisa menjalani hubungan yang bertahan lama.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

pas liat BTS Run 19. Saat main bowling. aku melihat hal yang tidak biasanya.

Yoongi itu kalau ada yang bikin teamnya kalah dalam permainan selalu kecewa. kaya Jungkook yang dia tendang karena gx becud main bola, lalu tae yang ia cuekin karena payah main bola di bts yg lupa eps berapa. kemarin-kemarin Yoongi dan Jimin aura permusuhannya juga kental banget.

Tapi

kemarin, saat Jimin gx bisa kasih poin, suga ngasih suport dan bilang dia udah melakukannya dengan baik. lalu saat Jimin masukin bola bowling dan nambah rekor. ini viral banget. ada hobi yang lebih dekat ama chim tapi chim, matanya tertuju pada Yoongi dan bersandar di pelukan hyungnya.

rasanya, aku kembali bernafas. mereka macam CLBK. atau saling rindu dan ingin berpelukan lagi setelah sekian lama.

T-T aku sampai terharu.

.

Btw Yoo juga lagi kepanasan menunggu bst Japanese ver. semoga ada adegan Yoonmin yg lebih kinky.

maksudku IBigHit gx mungkin kecewain Yoonmin shipper setelah mereka terang terangan bikin Yoonmin jadi official couple setelah vhope, iyakan?


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

Yasto

.

.

.

Pagi hari bus memang selalu ramai, terutama anak shs dari Danwon. Jin memang sering naik bus tapi, anehnya ia tak pernah bertemu Jimin sebelumnya. Padahal, mereka masih tetangga. Walaupun lingkungan rumah mereka bukan tipe tetangga yang akan tau nama marga yang tinggal di sebelahnya. Jin kini berdiri, tepat di sebelah siswi Danwon yang membicarakan ulang tahun. Jujur Jin paling tak suka kalau mendengar masalah usia. Ia itu _trainee_ , dan di usianya belum juga debut. Biasanya _trainee_ akan debut di usia belasan, dan Jin sudah 22thn sekarang. Jika lebih tua lagi Jin belum juga debut, maka ia akan jadi _trainee_ yang tersingkir dari _management_. Jujur saja, industri akan kejam pada _trainee_ yang belum debut di usianya. Ia akan jadi sasaran empuk produser hidung belang yang menawarinya iklan dan lain sebagainya. Tentu dengan syarat yang setimpal. Banyak dari _trainee_ yang berakhir hanya dengan memuaskan para pekerja berjas di dunia hiburan. Memang ambisi itu seperti hukum alam. Seperti manusia yang akan menjadi kanibal ketika kelaparan di hutan. Jin juga sebenarnya dalam masa kritis. Hanya saja, ia beruntung karena tak ambisius.

Mengingat debutnya yang belum juga datang, Jin kembali teringat kata Ken. Saran tentang bagaimana ia harus debut. Keluar dari _management_ nya yang sekarang, lalu memanfaatkan Namjoon. Memang benar, dulu ketika di BigHit dia bisa langsung duet dengan salah satu penyanyi di Immortal Song. BigHit selalu menitik beratkan pada artis dari bakatnya, jadi _visual_ sangat jarang. Walaupun sekarang, _gruop band_ yang dulunya memiliki wajah dibawah rata-rata bisa disulap _make-up artis_ menjadi sosok yang _super_ tampan. Jin terus memikirkan nasibnya, sampai mata indahnya melihat pria pucat yang sedang memarkir sepedanya. Jin merasa ia harus maju sedemikian rupa. Bagaimanapun juga Yoongi adalah teman Namjoon. Maka ia juga harus mendekati pria pucat satu ini.

"Yoongi-ah! Selamat pagi!"

Yoongi menoleh memandang siapa yang menyapanya dengan mata yang semanis Jimin. Itu Jin, tentu saja. Memang Jika dibandingkan semua wanita, Jin adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia kenal.

" _Noona_! Selamat pagi!" Yoongi membungkuk untuk menunjukan rasa hormat.

"Bagaimana kabar Jimin? Dia pasti sangat _shock_ kemarin," Senyum Yoongi terlihat masam. Jin yang menyadari perubahan tersebut jadi merasa khawatir. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Jimin hingga Yoongi bereaksi seperti itu. "apa Jimin baik-baik saja?"

"Jimin _nie_ dia sakit. DBD."

" _Mwo_?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ruang tari kemarin."

"Ah! Pantas area itu kemarin dilakukan pembersihan. Aku minta maaf, lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih sama. Jimin masih belum bisa bangun."

Jin yang khawatir berencana ikut ke rumah sakit setelah pulang kuliah dengan Yoongi. Tentu saja Jin mengatakannya pada yang lain. Bagaimanapun ketika Jimin hilang, mereka juga ada disana dan katakan saja bahwa dibalik semua itu juga, ia memiliki niat lain. Tujuannya adalah debut, Itu intinya. Mendekati Yoongi adalah cara terbaik agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Namjoon. Ken bilang Namjoon adalah keuntungan, dan ia harus memanfaatkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepedulian teman-temannya. Mereka berkumpul membicarakan persiapan untuk menjenguk kekasihnya.

Jin kembali membuat Namjoon terkesan. Tapi juga cemburu bersamaan. Pasalnya, ia terlihat terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi. Dan sepertinya Namjoon punya respon bagus. Bahkan mereka berjanji makan bersama.

...

Sebuah taxi berhenti di depan rumah sakit, sang penumpang dengan rapi menutup kepalanya dengan masker dan kaca mata. Dia bukan _public figeure_ atau penjahat. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung yang sedang berniat menjenguk Jimin. Gadis labil itu, bertindak konyol hanya karena takut akan ada teman sekolahnya yang tau. Pasalnya Jimin berada di posisi yang bisa menjatuhkan popularitasnya sebagai gadis paling keren di sekolah. Tapi ia cukup khawatir dan tak tega, maka hanya ide bodoh itu yang ia fikirkan. Ia terlalu takut menjadi hujatan orang lain tapi juga takut dimusuhi sahabatnya. Tapi sialnya nasib tak berkehendak sesuai maunya. Ia ke rumah sakit menjenguk seorang _loser_ dan malah bertemu _loser_ dari _loser_ yang ada di sekolah. Dia Kim Jungkook siswa yang berkacamata tebal dan menjijikan dimata Taehyung. Dari semua _loser_ yang ia hindari kenala ia harus bertemu orang paling cupu di shs. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian hindarin Jungkook karena takut teamnya mengira ia berteman dengan orang semacam Jungkook. "Taehyung- _ah anyeong!_ "

Berharap dapat balasan salam? Dalam mimpi Jingkook saja. Gadis _chic_ itu, sudah terlanjur kesal berbagi udara dengan Jungkook dan bukannya menjauh, Jungkook malah menyapanya.

"Kau mau menjenguk Jimin? Dia pasti senang kau datang!"

"Apa kau tak bosan menguntitku terus? Aku yang datang duluan jadi sebaiknya kau diam disini, karena aku tak mau berbagi udara denganmu."

Jungkook menaikan alisnya, terkesima dengan kepercayaan diri Taehyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi orang nakal seperti Taehyung adalah tipenya. Bagaimana cara gadis itu marah dan _show off_ , Jungkook menyukainya. Lihat bagaimana gadis itu begitu arogan melempar rambutnya kebelakang. Itu sangat menantang.

"Ck! Kenapa masih menghalangi jalanku? Minggir!"

Dari begitu luasnya lobi rumah sakit, Taehyung meminta Jungkook yang minggir dari jalannya. Jungkook dengan patuh mempersilahkan sang puteri lewat. Namun naas, ia salah langkah dan terjatuh. Tidak hanya jatuh tapi ia juga menginjak kacamatanya sendiri.

"Dasar idiot!"

Lihat bagaimana arogannya seorang Kim Taehyung! Bukan menolong temannya yang jatuh, tapi ia malah menghinanya. Padahal kali ini Jungkook serius meminta bantuan, karena ia tak bisa melihat tanpa kaca matanya.

...

Cup!

Bibir tebal itu menempel kenyal dipipi putih pria bernama lengkap Yi Eun Min. Dia sedang menikmati _me time_ bersama isterinya. Jujur saja, semenjak pria pucat itu lahir mereka tak pernah bisa bermesraan. Karena percuma saja, baru saja mereka menikmati moment, Yoongi entah dari mana akan muncul dan memarahi mereka. Bagi Yoongi, tak pantas orang yang sudah tua bermesraan seperti anak muda. Tapi masa-masa itu pergi, karena sekarang Yoongi tak di rumah. Memang sedikit sepi tapi setidaknya ia bisa menikmati waktu bersama isterinya.

" _Evening hon!_ "

" _Good evening sweet heart!_ "

"Apa kau sibuk minggu ini?"

" _Weo_? Kau ingin aku temani tiap hari?"

Cup! "Jimin sakit!"

"Sakit?"

"Demam berdarah! Sepertinya parah dan kita sepertinya harus kesana."

"Sayang! Minggu ini aku banyak sekali proyek."

"Kita kesana hanya sebentar saja. Sehari bisakan? Kita juga belum menjenguk anak kita bukan?"

"Akan aku usahakan sayang."

Cup! "Terimakasih!"

Cup! " _Anything sweet heart. I can do anything for you._ "

...

Begitu Yoongi menyelesaikan tugas kampusnya, mereka langsung berangkat bersama ke rumah sakit. Sampai di lobi, Jin heran melihat adik manisnya duduk diam tanpa kaca mata. Jin tentu panik, adiknya benar-benar buta tanpa kaca mata dan dengan penampilan seperti sekarang dia terlihat sangat malang.

"Jungkook!"

Bak mendengar suara malaikat. Jungkook langsung merasa lega mendengar suara kakaknya. Ia bisa saja apa-apa sendiri, tapi tidak jika ia tak bisa melihat. Jungkook akan sangat _needy_ tanpa kaca mata.

" _Noona?"_

"Kemana kaca matamu?"

"Aku menginjaknya!"

"Eee?" Jin merebut kacamata pecah dari tangan Jungkook. Itu jelas tak bisa di pakai lagi. Jujur melihat Jungkook ke rumah sakit dengan kacamata rusak, ia fikir adiknya pergi ke dokter mata. Tapi bunga mawar merah di tangan Jungkook membuatnya lebih heran.

"Kau membawa bunga?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Jimin."

Mata Yoongi naik. Bunga? Poin sialan manis yang Yoongi bahkan tak terfikir di kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa kalah selangkah, meskipun Jimin kekasihnya. Itu mawar merah. Anak itu bisa-bisanya bawa mawar merah untuk kekasihnya. Apa itu ancaman? Yoongi mengawasi adik Jin yang dengan terlihat bodoh itu memeluk lengan kakaknya. Lain hal Yoongi yang menatap penuh pengawasan, Namjoon justru senyum melihat betapa Jin menyangi adiknya. Sepertinya, Namjoon benar-benar jatuh cinta pada malaikat.

...

"Taehyung _ah_!"

Yoseob langsung memeluk sahabat puterinya itu. Mencium pipinya sedikit gemas.

" _Ahnjungma_ maaf aku baru datang! Aku sedang mempersiapkan kompetisi untuk _festival_. Jadi aku baru kemari."

"Padahal Jimin menunggumu!"

"Jimin _ah_!"

Tae mencium pipi Jimin dan reflek menutup bibirnya karena menempel di sesuatu yang panas.

"Kau panas sekali!"

Jimin hanya tertawa lemah. Jika saja Jimin sehat, ia pasti sudah menertawakan kebodohan temannya itu. Jimin sedang demam, tentu saja ia panas.

Entah sial atau beruntung, Taehyung liat Hoseok, Jungkook dan yang lainnya datang. Sepertinya _timing_ nya salah. Harusnya ia menjenguk Jimin lebih awal. Taehyung duduk saja, menjadi benda mati ketika semua orang memperhatikan Jimin. Apa penyakit temanya separah itu hingga seluruh teman Yoongi datang? Bahkan Kim Namjoon saja datang. Itu gila tapi sepertinya Jimin lebih popular di kampus daripada di sekolahnya. Bukankah itu keren? Berteman dengan orang-orang kampus?

"Tenggorokannya kering karena panas. Jadi uri Jimin hanya bisa menggumam saja!" Yoseob menerangkan kondisi puterinya. Menjelskan bahwa Jimin tak bisa bicara.

"Apa separah itu?" Jin memegang tangan Jimin untuk memberi kekuatan.

"Jimin hanya bisa berbaring karena panas tubuhnya terlalu tinggi. Bahkan untuk makan saja sepertinya uri Jimin terlihat sangat kesulitan."

" _Busange_!" Tidak, kali ini Jin tak berpura-pura. "Kami membawakanmu buah Jimin! Semoga kau cepat sembuh!"

" _Omo! Gumawosoyo_!" Yooseob menwrimanya dengan penuh keramahan. Ia tersanjung dengan perhatian teman-teman Yoongi. Namun detik berikutnya ia terkejut dengan sebuah _bouquet_ bunga mawar merah.  
"Jimin _ah_ untukmu! Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu berada di sekolah!"

Slinggg! Mata Yoongi langsung melirik tajam Jungkook. Pria mana yang akan tersenyum jika ada pria lain mengatakan rindu pada kekasihnya?

"Wah bunga yang cantik! Terimakasih!" ucap Yoseob hati-hati sambil melirik Yoongi. Takut anak itu akan berfikir kalau ibu kekasihnya suka dengan bunga itu. Walau ia tau Yoongi orang yang dewasa dan ia yakin bahwa Jungkook tak tau makna dari mawar merah.

"Selamat malam! Ini waktunya makan malam dan waktunya Jimin meminum obatnya!"

Semua orang mendadak menyingkir dari ranjang Jimin untuk memberi ruang pada perawat. Taehyung menyingkir dan mendekati Hoseok, Namjoon tentu saja mempersilahkan _princess_ nya duduk di sofa bersama adiknya. Yoseob ada di sisi ranjang satunya, bersebrangan dengan perawat. Sedangkan Yoongi membantu menaikan bagian atas ranjang Jimin agar gadis itu bisa duduk dan makan sambil bersandar.

"Dia pacar yang sangat perhatian!," bisik Seokjin. "padahal Yoongi itu dingin sekali!"

"Pria akan melakukan apapun untuk wanita yang dicintainya!"

Itu Rapmon yang menjawab mur-mur Seokjin. Mereka saling tatap dan diam-diam tersenyum. Saling lirik sebelum mereka melihat Jimin menangis. Disana mereka melihat Yoongi membujuk Jimin makan tetapi sepertinya Jimin tak bisa menelannya lagi. Mereka jadi iba melihat betapa sakitnya Jimin. Jimin terus menangis lemah, merengek pada Yoongi untuk berhenti makan tapi Yoongi terus saja memegang sendok di depan mulut Jimin. Yoseob mengelap air mata Jimin sambil menahan tangis. Merasakan bagaimana menderitanya puterinya yang manis. Jimin yang biasanya penuh semangat, kini hanya bisa berbaring lemah. Jimin hanya makan sedikit pagi dan siang tadi, ia fikir karena tak ada Yoongi. Tapi sekarang, ada Yoongipun Jimin tetap menolak. Sepertinya tenggorokan puterinya memang sangat sakit. Ia melirik Yoongi yang meletakan kembali sesendok bubur itu pada mangkok. Sepertinya Yoongi juga tak tega memaksa Jimin.

"Jimin hanya makan sedikit pagi dan siang."

"Jimin _ah_ kau! ... _oppa_ tau itu sakit tapi itu akan lebih sakit lagi jika kau membiarkan penyakitmu."

" _shirro_!"

"Jimin _ah jebal!_ Berhentilah membuat kami khawatir! Tidakah kau ingin cepat sembuh dan membuat kami berhenti khawatir? Lihat _eoma_ mu menagis setiap kali kau kesakitan! Apa kau mau melihat kami menangis untukmu? Apa kau ingin membuat kami ikut sakit karena mengkhawatirkanmu setiap saat?," Jimin diam sejenak sebelum ia menggeleng. "sekarang habiskan makananmu, mengerti?"

Kepala Jimin mengangguk dan akhirnya makan meski air matanya tak berhenti menetes. Ibunya terus lap air mata Jimin.

"Dia itu sebenarnya membujuk, memarahi atau memerintah? Tega sekali tapi kenapa rasanya tetap menyentuh?"

"Mungkin karena Jimin kekasihnya jadi Yoongi memarahi Jimin dengan nada rendah. Itulah kenapa tetap terdengar menyentuh. Percayalah! Jika itu aku yang sakit, dia akan menyumpahiku untuk mati saja daripada tak mematuhi perawat."

Taehyung menahan tawa. Apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang Hoseok ceritakan sangatlah berbanding terbalik. Ia tak pernah melihat sisi dingin Yoongi karena setiap kali Taehyung melihat Yoongi, pasti Yoongi selalu perhatian pada Jimin. kecuali malam saat Jimin terkurung di kampus, saat itu Yoongi memang menyeramkan.

Melihat bagaimana Yoongi begitu perhatian menyuapi Jimin. Semua orang yang menjenguk agak tidak enak karena sepertinya mereka salah waktu. Lihat bagaimana Yoongi menyuapi Jimin dengan hati-hati kemudiam mengelap air mata kekasihnya ketika air mata Jimin yang selalu jatuh setiap kali menelan. Hubungan macam apa itu, bahkan ibu Jimin dan ayah Jimin hanya bisa melihat puterinya yang begitu penurut di hadapan Yoongi.

"Ini suapan terakhir, setelah ini kau minum obatmu! _arrachi_?," Jimin mengangguk lagi dengan senggukan sisa menangis. Jimin meneguk beberapa obat bersama air putih. Jimin meminum air itu sekali, dua kali dan seterusnya hingga air di dalam gelas itu benar-benar habis. "maaf jika ini menyakitimu! _Oppa_ hanya ingin kau sembuh dan melihatmu tersenyum lagi.

Beku. Semua orang mendadak diam. mereka saling lirik karena merasakan sensasi aneh dari perkataan Yoongi barusan. Mereka sama-sama merasa bahwa dunia melempar mereka jauh untuk membiarkan Yoongi dan Jimin berdua. Menyadari keadaan, Hoseok memberi kode untuk pergi saja, Jin yang mengerti langsung mengangguk kemudian berdiri.

"Jimin _ie_ _appa_ , Jimin _eomonie_! Sepertinya Jimin butuh istirahat, jadi kami permisi untuk pulang."

" _Weo_? Kalian baru saja sampai, kami bahkan belum memberi kalian minum!"

" _Ania_ _gwenchana_! Jimin _ah_ semoga cepat sembuh!"

" _Ne_! Terimakasih banyak karena telah menjenguk Jimin!" Jawab Doojoon sambil mengantar mereka kelur ruang rawat. Mereka semua keluar dengan tenang sebelum pintu ruangan tertutup, mereka langsung ribut dengan _atmoshpire_ aneh di dalam ruangan tadi.

"Owwwhhh! Rasanya aku seperti ditendang ke luar angkasa saat Yoongi mengatakan ingin melihat senyum Jimin!"

"Sssppp itu manis tapi aneh rasanya jika Yoongi yang mengatakannya."

"Weo? Itu tadi terdengar sangat manis! Lebih baik daripada sebuah drama." celetuk Jungkook dan membuat orang-orang berhenti melangkah.

"Em! Aku juga merasa begitu! Yoongi sangat perhatian dan manis."

"Yoongi _oppa_ memang selalu baik, ramah dan penyayang. Memang rasanya seperti dunia milik mereka dan kita hanya debu. Tapi wanita manapun akan meleleh jika diperhatikan seperti itu."

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling lirik, menyadari hanya mereka yang sepertinya merasa aneh berdua. Mereka kenal Yoongi yang dingin dan baru tadi ia melihat sisi romantis seorang Min Yoongi. Siapa yang tak akan merasa aneh?

"Sepertinya hanya kami yang merasa canggung, apa mungkin karena kami terbiasa melihat sisi menyebalkan Min Yoongi?"

"Yoongi pria baik bagaimana kalian mengatakan dia menyebalkan?"

"Dia pria baik, hanya saja sedikit kasar dengan kata-katanya!"

"Kau Kim Taehyung! Kaukan teman Jimin. Kau pasti sering melihat Yoongi memarahi Jimin."

"Saat Jimin terkurung waktu itu. selain itu aku tak pernah mendengar Jimin mengeluh mengenai sifat dingin Yoongi _oppa_! Jimin selalu bilang kalau _oppa_ nya adalah pria paling baik."

"Berhentilah membicarakan Yoongi! Jimin itu pacarnya jadi wajar saja kalau Yoongi manis dan kalian, mungkin karena kalian itu sering membuat masalah maka Yoongi sering berkata kasar."

"Ah _molla_. Aku ada janji dengan dokter saraf!"

" _oppa appo?"_

"Ania hanya ada beberapa otot yang tidak pada tempatnya."

" _Gwenchana_?"

" _Gwenchana_! Ini terapi terakhir jadi akan baik-baik saja. Aku pergi!"

" _Ne oppa_ cepat sembuh!... Aku juga ada janji dengan dokter kulit. Aku permisi!"

Kepergian Taehyung dan Hoseok membuatkerutan di kening Jungkook, Jin dan Namjoon.

" _Mwoya isange_!"

"Mereka pergi ke dokter? Bersamaan?"

"Apa mereka berencana kencan sembunyi-sembunyi?"

Namjoon melirik Jin dan Jungkook. Sebenarnya mereka juga berencana makan bersama. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa berdua karena bertambah satu orang lagi. Memang seharusnya tak masalah, toh pria manis yang Jin pegang adalah calon adik iparnya di masa depan. Namjoon melihat situasi dan berfikir lebih baik menolong adiknya Jin karena _point_ kesan baik akan lebih di mata Jin, dariapada egois memikirkan dirinya.

"Apa Jungkook punya kacamata cadangan?"

"Tidak! Dulu dia menggunakan lens tapi lens dia juga hilang. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke optik dulu untuk memeriksa mata Jungkook dan membelikanya kontak mata."

"Noona aku ingin kaca mata saja!"  
"Kau terlihat seperti benar-benar bodoh dengan kacamata! Tidak! Tidak ada kacamata. Kau harus gunakan lens."

"Apa kalian punya dokter mata langganan?"

" _Ani_! Kami di Jepang ada tapi di korea kami tak punya."  
"Aku punya kenalan dokter mata yang bagus dan kalian bisa mendapat layanan terbaik jika kalian mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Bagaimana Jungkook _ah_?"

"Apa mahal?"

"Dia pamanku! Pasti kalian akan mendapat diskon utuk itu."

"Baiklah! Jika memang itu yang terbaik."

...

"Yoong _iah_! Ini sudah larut. Biar bibik yang menunggu Jimin. Kau istirahatlah!"

Yoongi menoleh saat tangan hangat Yoseob memegang pundaknya. Yoongi tak menyadari jika waktu telah berjalan. Baginya itu terasa terlalu cepat, ia bahkan tak menyadari waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas. Jujur ia masih ingin bersama Jimin, tapi Yoongi tetap bangkit dari kursinya.

Gep! Yoongi merasakan tangan panas menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Itu tangan Jimin yang menggenggamnya erat.

" _Oppa_ jangan pulang!"

Jimin merengek membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Mata Yoongi dan Yoseob bertemu. Sama-sama bingung harus bagaimana.

"Sayang! Biar _appa_ yang menemanimu malam ini." Doojoon membujuk dengan lembut. Namun tangan itu tak kunjung melepas tangan Yoongi. Matanya meminta permohonan dalam diam. Meminta Yoseob mengizinkannya tinggal.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas kuliahmu?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya setiap ada waktu senggang di kampus."

Jika memang benar apa yang Yoongi katakan, maka Yoseob tak memiliki pilihan. Mereka sedang dalam masa remaja yang saling mencintai. Apa yang bisa Yoseob cegah? Terlebih lagi ia masih teringat rasa bersalah pada puterinya atas perpisahan dimasa lampau. Hingga akhirnya, Doojoon memutuskan untuk pulang. Meninggalkan isterinya menjaga Jimin. Karena memang ibu adalah hal terbaik dalam menjaga anaknya meski keberadaan kekasih sepertinya lebih berharga dimata Jimin. Namun apa daya ketika ia teringat cinta pada isterinya dulu.

Malampun tiba. Ketika Yoongi dan semuanya tertidur pulas diruangan itu, sebuah ponsel bergetar dari saku Yoseob. Mengganggu mimpi yang baru saja mulai. Mimpi itu hilang bersamaan datangnya kabar buruk dari Busan.

Yoongi terbangun saat mendengar suara tangis. Sangat lirih tapi di tengah kesunyian malam, suara kecil jadi terdengar mendominasi. Yoongi benar-benar membuka mata dan bangkit dari sandarannya di ranjang Jimin. Yoseob bicara pada Yoongi dengan berbisik agar tak membangunkan Jimin. Yoongi lalu menelfon ibunya dan meminta mereka datang ke Ansan saat ini juga. Kemudian Yoseob terpaksa pergi menitipkan puterinya pada Yoongi.

"Aku sangat percaya padamu! Tolong jaga Jimin untukku!"

"Tentu saja bibik! Pergilah! _Eoma_ dan _appa_ akan datang besok. Kami akan menyusul begitu Jimin sembuh."

" _Ne! Gumawoyo_ Yoongi- _ah_!"

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Thanks for Hanami96 dan Skybaby yang sudah membantu ciptakan mood buat lanjut nulis Yasto. 


End file.
